Temporada de Caça
by Michelle Granger
Summary: Harry e seus amigos procuram pelo Horcruxes, mas entre as procura eles descobrem o valor do verdadeiro amor e da amizade. Contem Cenas NC17 Cap.03 online.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 01 - Uma vez apenas **

N/A: Aviso a todos Eu não sou dona dos personagens eles pertencem a JKR e nessa one-shot tem partículas do livro 6, creio que todas as pessoas na face da terra (pelo menos quem gosta de Harry Potter) já tenham lido. Esse é o meu sonho sobre o que eu gostaria que acontecesse a Harry e Ginny tenho fé e faço votos à JK que ela não mate o quarteto fantástico, e tenha algo que fale sobre o que acontecera com eles.

Um beijo a todos que me apóiam e comentam minhas fics.

Ginny estava só na residência dos Weasley's, Rony partira com Harry e Hermione À caça dos Horcruxes - o trio faziam visitas algumas vezes, quando pressentiam que tinham de aparecer para não dar às vistas do ministério ou despertassem a desconfiança de Voldemort e seus asseclas – Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam a serviço da Ordem; Gui e Fleur estavam em seus trabalhos e os gêmeos já não moravam a muito n'a Toca. Esses eram mais um dos dias em que a ruiva pensava no por que aceitara o conselho de Harry e permanecera na casa dos pais, ela havia terminado suas tarefas e sentada junto à janela olhada o tempo.

-É quase natal... – Suspirava a garota e seu semblante mostrava toda a decepção que sentia em pensar nas festividades que sempre eram a alegria da casa. – Não hora pra ficar assim... afinal não sei quando virão aqui novamente. – Dizia a garota pra si mesma, tentado se convencer que teria um natal como o último onde todos estavam reunidos e fora muito alegre.

Durante seus devaneios ela ouvira na porta da cozinha um som que lembrava claramente alguém aparatando, a garota olhara para o relógio e vira que não era nenhum de seus irmãos ou pais; ela pegou a varinha e sacando ela fora até a porta da cozinha e se encostara próxima à janela para poder ver quem estava do lado de fora. Ginny pensava freneticamente – "Se for um comensal só sairei daqui morta..." – Pensava ela. A garota avistou um jarro próximo a ela e pegou rapidamente deslizou para o outro lado a porta o mais silenciosamente possível ergueu o jarro e esperava ansiosamente o visitante misterioso que esperava do lado de fora.

O estranho abria a porta vagarosamente e Ginny respirava o mínimo possível e quando ela arremessou o vaso em direção à cabeça do estranho ela foi segurada pelos pulsos, com os olhos fechados ela tentava se libertar quando ouviu a voz grave já tão conhecida, que mudara pela maturidade.

-Ginny, sou eu...acalme-se. – Dissera Harry segurando firme.

-Harry?... Que susto Harry... Por que você não me chamou do lado de fora, ficou calado nem ... – Ela fora interrompida ao ser abraçada pelo moreno.

-Estava com saudades. – Dissera o moreno abraçando-a.

Ela ficara desarmada com o abraço do moreno, ela o abraçou enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz.

-Mas o que aconteceu para eu receber tamanho sinal de afeto, sendo que você me disse que não poderia mais me namorar? – Dizia a ruiva olhando dentro dos olhos verdes do rapaz.

Ele acariciava o rosto dela olhando-a como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe do rosto alvo de Ginny.

-Não sei ao certo, hoje estávamos onde eu morava com meus pais, olhava cada detalhe dela e me lembrava de você, seu sorriso quando conversávamos nos jardins de Hogwarts, o natal aqui como nos divertimos. – Dissera o moreno com um sorriso sincero.

-Isso não era motivo pra você apartar aqui sem mais nem menos...

-Eu não agüentava mais sonhar em te abraçar, te acariciar... – Disse o rapaz pegando uma das mechas ruivas da garota - ...sentir seu cheiro e seu toque. – ele finalizou beijando os cabelos de Ginny.

-Hummm... Harry você sempre vai me ter ao seu lado mesmo que você tenha me expulsado dela. Afinal você é amigo do meu irmão. – Dissera a ruiva tentando se convencer que seria melhor para os dois, assim não se feririam mais tarde.

-E quem disse que te expulsei? Eu lhe afastei como já lhe disse antes... não resistiria se eu acordasse e viesse a saber que você estaria morta. Pois Voldemort vai utilizar qualquer método para me pegar. E não quero nenhum de vocês feridos... principalmente você... minha vida acabaria mesmo que nessa batalha eu vencesse. – Disse o rapaz acariciando os lábios da ruiva.

-Então você não deveria estar aqui Harry, ele vai querer saber o que você faz aqui sozinho em uma casa velha caindo aos pedaços... você não acha? – Disse a garota fazendo um amplo movimento mostrando a casa.

-Que a prudência vá as favas... – Disse Harry segurando o rosto da garota e lhe beijando calidamente e logo seus beijos pediam passagem com sua língua exigente, Ginny permitira a passagem.

Harry beijava-lhe cada vez mais e a ruiva nada fazia para o impedir, a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça era que aquele momento jamais acabasse, ela sentia que suas pernas ficavam bambas e com a sensação que caia em um buraco sem fundo, de repente sentia que estava sendo levada a algum lugar. O moreno a pegara no colo e a levava para um dos sofás que estavam na sala.

-Você ta ficando louco. – Disse ela rindo, ao ser depositada ali delicadamente.

-Não to ficando... desde que me descobri apaixonado pela irmã do meu melhor amigo, vi que já era uma batalha perdida. Não quero ter de abrir mão de você, mesmo precisando afastar você de mim. Vou viver nessa eterna encruzilhada... enquanto pelo menos eu for alvo de Lord Voldemort, eu a amo Ginny... muito... não esqueça disso – Disse ele encostando a cabeça no colo da garota acariciando-a.

Eles ficaram ali naquele sofá durante o que pareciam ser horas, conversando sobre o que acontecia no período em que Harry, Rony e Hermione ficavam fora, como tentavam encontrar os Horcruxes, como eles não encontravam absolutamente nada às vezes. E ginny contava as coisas que aconteciam no meio da família, como Gui estava se saindo no casamento do Fleur...

-Ah sim, eu não te contei... mas... bom vou lhe dizer de uma vez só assim você pode brigar logo. – Ele tomou ar e falou de uma vez só - ... Estou fazendo trabalhos para a Ordem e ... – mas a garota nem chegou a completar a frase, Harry se levantara do sofá e começara a reclamar antes mesmo que ela pensasse em algo para responder.

-Quem permitiu que vocÊ entrasse para a Ordem? Gin... eu me separei de você justo para que você não corresse riscos... e o que você faz? Entra para a Ordem? Ficou louca? E quem deu autorização p'ra você? Pois até onde eu saiba nenhum menor pode fazer parte e... – Ele falava freneticamente e ginny atacou-lhe com uma almofada.

-CALADO! Quem disse que eu preciso de autorização de alguém? Você me conhece bem demais Harry para saber que não aceitaria que papai nem mamãe se metam em minha vida. Eu entrei na ordem sim, se você terminou nosso namoro para que eu não corresse risco eu não to nem ai... Você se lembra que eu lhe disse que não me importava? Eu continuo lhe dizendo... isso não me importa nem um pouco Harry, quero ajudar e vou...

Ela se aproximou dele e continuou:

-Harry não dê esse ataque de nervos – ela gracejou com o rapaz - ...e você ainda fica mais bonito assim nervoso. E você me conhece, vou fazer parte da Ordem sim e esta decisão foi aceita pelos meus pais e não tem como eu voltar atrás... mas... – ela iria jogar com as cartas que tinha – se você permitir que eu lhe ajude nas buscas dos Horcruxes... bem... você me teria por perto e saberia no que estou me metendo, não? – Disse com ar inocente.

-Então esse é o seu jogo? Fazer chantagem comigo para que eu aceite que você vá comigo? Gin... é perigoso. – Disse com ar cansado.

-Não é essa a minha intenção, quero estar próxima de você mesmo que seja como amigo. Quero te ajudar a ficar vivo até o final Harry, quero estar ao seu lado pro que der e vier. – Disse Ginny acariciando o rosto do rapaz, ele está áspero à barba estava crescendo era mostra que ele se tornara um homem... mesmo que por dentro já tivesse se tornado há tempos.

-Gin... – Disse ele fechando os olhos para sentir mais os toques da mulher que amava, ele sabia que aquilo não daria em boa coisa. Ela o estava encaminhando por um caminho que não teria volta e o monstro que o moreno tinha em seu interior ronronava feliz com as carícias de Ginny. – Por... favor Gin... não faça isso... você está tentando me persuadir e não vai conseguir o que quer... – Dizia ele mais tentando convence-lo do que a ela.

-Veremos... – Dizia a ruiva beijando Harry, acariciando-lhe o peito e agora quem dava beijos exigentes era Ginny fazendo o rapaz delirar, ela começara a desabotoar as vestes do rapaz, ele tentava as duras penas conter a garota pedindo para que parasse. – Mas eu não quero e não vou parar Harry, à não ser que você olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me quer. Vamos lhe desafio, diga que não me ama e não me deseja. – Disse a ruiva de queixo erguido olhando o rapaz nos olhos.

-Eu... não posso Gin, não posso dizer que não a amo, que não lhe desejo pois é o que mais quero é tê-la comigo todos os dias e as noites se eu pudesse... - ele tomou-a em um beijo ardente do qual ela muito esperava.

-Deixe que eu fique com você que eu lhe ame me deixe amá-lo, eu estou lhe dando a oportunidade de me ter nos seus braços e não diga que não quer pois sei que você me deseja tanto quanto eu lhe desejo, Harry. – ele voltou a beijar-lhe a levou no colo subindo as escadas com a ruiva.

Eles entraram no quarto de Ginny e o moreno depositou-a na cama carinhosamente beijava-lhe cada parte do corpo da garota deixando um rastro de fogo por onde lhe passava os lábios. Era uma experiência completamente nova para os dois; ele estava se deixando seduzir pelos aromas inebriantes do corpo de Ginny, o carinho que ela lhe dava era melhor do que qualquer coisa que havia vivido, ele estava completamente excitado com a ruiva lhe beijando e tocando todo corpo o seu corpo; para ela era algo que em seu íntimo já lhe cobrava extremamente por algo mais de Harry, ele se mostrava tenso por não querer magoá-la, principalmente por respeito a ela e a sua família na qual ela considerava um pouco sua também, eles haviam acolhido o moreno como um filho, o consideravam como tal nunca tiraram proveito por ser "o eleito" e sempre ficaram do seu lado fosse o que viesse. Ginny sabia que isso pesava fortemente em Harry, ele a amava não só por palavras naquele momento, ele a mostrava com atos.

Ginny com auxilio de Harry despiu-o. O moreno a despiu com carinho e beija-lhe a todo o momento, ele retirou a calcinha de Ginny e beijou-lhe começando dos pés seguiu até as panturrilhas e as coxas.

-Você é linda... E é minha. – Disse Harry beijando Ginny e pôs um de seus dedos na feminilidade dela massageando-a.

Ele a excitava e com o aumento de prazer que o moreno lhe proporcionava ela gemia, isso aos ouvidos de Harry era como música melodiosa e delicada.

Ela acariciava-lhe o tórax e beijavam-lhe todas as parte que podia, desceu a mão até a masculinidade dele e massageava, ao tocar-lhe Harry se arrepiava e soltou um gemido quase inaudível. Eles se acariciavam mutuamente, numa entrega total.

-Eu te amo, Gin... – Dizia o moreno quase num sussurro.

-Eu sei... por isso...te amo tanto. – Dizia Gin fazendo o máximo que podia para responder a frase com o mínimo de lógica possível.

Harry pôs Ginny acima dele e a encaixou perfeitamente sobre ele. A ruiva sentira primeiro a pressão de seus músculos, mas a excitação não a deixava raciocinar sobre os que sentia direito, a única coisa que seu raciocínio não-lógico era o de explorar o desejo de sentir cada vez mais sensações com Harry. A dança frenética dos corpos o encaixe perfeito. Ambos não agüentavam mais até que Harry se deixara conduzir pelos instintos e logo chegara ao ápice com Ginny e está já não agüentava tantas ondas que sentia passar pelo corpo.

Momentos mais tarde Harry e Ginny estavam deitados juntos na cama da garota, ele a tinha muito próximo e seu semblante era o mais calmo que Ginny pudesse imaginar... ele cochilava ao seu lado enquanto ela fazia notas mentais do que acabara de acontecer dentro daquelas quatro paredes, ela não sentira todas as dores e arrependimentos que imaginava sentir ao ouvir tantos comentários sobre a tão fadada "1ª vez", fora diferente eram sentimentos se encontrando algo inimaginável, talvez por que ambos se desejavam.

Ginny se levantara cuidadosamente para não acordar o rapaz que dormia um sono leve, se enrolara na toalha e fora tomar banho. Harry despertara ao passar à mão ao seu lado e não sentira a presença de ninguém no quarto. Ele se levantou e vestiu-se.

-Ginny? – O garoto saiu do quarto falando baixo, na espreita de que aparecesse qualquer pessoa da família Weasley. Mas a casa continuava vazia.

O garoto chamou mais uma vez até que ela atendeu.

-Oi? Pensou que eu tivesse fugido, bonitão? – A garota riu da cara de alívio ao ver o rosto sorridente.

-Então quer dizer quer voltamos? –Perguntou o garoto sorrindo.

-É acho que sim, mas se você me abandonar aqui juro que arrumo um novo mais rápido do que uma partida contra a lufa-lufa. – Disse a garota fazendo graça.

-Nem pensar. – Dissera o moreno. – Depois de todos os problemas que já passamos... eu quero ficar com você sempre.

-Então vou poder ir?

-Não. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso.

-Não? Puxa Harry eu aqui me esmerando para você me deixar lhe acompanhar, faço uma coisa especial por você...

-Por isso aconteceu aquilo antes?

-Aquilo o que? Transamos? – Disse ela desinibida.

Harry corara quanto às palavras de Ginny soara uma coisa de carne uma coisa calculada ou até mesmo crua.

-Eu não transei com você Ginevra Molly Weasley... eu fiz amor com você. Eu te amo e já lhe disse isso. – Disse de forma séria dando uma sacudida nela pelos braços.

Ginny ficara sem ação, falara de forma grosseira e percebera tarde demais que falara besteiras e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas ante ao que Harry lhe dissera.

-Desculpe. – Foi a única palavra que conseguira dizer.

-Não chore, por favor. Não era minha intenção magoá-la. – Disse tristemente.

-Não me magoou, eu fiquei feliz pelo que disse, não saberia como falar que "fizemos amor" e não soar meloso, essas palavras saídas da boca de uma mulher sai sentimental demais.

-Eu não acho, pra mim o que fizemos é a extensão do que sentimos um pelo outro. – Disse o moreno abraçando a ruiva.

-Eu o amo, sabia. Você é a pessoa mais especial do mundo. – Dissera a ruiva.

-Eu sei "o eleito" tem de ser especial. – Disse marotamente.

-Não por ser "o eleito", pra isso não é absolutamente nada, mas sim pela pessoa que você é Harry, é gentil, generoso, se dispõe pelos amigos e capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros.

-Você assim me engrandece demais, Ginevra. – Disse o moreno.

-Só uma coisa. Não me chame de Ginevra ta? Eu odeio ser chamada de Ginevra e você sabe disso. – Disse a ruiva com cara de zangada.

-Eu sei sim, mas eu gosto de te deixar assim com esse rostinho lindo aborrecido assim... você fica linda assim. – Disse o moreno sorrindo beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço alvo da garota.

-Não vem me enrolando não... quero saber... vou poder ir com você ou não?

-De novo Ginny? Não. Não pode. – Disse Harry visivelmente aborrecida.

-Mas Harry... não faça assim... me deixe ir com você... – Suplicava-lhe Ginny.

-Não Ginny... - Continuou o rapaz segurando-lhe o rosto da ruiva – não vou lhe perder pra ninguém. – e concluiu inclinando-se para lhe beijar e a garota desviara.

-Você já tomou a sua decisão? Eu também vou tomar à minha... Vou continuar trabalhando para a Ordem. E se for para algo perigoso melhor ainda.

-Ginny, por favor... não faça isso, eu já perdi meus pais, padrinho... mas não quero perder você. – Disse ele se aproximando da garota.

-Não Harry, eu compreendo você, eu o amo do jeito que você é mas você não vai poder me por nessa redoma em que está fazendo pra mim. Eu irei, vou fazer todo o possível para poder te ajudar, e podermos ter uma vida normal, um relacionamento normal. Você acha que quero está vida pra mim? Você terminou comigo uma vez, Você veio me procurar hoje, eu não vou abrir mão de você de novo entenda. – Sentou-se exasperada em um banquinho próxima ao banheiro.

-Tá legal Ginny, vamos fazer um teste... – Suspirara dando-se por vencido – você irá comigo, mas se houver algum perigo e eu disser para você ir embora você irá está bem?

-Não. Não vou fazer isso. Se tiver que morrer quero que seja ao seu lado. – disse ela beijando-lhe a face.

-Se eu tiver que morrer... que seja para salvar a sua vida, meu amor. – Disse o rapaz com os olhos marejados, sua consciência começara a montar uma cena onde ele via sua amada morta aos seus pés.

-Não vou morrer antes de lhe dar filhos. – Disse Ginny sorrindo

-E eu espero que estar vivo para ver isso. – Disse Harry de forma sombria.

-Jamais fale uma coisa dessas. Você vai ficar vivo, pra mim. – Disse ela com um sorriso cálido.

O sorriso de Ginny fazia o corpo e alma de Harry se encher de emoção, ele não tinha armas para aquele sorriso maduro e ao mesmo tempo infantil, fazia qualquer pessoa principalmente aquele moreno sorrir e pensar que sempre haveria um dia sol para todos.

-Tá legal, Gin – Disse colando os lábios nos dela - ... Eu vou ficar vivo pra você. Jamais esqueça ... também não me deixe esquecer. – Disse sorrindo.

-Deixa comigo... agora devo me vestir, não? Pois se alguém chegar e me ver só de toalha... pode ter certeza que não desconfiar... terão é certeza que você não anda fazendo boa coisa aqui. – Disse a ruiva matreira.

-Por isso estou indo embora. – Falou sério.

-Como é? Você ta indo embora? Não, não vai. – Disse ela se aproximando.

-Espere meus pais chegarem... você me prometeu... não vai sair do meu... lado. – Disse estranhamente deprimida olhando dentro das íris verdes do rapaz.

-Eu sei... mas eu pensei em vir para o jantar com seu irmão e Hermione. – Disse olhando dentro dos olhos da garota – creio seria mais difícil de acreditar que algo esteve acontecendo se eu chegar com os dois na minha cola. Você não acha?

-Tá certo. Sei que você acha melhor não saberem sobre nós.

-Eu não disse isso, de maneira nenhuma... mas acho que seus pais ficariam decepcionados não só comigo, mas com você também, não somos de confiança estando juntos. Não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer se continuarmos assim agora, principalmente por você estar assim tão convidativa. – Dizia o rapaz com os olhos brilhando olhando o colo de Ginny nu e o seguia as íris pelas mãos e o nó da toalha da ruiva.

-Nem pense em mais nada, meu caro. Está anoitecendo e se quer chegar para o jantar é bom que vá logo. – Dizia Ginny atentando contra o bom senso que estava nesse dia não muito em ordem, ela deslizava as mãos pela toalha fazendo o moreno estreitar os olhos como um leão espreitando a caça.

Ele dera a volta nos calcanhares e saiu sem dar nenhuma palavra. Fazendo um som estranhamente oco pelas escadas. Ginny virara a esquina do corredor e foi pega de surpresa por um beijo.

-Acha que esqueceria? – Disse Harry descendo as escadas e passando pela porta e ouvindo um crack do lado de fora.

A garota subiu a escada, muito mais alegre do que imaginara, seu dia começara completamente normal e se transformara no seu sonho mais íntimo... voltara com Harry e o convencera a leva-la com ele.

Ela olhara novamente pela janela e vira a neve caindo do lado de fora. – O natal está chegando... - Disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto e correra para o quarto teria que preparar o jantar para os pais e prováveis 'convidados surpresas'.

N/A: Bom galera esse é o primeiro capítulo... já podem ver desde o primeiro capítulo que a coisa vai ficar preta, né? Leiam também minha outra fic. "A vida Continua" está ficando bem legal. Bjos a todos principalmente aqueles que apóiam as fics e sempre comentam. Bjos a todos.

b Participe da campanha "Faça um autor feliz!!" Comentem muito não só na minha mas em todas que lerem, uma linhazinha é o suficiente. Bjos novamente. /b 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.02 – Rumos**

Harry aparatara ao pé de um declive, ele olha para os lados e começara à descer por um estreito caminho com muitas árvores o que atrapalhava bastante o acesso até onde estavam. Ele chegara próximo ao fundo, apoiara a mão em uma parte da parede, olhara para os lados e puxara uma pedrinha estratégicamente localizada; magicamente onde tinham várias pedras abrira uma passagem. Harry passou pela passagem, e se fechou instantaneamente.

-Harry, onde você esteve? Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. – Dissera Hermione aflita.

Sair assim era uma coisa bem irresponsável diante os olhos de Hermione, principalmente se esta pessoa for Harry Potter, pois é caçado por Comensais, reporteres e quem pudesse se gabar por tê-lo visto.

-Cara avise que vai zanzar por ai, Mione torrou a paciência até agora fazendo mil e uma perguntas sobre onde você poderia estar? E por falar nisso onde esteve até agora? – Perguntara Rony sentado em um banco, embora o ruivo estivesse preocupado ele não chegava nem perto de Hermione que parecia um falcão diante de uma presa, às vezes ele ficava com medo daquela garota.

-Estava andando por ai... - Tentando desconversar e mudar o rumo da conversa, pois se Rony desconfiasse que estivera na residência dos Weasley's durante todo o dia, poderia dar adeus a sua preciosa vida - Sabe... Eu estou com saudades da comida de sua mãe Rony... Que tal irmos lá comer? – Perguntara Harry tentava em vão, conter a nota de ansiedade na voz, Hermione o olhava de maneira desconfiada, ela sabia que o amigo adorava a comida da mãe de Rony, ela mesma amava a comida da matriarca dos Weasleys, mas o jeito ansioso do amigo a deixou desconfiada.

-É... Tem bastante tempo que não aparecemos por lá... – Dizia o rapaz contando nos dedos os meses que não davam sinal de vida, mas a mente dele também vagava nas guloseimas que a mãe preparava nessa época.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia, está próximo do Natal se aparecermos por lá agora com certeza não poderemos sair depois. – Dizia Hermione sensatamente –Vocês acham que a Sra Weasley vai deixar a gente sumir de novo depois de fugirmos daquela forma? –

-Então não vamos, certo? – Dizia Rony com pouco caso, mas com um olhar um tanto triste, embora não admitisse para os amigos, sentia falta da família –Por mim tanto faz, com tanto que eu coma alguma coisa, eu nem ligo.

-Ah... Para você até uma pedra cozida esta de bom tamanho, não Rony? – Dizia Hermione asperamente, às vezes tentava compreender o que tinha visto naquele ruivo idiota, "será que ele só pensavam em comida?" se indagava nos momentos de raiva.

Enquanto se agarravam mais uma vez em picuinhas, Harry ficara em silêncio sentado remoendo-se em pensamentos atordoantes, embora ele tentasse afastar estes pensamentos, a ruiva volta e meia povoava a sua cabeça.

-"Ela vai me matar no Natal... Já to vendo... Ela não vai querer nem me olhar na cara... ah sim ela vai me olhar... para me jogar uma maldição imperdoável..." entre mil e uma coisas que passava pela cabeça, ele estava sentado com as mãos apoiadas na nuca deitado totalmente desolado, embora ele não admitisse para si mesmo, aquela garota fazia falta para ele, todas as noites era a mesma coisa, a saudade estava o consumindo cada vez mais.

Hermione se virara em direção de Harry e dissera de supetão, tanto que quase faz o amigo cair de onde estava sentado.

-Mas o Harry poderia ir lá sozinho... ele tem estado sob pressão todo esse tempo e... –Harry e Rony se encaram e depois olham para a garota a sua frente.

-Nem pensar se ele for comer da comida da minha mãe, eu também irei. Nós estamos falando da comida da minha i mãe /i -Rony fala de maneira firme, se o amigo fosse desfrutar a comida da mãe dele, ele também iria.

-Ai Ron, deixa de ser esfomeado, o Harry... –tentava dizer Hermione, mas Rony a corta.

-Não nada de mais... Iremos todos juntos e depois pro natal ainda falta algum tempo... Até lá nós podemos ter boas notícias –aquilo fez Hermione não ter nenhum argumento, ela bufa e se senta encarando o ruivo aborrecida.

Harry se animara ao ver que o amigo estava completamente centrado nas palavras "comida" e "mãe". Não percebera que o moreno ficara alegre ao excesso, Hermione se aproximara e dissera num sussurro, ao que o amigo a encara incrédulo.

-Você ta me devendo uma... E você acha que eu engoli essa de "voltinha por ai" e levou o dia inteiro, e agora vem com essa de saudades da comida da Sra Weasley, nesse mato tem coelho Harry e eu sei que tem... Mas deixa pra lá, não vou desanimar o Ron ele tá feliz demais com a idéia de comer com a família, mas vou querer uma explicação convincente –ela lhe manda aquele olhar de "eu vou saber a verdade a qualquer custo".

-... Ta louca Mione? Eu heim você está pensando demais... Eu só estava pensando realmente em... Visitar os Weasleys – ele tenta forçar aquele sorriso inocente, mas que a amiga conhecia bem.

-Sei, sei... Bom... 'O que não tem remédio, remediado está', vou me arrumar para encontrar com os Weasleys, pois tenho algumas coisas a falar com a i Ginny /i . – Frisara a garota ao final da frase, mostrando que sabia mais do que demonstrava, derrepente o moreno começou achar que a idéia não era tão boa assim.

--xx--

Na residência dos Weasleys, Molly Weasley preparava o jantar normalmente enquanto Ginny ajudava, vestida com um vestido amarelo, coisa do qual a família não via animada há muito tempo ajudando no jantar, desde que os três tinham saído ela andava com um humor que fazia os gêmeos sumir assim que ela entrava no mesmo lugar que eles, um dia Fred tentou animá-la com uma das novas piadas que ele tinha inventado, tudo o que ele conseguiu com aquilo foi um feitiço certeiro na cara que fez ele ficar com manchas verdes e lilás e o cabelo azul elétrico.

-Ela não anda nada bravinha não e Fred? –Jorge pergunta com um sorriso ao ver o irmão voltando da sala onde Ginny ainda gritava com ele.

-Um encanto de garota –derrepente ele sai correndo ao que um feitiço passa pela porta.

Mas hoje ela estava radiante, nenhum dos residentes da casa poderia achar a razão para isso, Molly encara a filha com alivio, ela estava ficando muito preocupada com a filha estes tempos e já bastava Rony, Harry e Hermione terem sumido para deixar ela com os cabelos brancos.

-O que houve filha? Você está tão animada? – Perguntava a senhora com um olhar desconfiado, conhecia cada filho e sabia como cada um era e definitivamente a filha dela estava feliz demais para quem tinha deixado o irmão quase perneta com um feitiço outro dia.

-Nada mãe... Acho que a proximidade do natal está me animando. – Falara a menina descontraidamente mexendo um tacho com molho para as batatas que descansavam em uma travessa, ela tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, algo que a mãe dela nunca saberia o que era.

Ginny ouvira um som de alguém aparatando do lado de fora e olhara o relógio que estava no alto da geladeira o ponteiro onde tinha as fotos de Fred e George estavam do lado de fora da casa. A garota bufara onde levantara alguns fios dos cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados.

-Que foi irmãzinha, – Se aproximara Fred e mexera nos cabelos de Ginny fazendo-a se afastar do irmão -...Quem vê você agir assim, pode pensar que não nos queria por aqui –ela lançou aquele olhar que fez ele recuar um pouco.

-Bobagem. - Disse a garota um tanto sarcástica.

-Que ela tem mãe? Ta parecendo meio ansiosa, e de vestido? Ela geralmente não está assim toda arrumada. – Falava George, mas ficando o mais afastado da irmã que poderia, não queria ser vitima dos feitiços dela de novo.

-Ela disse que é por causa do Natal que está chegando –a Sra Weasley fala enquanto arrumava os pratos.

-Natal? – Disseram em uníssono, mas logo depois se silenciam com o olhar que Ginny mandara para eles.

–Mas ainda faltam algumas semanas... - Dissera Fred baixinho para Jorge enquanto iam para a sala.

Enquanto Fred e George estavam na sala levantando teorias mirabolantes sobre a animação da irmã ouviu-se um novo estampido e se revelara sendo o pai deles, ele tinha um ar cansado sobre ele, mas mandou um sorriso para os filhos e a esposa assim que entra na cozinha.

A garota não agüentando mais subiu deixando todos para trás, abrira a porta e dera uma forte pancada nela, de uma forma foi como se a casa toda tremesse com aquela exibição agressiva com a pobre porta, todos os Weasleys, menos Molly tremeram diante daquela explosão.

-Mas que droga... – Dizia a garota arremessando todos os travesseiros que via pela frente – será que aconteceu alguma coisa? E não poderá vir mais? E se ele foi atacado? – Ela dera uma pancadinha na própria cabeça. – Não posso pensar desse jeito –Se rendendo as preocupações se deitara na cama sem se importar com a bagunça que tinha feito. Olhara para o canto do quarto e vira o lençol que fora usado mais cedo, ela se levantara e pegara o lençol no meio dele havia uma mancha de sangue, não era uma coisa assim assustadora era uma pequenina mancha quase imperceptível para quem via de longe, mas acabara se distraindo olhando a mancha relembrando mentalmente o que acontecera naquela tarde. De repente a porta se abrira sem nem mesmo bater e por instinto ela escondera o lençol nas costas, derrepente um sorriso começa a se formar nos lábios quando ela vê a amiga entrando em seu quarto, se Hermione estivesse ali, Harry e Rony também, mas Ginny se lembra do lençol e fica rubra e não se moveu.

-Que foi Gin? – Perguntara Hermione curiosamente.

-Na... Nada... Ué... O que poderia ser? – Perguntava a garota incerta levantando-se tentando guardar o lençol no meio das roupas sujas, movimento que atraiu a atenção daquela garota de cabelos crespos.

-Não ta parecendo... E a primeira vez que você vê sua amiga depois de meses e você age estranha... Nem me abraça... –ela encara a ruiva e fala –O que você ta tentando esconder? –a ruiva quase tem um ataque, às vezes esquecia como a amiga poderia ser observadora.

-Eu? Esconder? Ta ficando paranóica Mi... –Ginny tenta desconversar.

-Engraçado... – Disse astutamente a garota – Você a segunda pessoa que diz que to falando loucura, sabia? –ela fala em um tom desinteressado, mas que a ruiva sabia que era uma isca.

A garota não respondera nada ficara um pouco pálida com o olhar da amiga.

-E não vai perguntar o que estou fazendo aqui? Você sempre fica tão curiosa... -A garota balançara a cabeça e disse.

-Você não me deixou, oras... Começou a me fazer várias perguntas... –a ruiva tenta se fazer de coitada ao que a garota a sua frente apenas roda os olhos.

-Não... Não fiz... – Olhara a garota tentando ver mais do que poderia.

-Nem vem Mione... Você não é Legimente, então pare de me olhar desse jeito, tá me deixando nervosa... Tem algo errado? – Perguntara a garota por final.

-Tem... Ah se tem... Pra começar essa atitude suspeita... Toda arrumada, vestido de inverno, cabelo arrumado - a garota se levantara e foi em direção à amiga – ...Tem algo errado, alguma coisa não se encaixa sabe, você está com um semblante diferente algo mudou em você... –ela encara a ruiva que parecia ficar cada vez mais recuada, como um rato diante de um gato, ou uma criança pega quando fez algo errado, Hermione avaliava bem a amiga.

-Não tem nada de errado Mione, oras me arrumei por acaso, ué... Não posso... Se estou diferente é porque tem muito tempo que não me vê –tentou desconversar a ruiva ao que a amiga a encara com aquele olhar, Merlin, a amiga dela estava a deixando com medo.

-Pode ser... Mas... – Hermione olhara em direção a roupa – Posso ver o que escondeu dentro do cesto. – E ela foi à direção ao cesto, cada passo que ela dava parecia que a ruiva ficava mais pálida.

-NÃO! – Dissera Ginny entrando no meio do caminho interrompendo Hermione, la encara a ruiva com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Por que? Que está acontecendo aqui Gin? Você com essa atitude suspeita, Harry... –ela começa a falar e a ruiva a encara.

-O que tem o Harry? –Interrompera Ginny, será que o moreno tinha contado algo? Não era do feitio de Harry fazer isso, mas se tivesse ela iria estripar ele com as próprias unhas.

-O que tem o Harry? Oras... Ele sumiu o dia todo e me aparece à tardinha com essa história de vir jantar aqui... – o ponto que Hermione queria, a garota se mexeu incomodada e deu uma leve tossida tentando esconder ao rubor do rosto.

-Há ah... Tem algo ai... Pode ir falando... – Hermione se vira para a porta e lançou um feitiço nela fazendo o som do que se falava ali não sairia por ela, ela da a volta e encara a ruiva com aquele mesmo olhar que tinha dado a Harry algumas horas atrás.

-Falar o que? Não tenho nada para falar... –tentou desconversar a ruiva novamente, mas aquele olhar que Hermione lhe mandava a deixava cada vez mais nervosa.

-Ah é assim... Vai fazer jogo duro? ... – Hermione pegara a varinha e balançou a varinha – a garota se tornara expert em fazer feitiços não verbais – de repente o lençol que estava no cesto saíra dele indo diretamente para a mão da morena, Ginny olhou em horror ao ver o lençol passar com ela, mas antes mesmo que pudesse chegar nas mãos da garota, Ginny fala.

-Me devolva isso, Hermione. _Reducto _–Ginny lançou o feitiço fazendo com que o lençol se destruísse, Hermione olha em choque para a amiga, o que tinha acontecido afinal?

-Como pode? O que é que está escondendo Ginny. Eu sou sua amiga pode me falar –Hermione quase implorava agora, e se fosse algo serio entre os amigos? Ela poderia ajudar.

-Não, não posso Mione, é algo particular. – Disse a ruiva mordendo o lábio inferior, ato que a morena sabia que ela fazia quando estava nervosa ou escondendo algo, no caso, parecia ser as duas coisas.

-Particular? como assim i particular /i ? Você não saiu de casa, pois está relacionado ao lençol o quer que seja que andou fazendo... – ela parou e começou a pensar, a mente dela corria rapidamente sobre o que poderia acontecer, o súbito sumiço do amigo, a atitude da amiga, a felicidade do amigo de ir a casa dos Weasley, Gina ficar daquela forma por um lençol, quando a mente dela reuniu todas as pessoas, ela encara a amiga e fala – CLARO... É como somar dois mais dois... Eu não acredito que o Harry esteve aqui... –ela parou um pouco e fala –não... não pode ser... - disse a garota chocada - O que eu não acredito é que você fez isso, você não tem juízo? Caramba Ginny. Não os dois não têm juízo... Vou matar o Harry... E depois faz aquela cara de santo... Ah meu Deus... O Rony vai matá-lo. – A garota começara pensar em várias formas de torturas que Harry receberia, como ele poderia fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Por Merlin, Mione não conte nada disso á ninguém nem mesmo que você sabe ao Harry, por... por favor... – Disse ela suplicante à amiga. Hermione pode ver nos olhos da amiga que ela falava serio, ela bufa e fala.

-Por Merlin Ginny, o que tem na cabeça? – Perguntava a amiga – Por que todo esse mistério? Não sou de sua confiança? –ela encara a amiga com um pouco de tristeza.

-Por que não quero que isso vaze primeiramente... Você sabe como meus irmãos reagiriam se descobrissem que a irmãzinha deles não e mais tão "inocente", pricipalmente se a pessoa é a que meus pais acolheu como um filho? E não faça drama claro que confio em você e ele também confia... Só que este é o tipo de coisa que se conta pra Deus e o mundo... Você não acha? –a ruiva tinha se levantado ao que a amiga tinha sentado na cama.

-Tá certo... Vou fingir que vocês são puros e castos... –Hermione fala sarcástica, ainda não acreditava que o amigo tinha feito uma coisa dessas.

-hummm... Mione... Tem mais uma coisa... – Disse Ginny achando que se recolhesse o que sobrara do lençol amenizaria o impacto da próxima revelação, a ruiva esperava que a amiga não gritasse tanto depois que ela falasse.

-Ai Senhor, tem mais. – Disse Hermione com as mãos sobre os olhos, só faltava a ruiva falar que estava grávida, aquele pensamento fez Hermione estremecer, o que os Weasley fariam com Harry seria terrificante, a ruiva balançara a cabeça afirmativamente, Hermione já esperava o pior quando ela falou.

–Vou com vocês hoje –o queixo da garota cai, ela encara a ruiva e fala.

-O QUE? Não, não posso está ouvindo direito, você conseguiu convencê-lo? –Hermione fala incrédula, ela mesma tinha tentado persuadir Harry a voltar para Ginny, e aquele garoto era teimoso demais. Como aquela ruiva tinha conseguido algo que ela pensou impossível?

-Deu um trabalhão sabe... –A ruiva fala misteriosa ao que a amiga torce a cara, ela não queria saber que métodos ela tinha usado no melhor amigo dela para convencê-lo –Mas você não tem que me tratar como criança... Já fui bastante boazinha Mione, chega. Até parece que você é uma santa quando está sozinha com o Ron. - Hermione corara furiosamente quanto ao comentário.- ...Sou tão capacitada quanto vocês para acompanhá-los. Que droga. Por que me tratam como criança... Ao contrário de vocês eu estou trabalhando para a Ordem –ela fala cansada, mas só depois ela nota o que falou.

-O QUE? – Gritara mais uma vez a amiga, será que aquela ruiva queria deixar ela louca com aquelas revelações?

-Pare de gritar, pois não tem feitiço que faça não escutarem esses gritos pela janela sabe... – Ginny fazia graça da cara da amiga –Sem falar que vão achar que eu estou abusando de você –a amiga faz uma careta de desgosto, mas fala.

-Isso... Faz graça, pois eu não to achando graça nenhuma. Quem te autorizou a fazer parte? Pois sei eu seus pais não deixariam... –a morena falava pensativa, os adultos não tinham deixado ela e Ron entrarem para a Ordem porque julgavam eles novos demais, Merlin, Harry com doze anos tinha matado um basilísco e eles falaram que ele ainda era jovem demais, e por fim o aceitaram por conta que se tratava diretamente dele, como aquela ruiva tinha conseguido?

-Mas meus pais deixaram depois que viram que sou tão responsável quanto qualquer outro, Lupim e Tonks estão sempre do meu lado quando tenho de fazer algo – a ruiva fala venenosamente pensando que a amiga estava desprezando a sua responsabilidade.

-Não disse que você não é responsável, mas o Harry... –tentou concertar a amiga, mas Ginny logo fala.

-A Mione esquece o Harry... Estamos falando de mim, por mais que o ame e tenhamos feito amor isso não muda o que quero fazer... E é ajudar a destruir Voldemort, você acha que eu quero viver escondida? Você não vive escondida... Você está agindo Hermione, e eu? Eu vou ser a princesinha na torre mais alta esperando meu príncipe me salvar? To fora passei dessa fase aos 11 anos quando aquele diário me enfeitiçou e Harry me salvou. Agora quero poder ajudar. E de mais a mais quanto mais cedo isso acabar mais rápido poderei ter um relacionamento de verdade com o Harry –ela tinha aquele sorriso danoso que a amiga conhecia bem, o que quer que ela tenha feito para o amigo deixar ela ir à jornada deles, ela não iria discutir, sabia que aquela ruiva poderia ser tão ruim quanto o seu amigo.

Hermione deu uma forte gargalhada da amiga ela era muito mais madura quando se tratava de algo que ela queria, por isso seus pais não vetaram sua entrada na Ordem, sabiam que Ginny agiria com a Ordem ou sem ela.

-Bom... Mas o que estamos esperando... Vamos descer quero jantar. Fiz as batatas prediletas de Rony –Hermione apenas roda os olhos, aquele guloso comeria o próprio braço se estivesse com ketchup.

--xx--

Elas riam abertamente quando chegaram nas escadas. Harry perdera os pensamentos quando vira Ginny com aquele vestido amarelo estava graciosa, embora ele tenha a visto mais cedo, a saudade daquela ruiva parecia crescer cada vez que ele não a tivesse por perto. Ele mesmo não estava se reconhecendo, ano passado ele não era assim, será que ele estava realmente amando aquela ruiva tanto assim?

-Bom vejo que alguém por aqui ganhou presente de i Natal /i antecipado. – Dissera Jorge marotamente ao ver que Harry perdera a fala ao ver a irmã, não era novidade para ninguém que Ginny tinha um tombo de abismo por Harry, mas ver o moreno de queixo caído pela sua irmãzinha, era algo bom demais para eles desperdiçarem.

Harry ficara vermelho quanto ao comentário ácido de George e Ginny tinha o sorriso candido em direção de Harry, aquele sorriso parecia atrair a atenção dele, nem mesmo as piadinhas dos gêmeos parecia afetar ele.

-Pelo que eu sei vocês terminaram, não foi? – Perguntara Fred visivelmente desconfiado para os dois, todos os alunos que saíram da escola comentavam sobre o rompimento dos dois, Dino Tomas parecia uma criança quando tinha ido na loja dos gêmeos e comentou sobre isso, mas os dois tinham colocado o garoto para fora quando notaram a malicia da conversa dele, embora eles não quisessem nem pensar na irmãzinha deles com um cara, eles sabiam que Harry era uma boa pessoa e era praticamente da família já, de uma certa forma os gêmeos torciam para que os dois ficassem juntos.

-Terminamos? Quando? Não sei do que está falando Fred? – Disse Ginny puxando Harry para fora da casa, o moreno estava tão encantado com namorada dele que nem fez objeção por ser levado para fora da casa.

-Como? Peraí acho que perdi alguma coisa nesses meses... Pois eles não tinham terminado? – Perguntara Rony sem entender nada, embora ele estivesse de olhos na comida, aquele assunto tinha puxado sua atenção.

-Bom... Pelo jeito meu querido, nós estamos realmente por fora do que acontece com eles. - Dissera Hermione em tom soturno para Rony que a encara sem compreender, mas se sentado ao lado dela enquanto começavam a desfrutar alguns aperitivos antes do jantar.

Harry e Ginny foram para os jardins da Toca e ficaram conversando e para ambos pareciam horas, apenas conversando... Pois existiam vários "ruivos" de olhos e ouvidos no que conversavam, Ambos falavam do tempo, o que o futuro aguardaria por ambos logo às vezes ficavam se fitando em silêncio. Eles se sentaram em um banco ao lado da porta, o moreno não agüentava mais a vontade que lhe angustiava, olhar apenas não lhe bastava, ele pegara a mão de Ginny e beijara as costas da mão com suavidade aquele simples toque era carregado com o intenso amor que ele tinha por ela.

A garota corara e sorriu como um anjo aos olhos de Harry, não importa se todo homem apaixonado fosse piegas, aquela ruiva a sua frente era a mulher mais linda aos seus olhos e ela o amava, ele não poderia desejar mais nada nesse mundo.

-Você tá ficando louco mesmo, né? - Sorrira Ginny constrangida, sabia que o moreno estava com vontade de beijá-la desde que chegou na casa, ela mesma estava se segurando para não se fixar nele e não soltar até o fim dos tempos.

-Acho que um beijo na sua mão não dá caso de morte... Ainda. Mas se tudo que tenho em mente eu fizesse aí sim eles me amaldiçoariam dá onde estão mesmo. –Harry acenara com a cabeça para a janela onde aparecia em intervalos regulares alguém para ver o que estava acontecendo, Harry a encara e fala –O que aconteceria se eu beijasse a sua bochecha? –Ambos riam do que estava acontecendo ali, algum tempo depois se ouviu um grito da senhora Weasley;

-Deixem os dois, sua irmã já é bem grandinha!!! - Dissera a mulher fechando as cortinas para o jardim e abafando os gritos do que faria com eles se pegassem eles espionando o casal.

Quando Ginny percebeu que estavam literalmente sozinhos no jardim, ela puxou o moreno para passearem em volta do jardim da casa em direção ao pomar da família, Ginny sabia que estava frio demais para eles ficarem andando por ali, mas ela queria um tempo a sós com o namorado.

Enquanto andavam Harry olhava a todo o momento procurando onde havia o mínimo ruído, embora ele soubesse que estava em uma casa protegida com alguns feitiços, ele não pode deixar de ficar desconfiado, ele esperava que não ficasse como Moody.

-Quer parar ninguém vai vir procurar você por aqui nesse momento. - Dissera Ginny sorrindo e puxando Harry pela mão, ele pode sentir um calor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo apenas com aquele toque, Merlin, ele amava aquela ruiva, mas ele logo fala.

-Não é isso... Nesses tempos tudo pode ser perigoso –Ginny pára em baixo de uma árvore que tinha uns galhos curvados para baixo que parecia proteger eles de olhos espreitadores.

-E... Eu também posso ser muito perigosa se você não chegar "pertinho" de mim e me beijar logo... - Disse a ruiva mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo claramente um convite mais do que tentador a Harry, ela sabia que ele não agüentava quando ela fazia este gesto.

-Ruiva, ruiva... Cuidado com o que anda me pedindo... Você anda me pondo em atitudes suspeitas... - Dissera Harry sorrindo e pegando-a pela cintura, trouxe-a para mais perto e encara aqueles olhos cor de mel que ele amava –Posso acabar torturado pelos seus irmãos por "abusar" da irmãzinha deles –mas ele fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala –mas agora mesmo não estou ligando –ele começa a beijá-la de forma doce, mas ao mesmo tempo intensa, Ginny poderia sentir o amor irradiando daquele rapaz, ela sorri ao pensar que ele era dela.

Os dois se beijavam quando de repente começara a nevar, Ginny se soltara dos braços de Harry e corria pelas árvores como uma criança de cinco anos, ela parecia rodopiar na neve enquanto ele estava sentado em um doas galhos da árvore e sorria para ela.

-Você parece um anjo brincando com a neve –Dissera Harry sorrindo.

-E quem disse que não sou? - disse de forma marota, mas colocando aquele olhar que ele amava, eram inocentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tentadores.

-É o meu anjo. - Dissera o moreno em quase um sussurro, ele a puxa para um novo beijo prendendo-a no tronco de uma macieira. Os beijos iam se intensificando, os dois poderiam sentir a neve em volta deles derreter tamanho era o amor que eles colocavam naquele beijo, Ginny descera uma das mãos de Harry até sua coxa, o moreno encara ela de uma forma surpreendente, mas sorri.

-Você tem me surpreendido, sabia? - Dissera Harry interrompendo o beijo.

-É? Então espere pra ver o quando ainda vai se surpreender comigo –Dissera ela sorrindo maliciosa, Harry ainda iria se surpreender e muito com ela, mas naquele mesmo momento ela volta a beijá-lo.

Os dois se perdiam novamente nos braços um do outro, quando ouviram um grito que vinha da direção da casa dos Weasleys, Ginny amaldiçoava mentalmente quem teria atrapalhado o momento deles, foi então que eles ouviram que os gritos estavam se aproximando.

-Harry? Ginny? Onde estão? Está na hora do jantar... - Gritava Rony junto com Hermione, embora a amiga estivesse gritando com um tom mais de aviso.

-Nessas horas odeio seu irmão, sabia? - Dissera Harry depositando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Ginny.

Ela sorriu e tentava se arrumar o máximo que as condições do momento lhe propiciava, embora não tivessem feito nada como horas atrás, aparecer um tanto descabelados e ofegantes, deixaria os Weasleys um tanto mau humorados, eles saíram de onde estavam, para encontrarem-se com Rony e Hermione.

-Bem vamos? Estou morto de fome... - Dissera Rony distraidamente pensando mais na comida que o aguardava do que no que o amigo e a irmãzinha poderiam ter feito.

-Como sempre, não Rony. - Dissera Ginny claramente aborrecida, mas feliz que ele não tenha ficado tão atento nela e Harry.

-Que foi? Você está com uma cara estranha –Dissera Hermione questionando Ginny, mas a ruiva sabia que a amiga tinha uma idéia certa do que tinha acontecido.

-Nada... Nada... - Dissera a ruiva bufando e saindo a passos largos à frente dos amigos, ela um dia daria o troco à Rony e Mione por isso, mas ela iria esperar, tinha esperado cinco anos por ele, por que não mais algumas horas?

Os quatro jovens entraram na casa e se sentaram à mesa para iniciar o jantar. durante aquelas horas no jantar o não parecia haver problema algum no mundo, tudo era absolutamente normal como todo jantar com os Weasley's; claro à exceção dos olhares dos gêmeos e sua pidianhas nada pertinentes.

-Parem já com isso. - Dissera Molly Weasley com a face séria. - Isso jé esta ridículo. Esses olhares...

-S r. Weasley... - Dissera Harry meio constrangido.

O homem olhara para Harry. - Diga, meu filho. - Respondera o homem.

-Como o senhor já deve ter sabido... eu e Ginny já estivemos namorando no ano anterior e terminamos...

O homem assentiu em concordância com o que Harry dizia e o rapaz prosseguiu.

-... Bom... eu não gosto de fazer nada escondido... principalmente se tratando de vocês que me receberam como um filho e agradeço profundamente aos céus do momento que me encontrei com Rony... por mais que vocês digam que vocês são sortudos... nunca gostei da fama que tenho, não acho que seja algo bom pra qualquer pessoa. ... mas bem vou falar de uma vez só. - Disse o rapaz tomando fôlego. Ele olhara para Ginny que perdia totalmente a cor, estava no tom mais próximo ao mármore.

-errr... como posso dizer... no ano anterior não tive oportunidade de fazer isso mas agora que tenho que fazer do jeito certo... - Ele corara violentamente e decidiu o que era o certo a fazer. - ... amo sua filha, a quanto tempo não sei ao certo mas a amo, e muito e gostaria de pedir aos senhores permissão para que ela namore comigo, não prometo que nesses tempos à farei a mulher mais feliz, sei que não estaremos juntos em muitos momentos, estarei ausente por meses as vezes, mas juro fazer com que ela se alegre comigo, pois não sei se estarei vivo amanhã, mas tentarei ...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas. - Disseram em uníssono Hermione, Ginny e Senhora Weasley.

Ginny saiu de sua cadeira e deu um tapa em Harry dizendo ao rapaz: - Já lhe disse, não quero que você diga isso nunca mais, eu tenho certeza que você conseguira derrotar Voldemort, você é inteligente e se Dumbledore confiava em você tenho certeza que você conseguira derrotá-lo.

O rapaz sorriu para Ginny após o que ela Todos os presentes sorriam por ver o quanto a garota amadurecera em pouco tempo e a dúvida que muitos tinham sobre ela participar ativamente nos trabalhos da Ordem se dissipara, ela mostrava em atos que se tornara uma mulher capaz de fazer o seu trabalho e de outros.

O velho homem se levantara de sua cadeira se aproximara do casal com um sorriso candido, ficara de frente e segurou as maões de Harry e Ginny dizendo em seguida: - Harry, falo tanto por mim quanto por Molly, o consideramos como um de nossos filhos, você já fez muito por nós, salvou Gin, a mim mesmo, ao Rony você tem toda a nossa confiança, eu confiaria novamente minha vida à você se precisasse. - Dissera o homem abraçando o rapaz.

Os ali presente sorriram com a cena que assistiam.

-Bom ele só pediu para namorar com a nossa irmã papai, não para casar... e mesmo assim ele tá fazendo um favor para gente.. Ginny pelo menos vai tá comprometida... e não saberemos de novos namoros... - Brincara Jorge, fazendo a ruiva virar para o irmão que estava sentado e lhe dar um safanões na nuca.

-Dá proxima vez eu lhe farei uma maldição... você sabe que sou boa nisso né? - Dissera a garota com um sorriso nos lábios que mostrava o quanto seria maldosa com o irmão.

Após mais algumas brincadeiras de Fred e George o jantar decorreu com naturalidade, e Hermione com olhares reprovadores para os gêmeos que cantarolavam "Harry e Ginny sentados embaixo de uma arvore..." fazendo alguns presentes rirem. Mas o casal da letrinha não estavam muito atentos ao que lhes ocorria ao seu redor. Até que Rony e Hermione se aproximara deles.

-Herrr... Harry – Falara a garota meio sem jeito por interromper o casal – quando iremos embora? Hoje sei que não será.

Senhora Weasley levantou-se da cadeira onde ela tricotava calmamente, na lembrança de Harry ela só tricotava assim quando estavam na tão aparente férias de quando estudavam em Hogwarts.

-Bom... Harry você vai dormir no quarto de Rony como sempre, eu irei arrumar os quartos... Ginny porei mais uma cama no seu quarto para Hermione. Está bem querida?

-Certo mamãe. - Disse a garota com um sorriso que maravilhava o rapaz. -Harry?

-Sim?

-Vocês irão dormir aqui hoje... mas e amanhã? Não queira me enrolar viu. Eu irei com vocês, mesmo Mione querendo vetar isso... ou você acha que não percebi?

-A culpa é toda sua. Sabia? - Ele continuou mesmo antes da garota tomar a palavra. - ... sim sua culpa, quem mandou falar para ela. E não me diga que não falou nada sobre ir conosco, pois ela tá querendo saber de alguma coisa de nós desde que eu cheguei... ela tá muito desconfiada. Mas não quero falar de nada disso agora, prefiro curtir esse tempo que nos estão dando.- Disse o rapaz.

Algumas horas mais tarde Harry conversava com Ginny banalidades, Rony e Hermione não estavam na sala, provavelmente estariam nos jardins da Toca, os gêmeos se retiraram para o sobrado onde moravam acima da loja desde que inaguração da loja.

Harry olhara para o relógio que tinha no pulso e falou: -Está bem tarde... e reparou que estamos sozinhos por aqui a bastante tempo?

-Tem muito tempo? Não havia reparado... mas senti que estava tudo muito calmo.

Os dois ouviram alguns risos do lado de fora da casa, Ginny no mesmo momento se levantara e olhara pelas brechas das cortinas da sala.

-Olhe... depois Hermione quer posar de santa para cima de mim... - Dissera a ruiva marotamente.

-Por que posar de santa, Gin? - Dissera o moreno olhando também pela brecha da cortina. Vendo a cena a sua frente Harry não sabia se ria ou embrulhava o estômago... Tinha a ligeira impressão que era assim que Rony se sentia por ver ele namorando Ginny. Alguém que considera como um irmão namorando alguém que no caso ele considera como uma irmã. Já que Harry não tivera a oportunidade real de ter imãos e irmãs. Rony estava beijando o prescoço de Hermione e ao mesmo tempo acariciando as coxas da garota.

Harry se sentara novamente no banco, e Ginny logo sentara-se junto do moreno.

-Que houve, Harry?

-Já sei como seu irmão se sente quando vê nós dois nos beijando... Sei que Hermione não é nada minha, mas eles dois são o que se aproximam mais de 'irmãos' para mim. E sinceramente isso não é muito legal.

-E eu sou o que para você, senhor Potter? - Perguntara a ruiva aborrecida com o ouviu.

-Você? - Harry fez um pausa olhando minunciosamente cada detalhe da ruiva, vendo que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas sinal que estava realmente aborrecida por não tê-la incluido na frase. - Você é a mulher que quero para minha esposa, mãe de meus filhos, e se tiver sorte envelhecer ao seu lado junto com nossos 10 ou 12 filhos. - E riu ao final da frase após a careta de Ginny ao ouvir o número de filhos q 'teriam' pela imaginação de Harry.

-Ha..ha..ha.. muito engraçado senhor Potter... quem lhe disse que vou ter 10 ou 12 filhos? Posso saber? - Disse a garota empurrando o rapaz contra o sofá em que estavam sentados.

-Bom.. se você quiser posso arrumar um segunda ou terceira esposa...

-Pode para ai mesmo com esses pensamentos malucos, Harry... quem lhe disse que vou aceitar dividir você com alguém. - Disse ela com um sorriso maroto por cima do moreno.

-Bom acho que podemos negociar o número de filhos mais tarde... que tal? - Disse ele separando uma mecha ruiva dos cabelos da garota e cheirando-os e ao fim beijando os cabelos da garota.

Ginny se aproximara de Harry e lhe depositara um beijo carinhoso nos lábios fazendo com que o rapaz trocasse as posições quase que por instinto.

A porta da cozinha se abrira fazendo o casal se sentar comportadamente no sofá em que estavam, pelo portal da cozinha dava passagem à uma Hermione Granger de cabelos muito mais bagunçados que o normal e muito amassada, coisa muito dificil de se ver partindo da "senhorita perfeição". Ginny sorrira abertamente para o casal fazendo a morena corar violentamente.

-Bom, quer dizer que o passeio q deram foi bem proveitoso, não Rony? - Disse a ruiva tentando não provocar a amiga, pois ela estando acuada provoca grandes problemas quando é presciona.

Herr... humm... - o ruivo tentava responder ele olhara diretamente ao fundos onde Harry tentava não rir dando apoio ao amigo. - ... fomos dar uma volta - disse por fim – Boa Noite. - Deu um beijo em Hermione e subira, chegando quase ao topo das escadas perguntara a Harry.

-E você cara? Vem ou não? - Dissera tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

-Vou sim. - Disse ele faendo o mesmo caminho, quando chegada no meio sala ele deu meia volta e beijara Ginny, então começou seu caminho, quando passou por Hermione ele lhe dera um beijo na testa e abraçando-a. Disse para a garota.

-Te tenho como uma irmã, sabia? Por isso não consigo mentir muito pra você. - Dizendo isso ele subiu as escadas e seguiu o corredor com o amigo ruivo.

--xx--

Aos olhos de Ginny o que ele fez foi uma coisa bonita, revelou a amiga que a considera como à uma irmã, mas para Hermione foi um choque das palavras lhe renderam um sorriso infantil e um rosto inundado em lágrimas.

-Que isso amiga? Por você esta chorando assim? - Dissera Ginny com um sorriso.

-VocÊ ouviu o que Harry disse?

-Ouvi. - Disse ainda sorrindo.

-Pois é... -disse meio sem jeito –... não sabia que Harry me considerava assim.

Ginny se levantou e aproximou-se da amiga lhe dando um abraço e dizendo: - Mione, nós somos amigas à muito tempo, não?

A garota acenou com a cabeça.

-E então? Tem certeza disso? Que não sabia? Sei muito bem que se Harry sentisse menos que isso ele jamais concordaria que qualquer pessoa o ajudasse na caça aos Horcruxes. - Ela sorrira para a amiga e continuou – E isso não são horas para ficarmos conversando sobre sentimentos dos outros, vamos durmir. - Dissera pegando Hermione pela mão e subindo as escadas ela fez um comentário que deixara a morena bem agitada – Amanhã teremos um dia bem cheio... convencer meus pais a permitirem que eu vá com vocês.

-Você ainda não desistiu disso? - Dissera Hermione.

-Não. - Disse Ginny com um sorriso.

Bom gente é isso, o capítulo 02 não tem cenas fortes, pois tenho a idéia que cenas de sexo acontecem nos momentos oportunos... e o prelúdio de um jantar e depois da conversa familiar deles, não tem lugar para isso. O capítulo ficou bem grande, é pra compensar a demora . Não aguardem sempre um capítulo desses, pra não deixar vocÊs muito mal-acostumados.

Sr. Pontas – Obrigado pelo comentário, eu faço as fics realmente para que todos gostem dele ;

Haranin – Muita gente também não sabia da alteração do site que bom que você gostou... ela gastou bastante tempo para ser idealizada, mas graças à Sil17e a fic dela consegui visualizar a cena. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, não tem coisas muitos pesadas nela, mas é uma boa introdução do que vem pela frente.

Remaria – Obrigado pelo comentário e que este capítulo também esteja legal

Priscila Louredo – Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, Ai está o segundo, aguardo anciosa pelo comentário. Uma grande abraço.

Sil – Sinceramente amo sua fic "Um estranho em minha vida" espero que quando eu crescer seja um escritora como você. Hauhauahua Bjos.

Ara Potter – Valeu pela atenção que destes à minha fic pois sem ela eu não estaria me motivando a escrever novos capítulos, a sua fic "Maninho" também me serviu de inspiração para a cena, claro que não é num banheiro a minha... mas espero que tenha ficado legal.

Muito obrigado à todos que chegaram até aqui, não deixem de fazer parte da campanha"faça um autor feliz COMENTE!" e deixe um pequeno review. Até o proximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.03 – Rumos .II**

Rony e Harry acordaram bem cedo no dia seguinte se sentaram à mesa do café e começaram a conversar sobre por onde recomeçariam a procurar os Horcruxes.

-E então cara? O que faremos agora. Iremos hoje mesmo?

-Bom Ron tenho dois pontos à discutir com você; primeiro ponto – o rapaz respirara fundo e disse – acho que podemos ficar até depois do Natal, creio que não vai nos atrasar mais uma semana, e sua mãe vai realmente gostar de ter a gente para as festas.

Rony dera um tapa nas costas do amigo com um sorriso e dissera:

-Pra mim está ótimo... não agüentava mais comer a sua comida e a da Mione... que ela não saiba, mas ela cozinha muito mal. - Esse comentário foi levado com um bom-humor fora do normal vindo de Harry e Ron prosseguiu - ... mas você disse dois pontos... qual é o segundo?

O rapaz ficara por um tempo em silêncio pensando em como abordar a ideia de Ginny ir com eles. Harry olhara o amigo e disse com toda a coragem que tinha naquele dado momento.

-Você sabe que não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos fora e, eu prometi... a Ginny que ela iria conosco.

-Como que é?- Rony levantara e prontamente ficou com as orelhas vermelhas sinal que se aborrecera terrivelmente – E porque prometeu à ela que a deixaria ir? Você tá ficando louco, não, não e não... ela não vai conosco.

-Rony isso já está decidido... ela vai conosco.. - Fora interrompido pelo amigo que avançara no colarinho da camisa.

-ELA N?O VAI _POTTER_, ESTAMOS FALANDO DA **MINHA** IRM??. - Gritara o rapaz empurrando o amigo contra a parede e jogando as cadeiras no chão.

-E estamos também falando da mulher que eu amo, Rony. Ponha-se no meu lugar... o que você faria se fosse Hermione quem lhe pedisse. E você prometesse à ela? Me responda. O que faria? - Disse o moreno sem alterar sua condição, estava se mantendo de forma calma à duras penas.

-Eu à faria ir. - Respondeu ao amigo soltando-o e levantando as cadeiras.

-Mas me responda outra coisa Ron... o que você vai fazer? Ser meu amigo e irmão que tem me acompanhado nesse últimos anos ou o irmão protetor da "minha namorada"? - Perguntara Harry.

-Tentarei ser um pouco de cada, cara... ela é minha única irmã e se acontecesse algo com ela... pode ter certeza que minha mãe iria me matar. Mesmo que eu morresse ela faria questão de dar um jeito para me matar de novo. - Ron começara a rir e Harry o acompanhou nos risos. Após esse tempo nublado pelo qual os dois passaram retomaram a conversa sobre o que iriam fazer após as festas em família.

O que pareceu uma hora depois a Sra. Weasley descera as escadas e dera um beijo em cada rapaz seguido por um baixissímo "-Bom dia.", ela deu um leve aceno com a varinha fazendo várias panelas, caldeirões e chaleiras voarem em direção ao fogão que começara a crepitar alegremente.

-Tive a impressão de ter ouvido uma discussão aqui embaixo à pouco tempo. O que houve? - Disse a mulher com o olhar questionador onde não se conseguiria esconder nada dela.

-Mãe, nós, bom.. eu e Harry nós estávamos conversando sabe... e...decidimos que não falta tanto para o Natal e então decidimos ficar até que passe as festas. - Dissera o ruivo tentando encobrir a briga pela viagem de Ginny com eles.

-Que ótimo! - Dissera a mulher sorrindo e abraçando os rapazes. - Agora sim teremos uma festa de natal como a muito tempo não tínhamos. - Continuou a mulher secando os olhos em uma ponta do avental que segurava.

-Sra. Weasley!! Vai chorar? Que isso? A gente tá falando que vai ficar pro natal... queria que essa notícia fosse alegre e não que fizesse a senhora chorar novamente.

-Eu estou chorando justamente pois me fizeram a mulher mais feliz nesse momento. - Dissera a mulher abraçando os dois, como se fossem novamente aqueles garotinhos de doze anos, que estavam na sua casa passando às férias da escola.

A manhã foi decorrendo peculiarmente tranqüila, com exceção de Ginny que saira junto com a mãe, única coisa que dissera fora um "-Trabalho para a Ordem" essas palavras seguida por um sorriso que acalmaria até o mais violento dos animais.

No horário do almoço todos estavam presentes com exceção de Ginny, o trio de amigos se preocuparam com o "não aparecimento" da ruiva para o almoço.

-Mãe?

-Sim filho?

-Porque Ginny não chegou até agora?

-Não sei... - Dissera a mulher de forma tranqüila.

-Esse não sabe está me saindo, mas como não é da sua conta. - Dissera Hermione para Ron que fizera um enorme bico e fez a garota engolir alguns risos.

O dia passou devagar, muito devagar aos olhos de Harry, ele que aguardava a ruiva para conversarem e isso o deixava apreensivo. O relógio com ponteiros da família balançou. E o ponteiro que vinha com o nome de Ginny ( Perigo Mortal – Viagem – Casa) . Ela batera na porta dos fundos e a mãe fora abrir.

-Quem é?

-O Coelhinho da páscoa, trazendo penas açucaradas para à ação de graças.

A mulher sorriu e abriu a porta.

-Como foi lá minha filha? - Perguntara a mulher supostamente só na cozinha.

-Nada muito difícil, mas por favor mamãe eu preciso de um liquido que cure alguns cortes, a garota despira do casaco deixando a vista a camisa que vestia extremamente rasgada e vários cortes nos ombros e costas.

-Que houve dessa vez? - disse a mulher analisando os ferimentos.

-Nada demais já disse, só que "ele" 'tá pegando pesado comigo dessa vez. Ele 'tá bravo pois disse uma verdades para ele. - Disse a garota como se fosse algo completamente rotineiro.

O trio entrara na cozinha fazendo Ginny pôr o casaco rapidamente, mas ainda sim não dera tempo para esconder os cortes e arranhões que tinha por todo o corpo.

-O que é isso? - Dissera Hermione horrorizada.

-Nada demais, já disse. - Respondeu tranqüilamente a garota como se fosse algo comum aquele tipo de corte.

-Quem é "ele" Ginny? - Perguntara Harry com as íris escuras ao ver os cortes.

-Ninguém. - Dissera enfaticamente, pondo um ponto final na conversa. - Vou tomar um banho a conversamos daqui a pouco. Esta bem Harry? - Perguntara um pouco receosa, ao ver o rosto extremamente carrancudo do namorado.

-Não... não está bem... mas pelo jeito tenho de concordar, não? - Dissera Harry mal-humorado.

-Sim. - Disse a garota séria perante o semblante do moreno.

Hermione e Rony se perguntavam onde seria que Ginny teria se metido e só aparecera na hora do jantar. Harry por outro lado ficara totalmente revoltado com a negativa da ruiva em dizer onde tinha conseguido todos aqueles machucados.

O rapaz percebera que a senhora Weasley descera as escadas e entrara na cozinha com uma bandeja com um pequeno cálice onde provavelmente estava com a poção para curar os ferimentos de Ginny. Então pensara: "-O momento é esse vou tranca-la no quarto e só abrirei a porta quando ela me disser onde foi que arrumara aquelas feridas."

Ele subira as escadas cautelosamente, não se preocupara com Rony ou Hermione, tinha no rosto escrito "Estou para poucos amigos" então tomaram por experiência própria não falar com ele quando estava assim, pois só receberia 'coices' como resposta.

O moreno abrira a porta vagarosamente e vira Ginny deitada de bruços coberta com um tecido muito fino sobre as costas, pelo visto ela estava aguardando a poção fazer efeito, já que visto sem roupa o ferimento parecia muito pior do que Harry imaginava.

Ele fez um feitiço não-verbal fazendo com que a porta se trancasse e respirara fundo, e analisara a situação, poderia se aproximar de Ginny e acaricia-la enquanto ela aguardava os ferimentos se cicatrizarem ou poderia ir direto ao ponto e perguntar onde havia se metido e quem é o tal "ele".

Ginny sentira a circulação do ar mudar ao ouvir um pequeno click na porta a garota sentiu a magia fluir por ali.

-Pensei que você fosse aguardar eu descer para conversarmos. - Dissera a garota ainda de bruços sem se mover.

-Você sabia quem era? - Perguntara o rapaz.

-Mais ou menos, senti a magia passar pelo ar, como se fosse uma leve brisa, então quer dizer que não era algo para me preocupar. - Dissera sinceramente.

-Então você sabe pra o que estou vindo aqui antes mesmo de você se curar não?

-Tenho duas alternativas... a primeira seria que você não está mais agüentando minha falta e veio aqui se aproveitar se uma doce dama em sua cama semi-nua. - e riu sozinha e pressentiu que ele não estava para piadas naquele momento e prosseguiu - ... ou segunda e pelo jeito a certa seja "Quem é 'ele'"? Acertei? - Perguntara a garota nesse momento virando-se de lado e se cobrindo melhor com o tecido.

-Isso mesmo. - Dissera de modo seco.

-Harry, está é uma coisa que infelizmente não posso te dizer agora, pois o que estou fazendo faz parte de um trabalho que foi incumbido antes mesmo que Dumbledore falecesse. - Disse a garota.

-Como não pode me dizer? Você não confia em mim? Já lhe disse Gin eu não vou me esconder por causa de Voldemort, mas também não quero te ver ferida por causa de nada e esse tal "ele" fez isso com você eu não admito que com você. - Dissera o moreno se aproximando perigosamente da cama de Ginny, e ele sabia que se continuasse a se olhar daquela forma os olhos da ruiva desistiria do que tentava descobrir.

-E quem disse você vai me perder por causa dessa bobagem? Não seja tolo Harry. Eu o amo e isso deveria bastar pra você pois se me ama tanto quanto diz confiaria em mim, e saberia que no momento certo eu lhe contarei quem é 'ele' e o que 'estou fazendo' de tãããããooo perigoso. - Disse a garota fazendo graça, mas contendo o riso pois a poção começara a fazer efeito e ela voltara a primeira posição para que a poção fizesse o efeito corretamente.

O moreno dera a volta e se aproximou da porta,

-Finiti incantatem. - Dissera ele para a porta abrir.

-Pra onde você vai descer? - Perguntara Ginny.

-Eu confio em você Ginevra... Mais do que você imagina... Mas percebi que agora , você é que não confia em mim – quando a garota ia falar ele levanta uma mão -Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar... -Ele se vira para ela e diz – Eu sempre vou te amar -e aparata sem falar mais nada.

-HAR... - Ela tentou o chamá-lo mas ele já havia aparatado.

--xx--

Na hora do jantar Molly Weasley subira até o quarto e vira Ginny de pé e vestindo-se.

-Filha, você precisa descansar um pouco mais. - Dissera a mulher.

-Não precisa mãe, já estou bem, quero descer e jantar com todos. - Ela olhara de esguelha para a mãe e arriscara uma pergunta. - Mãe...?

-Sim querida. - Respondeu a mulher dobrando alguns panos que estavam sobre a cama e sentando-se para ver melhor a filha.

-Harry... hã... está está muito bravo?

-Não sei querida, ele subiu e não desceu mais, ele deve ir para o jantar. Acho que está no quarto que era de Percy, já que eu pus as coisas dele lá até o natal. Ele disse que não precisava, mas acho melhor ele ter um pouco de privacidade, pelo menos até Carlinhos e Gui virem no natal. - A mulher se levantou e fora até a filha deu um beijo na testa dela. Ao chegar na porta ela simplesmente disse:

-Vá até o quarto dele e lhe explique o que está havendo, filha. Ele compreendera. - Disse a mulher. Quando chegara na porta do quarto Ginny a chamou de novo.

-Mãe... obrigada... - Disse ela com um sorriso terno.

Após algum tempo e coragem exigidos por parte de Ginny, ela fora até o andar onde estava localizado o quarto de percy, batera na porta com um pouco de excitação e não recebera resposta nenhuma. Bateu novamente e aguardou alguns minutos como não havia tido resposta ela abriu a porta entrara no quarto mas este estava vazio e com a cama intocada.

Ginny descera as escadas calmamente tentando conter o ansiedade que começava a lhe invadir. Olhara a sala não vira sinal de Harry, se aproximara da porta da cozinha e só quem estava lá era Ron bebendo algo juntamente com Hermione que segurava o seu copo intocado e pelo jeito poderia ser algo ilegal pois quando o ruivo vira Ginny as orelhas ficaram no mesmo momento vermelha e arrancara risos de Hermione, coisa que nem sempre fazia a garota rir.

-Vocês viram o Harry? - Perguntou a garota tentando conter a ânsia que começar a tomar contar dela.

-Não... bom... nós pensamos que ele estivesse com você pois ele subiu tem muito tempo achamos que ele teria ido te procurar já que ele não apareceu. - Respondera Hermione, com um olhar de "estavam fazendo coisas erradas debaixo do teto de seus pais."

-Não ele não estava comigo Hermione... bom... quer dizer... ele passou por lá e como não dei atenção para a pergunta 'dele' ele saiu no mesmo passo que entrou.

-Bom descer... ele não desceu. Já viu no quarto que ele está? - Perguntara Ron.

-Já e ele nem passou por lá.

Ron, Hermione e Ginny procuraram por Harry para o jantar, ele não estava na sala, então o procuraram por toda a casa e arredores.

-Onde será que ele se meteu? Será que ele voltou pro acampamento? - Perguntara Ron.

-Claro que não idiota. - Respondera Ginny rispidamente. - Ele não seria louco de voltar... sabe que vocês iriam atrás dele na mesma hora.

-Gin, fica calma, o Rony só está tentando pensar friamente. Está é uma coisa que você não está fazendo agora. - Dissera Hermione calmamente pondo a mão no ombro da amiga.

-? por que eu não acredito Mione que ele sumiu... ele não está tendo consideração comigo, sabe, ele pensa que só ele está tentando fazer algo que mude a situação em que estamos. - Dissera ela tentando conter a emoção que sentia.

Ron voltou, para a casa dizendo que o sótão, mas dizendo algumas palavras por fim:

-Ele vai aparecer quando quiser... ele não é nenhuma criança e se bem conheço o meu amigo...se ele estiver de cabeça quente a única coisa que poderemos fazer é esperar ele se acalmar. - Por fim seguindo o seu caminho para a casa.

Enquanto elas continuavam a procurar por ele próximo e ás redondezas do pomar.

-Ele ficou tão bravo assim. - Dissera Hermione.

-Acho que sim, eu não estava podendo me mover muito quando ele foi lá, e acabei dando repostas meio grosseiras...

-Nossa pra ele ter sumido assim ele deve ter ficado realmente chateado.

A ruiva não respondera nada e entrara em silêncio subira com um resmungo à mãe dizendo que não iria jantar e que estava sem fome.

--xx--

Harry saíra do quarto de Ginny e aparatara diretamente para o quarto em que estava da porta mesmo ele erguera a varinha e dissera:

-Accio capa de invisibilidade! - A capa levitara de dentro da mochila e voara obedientimente até o seu dono, ele saíra da casa coberto pela capa quando Rony estava "mostrando" algo à Hermione e a garota estava escarlate tentando não dar a atenção que ele queria.

Ele atravessara para a cozinha e aproveitara que Molly Weasley saia para pegar algumas batatas no canteiro. E passou pela porta rapidamente antes que se fechasse.

Ficara andando pelo jardim da casa, começara a nevar e concerteza logo perceberiam que estava ali Ele seguiu até uma árvore e se sentara em um dos troncos se amaldiçoando por não ter pego um casado mais quente.

Harry deitara-se em um grosso galho da árvore e percebera um certo rebuliço acontecendo dentro da casa. Provavelmente teriam sentido sua falta.

O rapaz se sentara quando vira Ginny sair da casa e chamar por ele, o semblante dela parecia um misto de preocupação e ira, Harry desistira de descer a conhecia muito bem, nesse estágio ela era suficientemente má para de jogar todas as maldições que fossem humanamente possivéis para que a pessoa sofresse bastante até que sua fúria extinguisse.

Ele a vê ir até um ponto próximo a placa onde esta escrito "A Toca" ele desce da árvore e se aproxima quando Hermione e Ron passam por ele por sorte o local estava pisoteado demais pra perceber mais uma pegada ali no meio da neve. E escutava a conversa do grupo: E não deixou de sentir um carinho maior ainda pelo ruivo quando o ouviu ele o conhecia muito bem.

Harry saira depois de ouvir o que Ginny desabafar com Hermione, ele voltara para a casa pensativo, aguardou que alguém saísse ou entrasse, até que a porta foi aberto e o ruivo aparecera.

-Harry, você tá ai ainda? - Perguntara olhando para o vazio.

O moreno pensou em não responder, mas achou que seria melhor falar.

-Sim... Como você me descobriu?

-Depois de nove anos do seu lado, como não compreenderia você? Me responda, e a segunda coisa foi o seu pé, quase bateu em mim.

-Droga... pensei que fosse uma pedra. - Disse em tom divertido.

-Passe.. e me diga por que brigaram? - O moreno abrira passagem como se estivesse olhando para a namorada e a irmã. Entrando logo à seguir.

-Bom... na realidade não algo tão sério que necessite eu sumir por algum tempo... mas precisava por a cabeça em ordem, este ... sei-la-o-que-for que a Gin anda fazendo é para o bem dela, mas eu fiquei realmente preocupado sabe... - Disse o rapaz indo em direção às escadas, Ron continuava a olhar para o nada - .. Ron?

-Fala cara? -Disse olhando para algum ponto a sua direita.

-Eu vou subir, você não me encontrou e amanhã na hora do café estarei com vocês normalmente. - Disse ele subindo.

-E quem pode saber de você?

-Ninguém, nem mesmo a Mione, ela iria contar logo pra Gin, eu tô adorando o rostinho dela de preocupação.

-Seu sadista. - Disse Ron rindo.

O ruivo continuava rindo e pegou um revista qualquer de fofocas que sua mãe havia comprado para disfarçar os risos, quando ouvira a porta ranger.

-Está rindo do que? - Questionara Hermione.

-Nada em particular, como não encontrei o Harry, eu me sentei e estou lendo estas bobagens que tem nessa revista, você acredita que estão falando que Harry se juntou à uma banda de Rock trouxa, para lutar contra o "aquele-que-não-dever-ser-nomeado" as escondidas. - Dizia Ron ainda rindo depois de olhar para a irmã e vê-la preocupada.

-Ron... você é um legume... - Disse Hermione ao lado do namorado e Ginny seguindo para o quarto respondendo à mãe que não iria jantar praticamente em um sussurro.

Harry aguardava a ruiva subir, queria vê-la um pouco mais, não que ele a deixaria quando partisse, mas estava (para ele) divertido ver ela tão agonia pelo seu sumiço. Ela abriu a porta com um chute e esta se escancarou... - "Não vou precisar nem me esgueirar" - Pensou o moreno.

Ela se deitou na cama e ele em algum canto do quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho quando ela se deitou, Harry calculara meticulosamente o tempo para que o ruído dele se sentando fosse conjunto com o da cama. Ginny abraçou o travesseiro e ficara ali imóvel olhando diretamente para o "Harry invisível" o moreno quase não estava respirando com medo de que ela o tivesse percebido.

-Harry, seu idiota! - Disse brava, virando-se para o outro lado.

O moreno continuou ali por mais algum tempo sentado olhando-a e apreciando-a como se fosse uma obra de arte nunca exposta ao mundo. Algo que lhe fugia da realidade, ele apreciava cada movimento da respiração que ia desacelerando gradativamente, - era sinal que está ficando sonolenta, pensava Harry com um sorriso mudo – as roupas em desalinho que permitia que o moreno pudesse ver brechas da pela tão macia da ruiva. E percebeu pelo silêncio e ausência de movimentação que ficara até muito tarde ali a olhando. Hermione não chegara para dormir, o que seria uma bela desculpa para sair e não olhar e o monstro que tinha no peito lhe instigando para atacar a namorada.

"-Sou muito idiota, como ela disse, não consigo ficar longe dela... quem não tem seus próprios segredos... eu mesmo sou um baú de segredos cheio deles. Ela ainda não sabe que eu ou Voldemort morreremos na nossa batalha, isso já foi prescrito pelo próprio 'Lord-das-trevas." - Pensava ele se remoendo por não ter sido mais condescendente com a mulher que tanto amava.

O rapaz tirou a capa e se aproximava da cama da ruiva devagar como um tigre prestes a dar o bote. Quando estava prestes a sentar na beira da cama, ele ouviu um suspiro e logo depois um sussurro.

-Pensei que você fosse passar a noite ali encostado na parede. - Ela se virou e olhou intensamente para os olhos de Harry com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-Não... er... - ficara sem reação, ao saber havia sido descoberto, e pelo jeito há algum tempo - ...eu iria sair dali assim que você dormisse. Mas...

-Mas o quê? - Perguntara a ruiva sentando-se na cama e continuar a fitá-lo.

-Mas eu não consegui sair, eu estava te olhando e pensando em como sou sortudo e burro.

-Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo? Nossa... por isso eu estava sentindo um cheiro de coisa queimando. - E dera um sorriso.

Aquele sorriso... Aquele sim era o sorriso que ela só dava pra ele. Um sorriso cheio de amor, não precisava de palavras para dizer mais nada, mas aquele sorriso sim, valia mais que todo o ouro do Gringont's.

Ele se aproximou para beija-la mas ela o impediu.

-Por que eu sorri não quer dizer já resolvemos nosso... ou melhor, sua crise por eu não ter contado o que ando fazendo para a ordem.

-Tá legal – ele passou a mão pelo cabelos rebeldes em sinal de cansaço – desculpe fui um total idiota, não sei o que deu em mim... mas quando vi todos aqueles ferimentos, acho que pirei... e quando cheguei aqui e vi como você estava eu não aguentei sabe... era muito pior do que imaginava.

Ela se levantou virou-se de costas para ele e tirou a blusa sem uma "segunda intenção", era um sinal mais que claro de total confiança que tinha no moreno.

-Vê? Não tem mais nada aqui, eram ferimentos superficiais, doíam um pouquinho com o contato mas estava tudo bem, Harry. - A garota fez menção de por a camisa novamente, mas Harry a impediu. Ele a puxou para perto dele, o toque com a pele da ruiva era como tivesse levado um choque de um raio, seu corpo todo reagiu a simples menção do toque, o monstro que ele tentava manter engaiolado simplesmente "quebrou" as correntes quando Ginny tirou a blusa inocêntemente para lhe mostrar que não havia mais ferida alguma..

-Gi... -Dissera com a voz grave, abraçando-a – Você é o que mais tenho de precioso. Eu acho que morreria se algo acontecesse com você. - Disse próximo ao seu ouvido... ele respirava pesadamente, fazendo a garota corar com o toque ritimado das mãos com o coração dela que parecia que iria sair pela boca.

-humm... Harry... não vai... acontecer nada com...comigo. - Tentava se manter sã já que o moreno começara a lhe beijar a curva do pescoço. - Har..rry – A ruiva gemeu aos toques de Harry. Aquilo para ele foi como uma permissão, o moreno a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, pegou a varinha dela e murmurou "colloportus" e a porta fez um leve crack. E juntara as duas varinhas em um criado mudo próximo à cama.

-Gin.. quero te sentir e te amar novamente. - Ele a olhara com um misto de pedido e afirmação. A ruiva apenas assentiu com a cabeça. No mesmo momento Harry lhe dera um beijo cheio de desejo e amor, cobiça para tê-la em seus braços, possessão para marcá-la como sua. A ruiva apenas tentava não gemer muito mais alto do que um leve sussurro. Ele fora descendo seus beijos até que chegou a feminilidade de Ginny, ele a beijou e com a língua ele passou por seu interior, Harry sentira o corpo da ruiva se retesar no momento em que a massageou com a língua. Ginny tentara suprimir em vão um gemido mas alto, aquilo estava fazendo o moreno sair da realidade ante aos toques que fazia á namorada, ele via para sua satisfação só em ver sua amada reagir daquela forma o extasiava. Era como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal adiantado e estivesse aprendendo a usá-lo ainda. A sensação que Harry sentira nesse momento fora como quando soubera que era bruxo, ou quando pode voar pela primeira vez em uma vassoura e sentir a liberdade por cada poro de seu corpo.

O moreno cada vez se deliciava com o corpo da ruiva, queria conhecer cada ponto em que ela sucumbisse a ele, demarcava cada curva, cada canto do corpo com beijos e carícias nunca antes tido imaginado, estava se deixando levar pelo seu próprio instinto, a única coisa que tinha em mente era fazer ela se sentir feliz, e que perdoasse a idotice que havia feito em não confiar nela.

Após algum tempo de carícias ele segurava as mãos de Ginny que quase suplicavam que a domasse por completo. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a sentara em seu colo, a beijando e acariciando o corpo nu da ruiva. Ginny pegara o membro do moreno a fazendo com que ele a penetrasse, e ele a fez vagarosamente fazendo a ruiva unhar suas costas instintivamente.

Após algumas investidas dele, o moreno começava a sucumbir ao ápice que se aproximava, e a ruiva dava sinais de estar se saciando plenamente com as investidas dele. Ele não agüentara ao ver o sorriso da garota e simplesmente se deixou levar, como se a sua alma fosse estar para sempre ligada a ela.

--xx--

Ginny entrara no quarto tirou os sapatos, sentiu uma movimentação no quarto, Harry poderia estar por ali, então ela se deitou com um pouco mais de força fazendo a cama ranger um pouco mais, mas ficou prestando atenção nos sons do quarto e percebera o som que veio do canto do seu quarto.

Ficara imovél por um bom tempo olhando para onde havia ouvido o ruído por mínimo que tivesse sido os treinamentos que estava tendo estava começando a render frutos... além das escoriações bem tratadas pela mãe. Começara a pensar se quando entrasse em batalha com Harry, Ron e Hermione conseguiria curar tão quanto à matriarca da família.

"-Hermione cura como uma verdadeira curandeira... será que serei de ajuda?" - Era um pensamento que lhe povoava a mente à alguns dias.

Fora tirada dos pensamentos quando Harry suspirara quase imperceptivelmente. A ruiva ficara extremamente aborrecida por causa do moreno

"-Harry, seu idiota!" - Dissera a garota olhando para o canto onde ele se encontrava e virou-se pensando em dormir. Mas não conseguia, sua cabeça fora povoada pela falta de confiança em Harry, o medo de não conseguir ser de grande ajuda no grupo que voltaria ao trabalho logo depois do natal. Sentira o corpo se entregando ao cansaço mas a mente continuava bem acordada.

E como se tivesse passado horas a fio de olhos fechados ouvira o movimento novamente no canto do quarto. Ficara imóvel e aguardara. Ela podia sentir os olhos do moreno sobre si, e tentava se concentrar em continuar com a respiração pausada e os olhos "bem" fechados.

A ruiva sentiu o revoar da capa nas suas costas, ele havia se descoberto... ela sentiu aproximação dele, respirou fundo para poder controlar toda a frustração.

-Pensei que você fosse passar a noite ali encostado na parede. - Harry ficou visivelmente desconcertado pela descoberta que fiz.

Após a conversa deles. Harry pensara ter sido rapidamente perdoado com o sorriso que Ginny lhe dera porém a garota fugiu do beijo do rapaz..

-Por que eu sorri não quer dizer já resolvemos nosso... ou melhor, sua crise por eu não ter contado o que ando fazendo para a ordem. - Disse ela de forma autoritaria demonstranto o quanto havia ficado magoada com a reação do moreno.

-Gi... -A forma em que Harry menciou seu próprio nome a fez se arrepiar e se ele não houvesse a abraçado ela concerteza teria se sentado na cama. – Você é o que mais tenho de precioso. Eu acho que morreria se algo acontecesse com você. - Ele disse em seu ouvido o que fez a ruiva perder um pouco da magoa que sentia pela falta de confiaça do moreno.

Ela tentara responder o moreno descentemente mas articular as palavras estava se tornando um verdadeiro suplicio com ele a beijando e cheirando fazendo sua pele se arrepiar -Humm... Harry... não vai... acontecer nada com...comigo. - Até que um leve gemido saiu de sua boca.

O moreno lhe pedira para ser amada por ele e consequentemente ela não conseguiria e não queria negar-lhe tal fasanha. Apenas balançara a cabeça em afirmação, no mesmo instante fora sua razão fora empurrada de penhasco abaixo por causa do beijo de Harry, aquilo a fazia sentir vários sentimentos ao mesmo tempo, não queria ter de pensar em Hermione, Ron ou sua mãe caso pensasse em entrar no quarto ela tinha certeza que amaldiçoaria qualquer um por causa daquele beijo.

Ela sentia os beijos do moreno percorrendo seu corpo lhe marcar em brasa, as carícias lhe fazendo gemer e Ginny tentando em vão contê-las e isso parecia excitar Harry. A garota não queria ter a certeza de onde aquele rastro de beijos à levaria. Mas enquanto ela tentava se manter acorda naquele misto de sonho e delírio, a sensação fora de ter sido possuída por algo que ela não conhecia ou imaginaria que existia, no momento em que sentiu os labios e lingua de Harry dentro de si ela não conseguira prender o gemido que guardava em sua garganta desde o momento que ele começara aquela loucura, a ruiva não conseguia articular palavras seu corpo reagia por si só. Com rebolados ou retesagens involuntárias, na realidade a única coisa que conseguira fazer naquele momento fora prender os dentes mordendo um dedo evitando um novo gemido.

A ruiva por vezes não pensada ela gemia ou tentava em vão puxar o moreno quase como se suplicasse para que ele a tirasse o que lhe restava de sensato – ou o pouco de razão que lhe sobrara em algum canto remoto de sua mente. O moreno simplismente segurara suas mãos o que fazia ela se excitar com aquele simples ato. Ele sorria em ver o rosto de Ginny corado

Ela sentiu-se sendo erguida e o moreno alojando-se entre suas pernas, a garota pegara o membro do namorado insitando-o para que a pentrasse, ele o fez devagar, Ginny sentiu-se como se delirasse ou estivesse com uma febre muito alta, aquilo não se comparava a primeira vez deles. Ela cravara as unhas nele para que nele houvesse uma marca sua como ele deixara nela.

Ginny sentia o membro dele pulsar dentro de si, ela o queria e o sentimento era reciproco, ele a olhava intensamente e a cada investida ela sucumbia ao àpice daquela noite, ela sentia que Harry também não resistiria por muito tempo. Ela sorrira ao ver que ele também não resistiria e como se fosse algo sincronizado os dois chegaram ao seu climax. Ginny sentia o coração de Harry ao ser abraçada pelo moreno como se a alma de ambos houvesse se fundido entre eles. Após algumas juras entre os dois eles adormeceram no quarto de Gin, esquecendo-se de onde estavam e que haviam muito mais pessoas na casa.

O sol começava a nascer e um raio penetrara a penumbra do quarto onde estavam, Harry abrira os olhos e quase caira da cama.

-Gin... - Tentava acordar mansamente a ruiva, até que uma batida na porta a fez se sobressaltar da cama.

-Filha já está acordada?

-Sim mãe. - Ela dissera um pouco alto demais o que tivera medo se delatado.

-Preciso da sua ajuda hoje... tenho umas coisas urgente à fazer para a Ordem. - Dissera de forma serena a matriarca da família.

-Tá mãe, já estou descendo.

-Vou acorda seu irmão.

Harry se levantara da cama vestiu a calça e se cobrira com a capa. Antes de sair do quarto ele só ouvira um berro.

-PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI RONALD WEASLEY.

Ginny apenas correra com o roupão que acabara de vestir e fora até a porta do irmão, e a cena era um tanto comprometedora, Ronald Weasley deitado ao lado de uma Hermione semi-nua ao seu lado.

N/A:Bom minha gente sei que terminei na melhor parte... farei um capítulo extra (que já está em andamento) sobre a noite de Rony e Hermione.

Tenho uma dedicatória a fazer... minha querida prima Talita Johnson, ela é Sonserina mas gosto muito dela. Parabéns priminha.

Muito obrigado a cada um que tem colaborado, lendo deixando reviews.

**Priscila Louredo. ** Obrigado por estar gostando da minha fic, também sou grande apreciadora das suas.

**Tammie**. Beijos pra vocÊ também.

**Geia.** Muito obrigado pelo apoio

E a minha querida e super amiga** Sil17 **Te adoro amiga. Vc é tudo o que uma pessoa precisa pra escrever nos dias nublados, atenciosa, gentil sem falar que contribui muito com as suas fic's. Hauahuahauahuaa

Beijos à todos que deixaram ou não uma pequena resenha, não deixem de comentar nem que seja, "eu estou lendo a sua fic continua postando", ou "Tá atrasada a atualização, quero ver o porca torcer o rabo" XD

Ahhhhhhhhhh sim, não posso esquecer de desejar um feliz natal, à todos, que todo mundo tenha tempo pra ler nas festas e comer muita besteira. XD hauahuahau

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

** Cap.04 - Entre Histórias, memórias e outras coisas  
**

_N/A /i Este capítulo teve um 'leve' retrocesso, mais precisamente, o momento que que Harry subira e entrara no quarto de Ginnye ter passado 'literalmente' a noite lá._

_Não esquecendo que está fic tem conteúdo inapropriado pra menores de 17 (NC-17) esta é a classificação não é atoa._

_Boa leitura_.

* * *

Ron continuara sentado no sofá com a revista na mão enquanto Ginny subira murmurando que não iria jantar.

Algum tempo depois Sra. Weasley chamara Hermione e Ron pra jantar. Hermione olhara de maneira inquisidora para o rapaz.

-Pode falar?

-Que foi Mione?

-Não se faça de idiota, pois sei que esta escondendo algo. E não me diga que estou ficando neurótica pois não estou.

Ron sorriu e lhe deu um selinho na garota.

-Não você não é neurótica... mas pensa demais. - Sorriu e entrara na cozinha.

-Você... - Ao entrar na cozinha parou imediatamente com a monografia que faria à Ronald Weasley, na mesa se encontrava Lupin, Tonks, Gui, Fleur, os gêmeos e mais dois membros da ordem, ambos guardavam alguns papéis.

-Querida, onde está Gin? - Perguntara a senhora Weasley.

-Ela pediu para avisar que não iria jantar hoje, sra. Weasley.Ela está meio aborrecida por causa do "sumiço" do Harry.

-Harry sumiu? - Perguntara Lupim.

-Nada de mais. - Adiantara Ron – Ele só teve uma pequena discussão com a minha irmã por causa de alguns ferimentos nas costas dela.

O rosto de Lupim se modificara de preocupação para intendimento.

-E Ginny não lhe contou o que ela está fazendo?

-Não. - Disseram Ron e Hermione em uníssono.

-Bahh - Fizera um movimento displiscente com a mão - bobagem, ela poderia ter contado que está treinado comigo e o velho Moody e nós andamos exagerando só um "_pouquinho_" sabe... - concluiu Tonks como se fose algo completamente natural.

-Um pouquinho? Puxa... aqueles ferimentos são terriveis.

-Só pra quem ver assim, são apenas superficiais, como já disse uma vez para a Molly. Era só passar um pouco da poção que eu dei que sumiria em poucas horas.

-Mas eu tenho feito isso, não fica uma marca sequer. - Disse a mulher confiante.

-E depois de um ano a Gin treinando conosco ela tem melhorado a passos largos... a agilidade dela melhorou, o desempenho, ela tem treinado perfeitamente todos os dias depois que Hogwarts fechou...- Dizia totalmente orgulhosa pelo fato.

-Humm, então quer dizer que aqueles ferimento foram causados por você e o Moody? - Perguntara Hermione.

A mulher acentira com a cabeça. - Molly tem levado Ginny a nova central da Ordem toda vez que estou de folga ou Moody não está prestando serviço pela ordem, sabe como é né... Vai fazer dois anos que Dumbledore morreu e isso torna as coisas um tanto difícéis já que muitos aliados após a morte dele fugiram do país. Mas digo fugiram do país não foram engolidos pelo mundo, pois desapareceram, as vezes temos até medo de terem sido pegos por Vol-Vol..voldemort – Ela unira toda a força que tinha, era uma tarefa dificil poder dizer o nome de uma pessoal onde passara toda a vida com medo, mas Lupin a ajudava a ter forças e ela o ajudava a encontrar forças toda noite de lua cheia.

-Mas como vai a vida Tonks? - Perguntara Hermione mudando de assunto.

-Bom... como sabem eu e Remo estamos morando juntos, já que muitas pessoas não aceitam nossa relação... e casar é um tanto dificil principalmente nessas condições... sabe quando ele precisa tornar o peludinho às vezes as pessoas não entendem muito bem, e fica dificil dele arrumar um emprego, as pessoas são muito pre-conceituosas. - Ela olhara Lupin com todo o carinho e lhe dera um beijo no rosto murmurando: "-não fique assim, Eu te amo" -... mas tem mais uma coisa... que é um tanto provavel, mas ainda não tem nada confirmado ofícialmente mas... -ela se virou para Remo e lhe disse: "Desculpe, não lhe contei antes por que estava com medo da sua reação, mas depois de hoje andei conversando algumas coisas com Molly andou confimando as minhas suspeitas... e... acho que estou grávida Remo"

A sala prorrompeu em apalausos muitos dando os parabéns ao atonito ex-professor de Defesa contra artes das trevas e as mulheres sorriam e abraçavam Tonks mexendo na barriga da mulher que nem se quer havia mudado de forma. Remo se levantou se aproximou a mulher e lhe abraçou com lágrimas aos olhos, os presentes estavam à beira das lágrimas, como o futuro papai se ajoelhou e acaricíava a barriga da mulher.

-Mas... mas... ele pode ser também ser um... um...um...

-Lobsomen? Pouco provável querido o máximo que acontecera é ser como Gui no momento atual, ter seus rompantes violentos e gostar de carne um pouco mais sangrenta, mas isso a gente tira de letra... - Disse a mulher com um sorriso cálido e acolhedor.

-Eu devia ter desconfiado... você anda muito esquisita... mais que o normal, tudo bem que há muito tempo não derruba mais nada, queima nada, ou destroi alguma coisa...

-Ela fazia isso pra chamar a sua atenção. - Dissera Ron, de um jeito desleixado, falava como se explicasse o óbvio para uma criança de 5 anos. - Sabe, quando eu, Harry e Mione achavamos que ela estava deprimida por conta de Sírius, ela tinha mudado muito, então tinhamos - apontava para Hermione deliberadamente - chegado a conlusão que ela amava Sírius e estava assim por causa dele, mas quando aconteceu toda aquela confusão na ala hospitalar, e mamãe havia entregue o segredo de Tonks... bom comecei a me lembrar dos momentos que ela fazia algo errado... e elas vinham sempre quando professor Lupim estava no lugar, nem sempre era quando Síirus estava, mas ela queria se mostrar um boa 'senhora do lar' para o professor.

Todos olhavam aturdidos para Rony, ele com aquele jeito relaxado e de que não ligava para os outros . Hermione olhara para o ruivo completamente atúrdita.

-Você é sempre assim? Ou hoje foi um acaso? Pois você nunca percebe coisas desse tipo. - Disse a garota.

Rony olhara dentro das iris castanhas da garota e dissera simplismente: - Eu percebo muitas coisas... mas nem sempre fico falando. Nem fazendo discurso. Principalmente se for sentimento dos outros. - Finalizara olhando serio para Hermione.

Rapidamente esse detalhe fora passado por despercebido, todos conversavam animadamente sobre a grávidez de Tonks, as mulheres se encaminharam para a sala e começavam a conversar sobre roupas e coisas do tipo.

-Querida eu lhe farei um lindo par de sapatinhos, você verá como ficara lindo. - Dizia uma Senhora Weasley muito emotiva. Por outro lado os homens começavam a conversar sobre quadribol, ou notícias que apareciam (ou não) no jornal bruxo.

-Nesses tempos de guerra é tão difícil ter um bebê, eu digo isso por experiência própria, Gui, Carlinhos,Percy , Fred, George, Rony e Ginny que estava à caminho... lembro que me distorcia em 5 para conseguir concluir tudo que me pediam, claro... trabalho de campo fica de lado por nós.

-As mulheres assentiam concordando, ao imaginar a bondosa senhora Weasley fazendo trabalhos e mais seis filhos colados atrás deles.

-Quendo serrá que ui poderrei ter meu bebê... gostarria de poderr da esta alegrrria parra Gui. - Dizia Fleur entristecida.

-Não se preocupe tudo ao seu tempo. O que aconteceu com Tonks fora por acaso, não estavam nos planos deles um bebê agora..., mas se aconteceu só temos que festejar, mais um bruxinho para correr pelos cantos. - Dizia Molly de forma acolhedora abraçando a nora que se mostrava totalmente entristecida pelo fato de não estar grávida de seu marido.

-Vocês vão ter bastante tempo pra isso, logo, logo... - Brincara Hermione.

Após algumas horas, risos e conversas mais tarde os presentes começaram a ir embora, Tonks e um sorridente Remo sairam pela lareira - eles estam no momento, morando junto da família de Ninphadora pois a antiga casa dos gritos, esta sendo rigorosamente reformada e re-ajustada para a família Lupim, que estava se formando – Hermione soubera ao perguntar à mulher. Gui e Fleur também seguiram pela rede de flú - o terreno da Toca estava sendo rigosoramente vigiado, e os feitiços de proteção iam de magia anti-aparatação até a magias que impediam vassouras voarem nos terrenos e próximidades da casa – Os gêmeos como sempre só ficavam pro jantar sempre voltavam pro apartamento que fica em cima da loja de logros.

Algum tempo depois Senhor e Senhora Weasley subiram dando um beijo em Ron e Hermione. Ambos ficaram na sala jogando xadrez bruxo. Ao que perceberam depois de algum tempo que estavam literalmente 'sozinhos', o ruivo começara a falar com a garota.

-Ei?

-hum? - Disse ela tentando não perder a concentração no jogo.

Ron se levantara do lugar onde estava e beijara a testa da morena. Ela fica intrigada com tal gesto, na casa dos pais dele, por vontade do própria do rapaz nunca assumiram o que tinham publicamente.

--xx--

**_ FLASHBACK_**

_Os três estavam escondidos na Antiga casa Black estavam à procura do medalhão no andar dos quartos, enquanto Harry procurava no "buraco" que Monstro chamava de quarto._

_Hermione revirava em dos quartos com a ajuda de Ron, ela tentava bobamente puxar uma gaveta que estava enperrada._

_-Que houve? - Perguntara o ruivo._

_-Ela tá.. enperrada... oh droga. - Esbravejava a garota._

_-Pera, pera... deixa eu te ajudar. - Disse ele se pondo por trás da garota e segurando um pedacinho das alças, a maior parte da mão estava por cima das de Hermione. Ao sentir os corpos tão colados a garota colara ligieramente._

_-"Mas que droga. Ele está só me ajudando... e a coisa não tá ajudando muito..." - A garota tentava raciocinar friamente a situção._

_-Olhe... acho que ela realmente está bem presa... eu vou contar de um à três quanto chegar no "agora" nós puxamos ao mesmo tempo com bastante força. Ta legal? - Dizia o ruivo._

_-Até parece que não estou fazendo força, Ronald. - Alfinetara Hermione._

_-Okay. - Respondera do garoto tentando não responder 'adequadamente' a malcriação da garota._

_"-Ela tá querendo me deixar doido... e vai acabar conseguindo..." - Pensava rapidamente o ruivo, entre mais alguns pensamentos muitos convidativos sobre uma garota e uma cama que se localizava atrás deles._

_-Um ... - Tentaram segurar o puxador com o máximo de força possível - ...Dois... - Se prepararam para puxar – Três... Hermione pusera o pé direito apoiando no grande armário - ...Agora – Gritara o Ron._

_No momento que se seguiu o que se via era muita poeira Ron e Hermione jogados em cima da cama daquele quarto numa posição meio incomoda e o puxador na mão de ambos._

_-Há não... quebrou... - Disse Hermione._

_-Não tem problema, até que eu gostei por ela ter quebrado sabe... - Disse o ruivo soltando o puxador e sentado-se na cama ao lado da garota._

_-E porque? Ronald..._

_-Bom pra começar, ela já estava me chateando... em segundo lugar você já esta com as mãos feridas por causa dela. - Ele puxou as mãos da garota e tinham alguns cortes com marcas do desenho do puxador. - E terceiro, eu queria ver você assim, sabe... - o ruivo começara a enrusbecer apartir das orelhas. - Você fica muito bonita... quando está brava._

_Ela se desarmou no mesmo instante que ele pegara a sua mão e beijava onde estavam as feriadas, "-Ele só pode estar ficando louco, não tem explicação..." - pensava frenéticamente Hermione tentando formular um frase que a tirasse da situação intima que estavam tomando..._

_-Você so pode ter ficado doente, Ron... que você tem?- Disse ela se levantando e indo em uma direção bem distante do ruivo, e pensara em seguir até a porta._

_-Eu? Bom... - ele fora mais rápido e fechara a porta. - Pra começar eu acho que devemos conversar, você não vai poder fugir sempre de mim ou desconversar sobre o que aconteceu na Toca no casamento de Gui, já tem quase um ano que estamos nessa com Harry e você nem sequer toca no assunto._

_-Não tenho nada pra falar sobre isso. - A garota ficara vermelha com a lembrança do fatídico dia "ela encontrara Ron sozinho em um dos quartos após a cerimônia, estava terminando de guardar mais algumas coisas na sua mochila. Hermione se aproximara e sem dizer nada subiu em cima de Ron e o beijara, mas não fora um beijo comum, era um beijo de posse, como se ela fosse a dona dele e o ruivo permitira tal ato, ele correspondera integralmente ao beijo. Quando percebera o que tinha feito, ela simplismente se levantou e saiu do quarto ao ouvir som de passos no corredor." - .. Não temos NADA à falar sobre isso._

_-Há temos sim, você me beijou, quase me seduziu Hermione e saiu do quarto sem mais nem menos, e nem sequer fala sobre o assunto, eu já estou ficando doente com isso. Você senhorita certinha monita-chefe entre mais um monte de coisas, tá pensando o que? Que sou algum fantoche seu? - Rony se aproximara e a garota como um bicho acuado dera um passo para trás, tentava ter espaço para encarar o ruivo._

_-Eu não te seduzi Ronald... sim.. simm.simplismente te beijei , um.. um beijo inocente. - Tentava articular nervosamente a garota._

_-- b __Inocente /b ... Hah ... tá bom... inocente... - O ruivo começara a se aproximar de Hermione perigosamente atá que ela não tinha mais para onde fugir._

_-O que você tá pensando em fazer...Rony... - Disse a garota engolindo seco se perdendo dentro dos olhos rapaz._

_-Eu? Bom já que você me deu um beijo inocênte... -ele a puxou mais para perto, segurando sua cintura de forma que não se esquivasse dele novamente. - eu vou te beijar também... mas não será de forma inocênte... - Concluíra o ruivo se aproximando os lábios da morena._

_-Não se atreva... seu... seu... - "Ele não pode estar falando sério, não... NÃO ELE TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO " - sua mente gritava para que fugisse mas seu corpo não... seu coração estava acelerado, estava ficando anciosa por aquilo._

_-Hermione?_

_-Hum.._

_-Fica quieta. - Dissera o ruivo colando os corpos e deu-lhe um beijou cálido e quente, ele fora exigente com sua lingua, abrira passagem para a boca de Hermione, onde ela se deixou obedecer, o rapaz a levantou e enconstou-a na parede velha e surrada do cômodo. Ela por outro lado simplismente cruzou as pernas na cintura do ruivo e continuara o beijo ela passeava as mãos da nuca às costas dele. Ron a segurava pelas coxas a fazendo se arrepiar._

_Logo os dois estavam entregues em uma dança sensual, ali naquela parede... as roupas impediam muitas coisas da qual anciavam, as brigas durante tanto tempo impedia algo que seria invitavel, a paixão dos dois._

_Ron a levara para a cama, e continuavam a se beijar... até que ouviram um estalar na porta. Sentiram como se um raio os tivesse atingido. Se separaram ofegantes._

_Depois de algum tempo ambos em silêncio a garota tomara a iniciativa._

_-O que você vai fazer? - Perguntara a morena._

_-Eu? Porque essa pergunta agora? Eu vou continuar procurando o medalhão, ué? - Repondera o ruivo sorrindo._

_A garota fechara o semblante – Seu... Seu.. Legume incensivel, seu... Trasgo... Seu..._

_Mas fora impedida de terminar os insultos Ron a beijava docemente. - Você quer dizer com relação à nós dois? - Ela acentira confimando –... Eu quero poder namorar você, mas não quero que minha família saiba ainda, eles vão nos pertubar demais.._

_-Mas.. - Ela voltara a pensar racionalmente – por que?_

_Ele virou e começou a enumerar algumas 'razões' – Primeiro meus irmãos Fred e George não vão deixar passar essa de jeito nenhum, eles não dão refresco pra ninguém, nem mesmo pra você; Segundo minha mãe – fizera uma careta - ... ela vai começar a falar das responsabilidades de um namoro, o que isso acarreta e ela vai puxar meu pai pra essa conversinha 'famíliar', e não estou disposto a ouvir, terceiro e acho que esse é o mais importante, se algum comensal descobrir que estamos juntos eles sequestraram um de nós para nos impedir, Foi por isso que Harry terminou com a Gin. Esqueceu?_

_-Não. - Respondera tristemente._

_-A única coisa que podemos nos consolar, será um com o outro. - Dissera acariciando o rosto de Hermione._

_-Você tem razão. -Ela olhara estranhamente para Ron – Nossa, VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO!!!! - Falara chocada.._

_-E o que tem isso? - Perguntara o ruivo._

_-Rony, você nunca tem razão em nada... meu Deus, estou ficando louca... acho que terei de ir ao St.Mungus, devo estar com algum problema... aliás eu não quem tem problema aqui é você não sou eu que estou falando algo coerente... e sim Ronald Weasley o legume mais insensível .. - Mas fora calada com um beijo do ruivo._

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Após sairem de Grimauld Place não comentaram nem sequer com o melhor amigo... ele dizia ter descoberto algum tempo depois quando os flagou em um tórrido beijo na casa - se é que poderiam chamar assim.onde moravam.

-Que aconteceu? - Perguntara Hermione.

-Nada me deu saudades de você - Disse sorrindo a tirando do lugar onde estavam e a encaminhando até o sofá.

-Mas...

-Eu sei o que eu disse, mas não tem mais ninguém por aqui, Harry não vai aparecer por aqui mesmo agora e Gin a essa hora esta dormindo.

-hah... quer dizer que você sabe onde o Harry está!?

-Sei...

-Me fala onde aquele sem juízo esta...

-Não... eu não quero falar dele, 'do meu melhor amigo'... mas eu prefiro fazer uma 'pequena' inspeção na minha 'melhor amiga', sabe...

Hermione corara. -Ron, estamos na casa dos seus pais... - Ele à tapou a boca com um beijo.

-Como eu lhe disse antes, eu já sei o que eu disse, quer parar... tá todo mundo dormindo, Mione. Vem cá estou com saudades dos seus beijos.

Os dois começaram com beijos inocentes, até por que Hermione ficara visivelmente preocupada com que os pais do ruivo aparececem ali e os pegasse em uma situação constrangedora.

Ron pecebera imediatamente qual era o medo dela e a levou para o quarto dele. Subira as escadas com ela no colo.

-Vou sair antes que amanheça do seu quarto. - Dizia uma Hermione enrusbecida.

-Tá até porque eu deixei minha varinha la embaixo.

-Eu também...droga - Dizia a morena constrangida por tal constatação.

-Que foi?

-Sei lá...mas não está certo... estamos muito longe das varinhas, e se algo acontecer?

-Não seja boba... o que pode acontecer? O pior será a cama cair com nós dois. - Sorrira o ruivo.

Dos risos iniciaram-se alguns beijos, eles gradativamente começaram a tomar visivel grandeza e se tornando mais quentes. Rony desabotoara a camisa que estava atrpalhando a aproximação deles, Hermione tirara o vestido que usava e se alojara próximo ao tórax do rapaz.

O ruivo a deitara e seus beijos foram descendo até que chegou as coxas da morena, ele começara a mordiscá-la. A morena segura a boca contendo o riso e os gritinhos que vinham subiam a garganta.

-Sabe o que eu mais gosto quando estou aqui na casa dos meus pais? E sem as varinhas?- Dissera de forma maliciosa.

-O que? Se tem algo pra se gostar...- Dissera tentando ficar séria.

-Você tentando conter a alegria de estarmos juntos. - E continuara a beijá-la. E os beijos seguiam-lhe um caminho vertiginoso.

A garota tentava conter os gemidos que lhe subiam à garganta. Após algum tempo de carícias do ruivo, ela investira pra cima do rapaz, ela apoiava seus braços prendendo os do rapaz.

-Bom... se você pode ver um lado bom nisso eu também posso ver não? - Perguntara de forma inocente dando pequenos beijos no rapaz.

-Claro. - Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

No mesmo momento ela começara a dar beijos no tórax descendo cada vez mais os beijos. até que chegara a masculinidade de Ron. Ela o pegara com as duas mãos e acariciava-o fazendo o ruivo se contorcer de excitação.

-hummm... assim não vale.. - Tentava falar o rapaz que não conseguira ser tão centrado com Hermione contendo os gemidos.

-Claro que pode. - Dizendo isso a garota pôs o membro em sua boca e o chupou.

O rapaz demonstrava que não aguentaria muito tempo, ambos estavam excitados por dois fatores. Primeiro a adrenalina que percorria os corpos com a imaginação de serem pegos e segundo o jogo de sedução que ambos faziam, conheciam cada lugar que excitava mais ou aqueles que os deixava mais relaxados e no momento ambos estavam travando uma 'guerra' pra decidir quem tinha poder naquela cama.

-Mi... você faz qualquer... loucura que eu faça... valer a pena. - Tentava se conter o rapaz, falando baixo e com a voz perigosamente sexy.

-E eu o amo. - Disse a garota subindo para o colo de Ron, e colocando o membro entre suas pernas.- E só pra você não esquecer... eu mando em você. - a garota sorria.

-Com toda certeza. Quem mais eu deixaria que mandasse em mim. - Disse o rapaz agora segurando as coxas de Hermione investindo delicadamente fazendo ela se deliciar enquanto o rapaz lhe penetrava. Ron a deitou na cama e a beijava entre os seios sugando cada parte que lhe era possivel beijar nas posição em que estavam.

Hermione ofegava a cada investida; o toque do rapaz era como altas cargas elétricas passando pelo seu corpo que iam da nuca à ponta dos pés... Ela não conseguira segurar um gemido que tanto se policiava para não soltar.Algum tempo depois ambos chegaram ao extase Ron se deitara e Hermione se levantara e tateava pelo chão sua roupa.

-Aonde vai?

-Pro meu quarto Ron.

-Não, deita aqui você sai de manhã logo cedo, antes de todos acordarem. - Falava ele puxando a garota que estava pondo a camisa do ruivo.

-Não, Ron ... melhor eu ir...

-Nem pensar... pode ficar aqui eu "tento" acordar bem cedo e te acordo para você voltar para o quarto da Gin.

-Tá legal... vai ficar por sua conta e risco. - A garota deitara na cama e se aconchegara ao corpo do ruivo.

--xx--

A noite passara rapidamente aos sentidos de Rony e Hermione. O ruivo se despertara com um rangido da porta os raios de Sol foram a primeira coisa captada pelos olhos do rapaz, a seguinte não fora uma coisa das mais agradáveis naquele momento... ele abrira os olhos encarara o rosto da mãe completamente atonita com a cena que via sua frente.

-Ma..ma...mãe. - O rapaz falava quase num fio de voz.

-Ron? Que est... - Hermione não conseguia formular mais nenhuma palavra no instante que levantara a cabeça e vira Molly Weasley com o rosto vermelho.

A mulher gritara parecia que havia um bicho papão ou na melhor das hipóteses um Dementador absorvendo sua alma.

-PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI RONALD WEASLEY.

Rony levantara de um salto da cama e a namorada se cobria até o rosto completamente corada.

-Calma, mãe...

-CALMA, VOCÊ ME PEDE CALMA? RONAL BILLIUS WEASLEY O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI???? - A mulher estava num misto de susto e descrença.

Todos os presentes se aproximaram do quarto, com excessão de Harry, que aparentava não ter saido do quarto.

-Que esta... hohou... quer dizerr que Roniquinho estava dando uns amassos nesse cômodo. - Brincara Fred.

-NÃO BRINQUE COM ISSO FRED.- Esbravejara Molly.

-Pelo menos não foi no seu quarto mamãe... - George começara a formular a piada, mas ao ver os olhos crispados da mãe, voltara instintivamente para trás descendo quase num passo as escada que dão acesso a sala.

Hermione estava coberta até a altura dos olhos a garota estava completamente vestida... mas a vergonha mesmo assim lhe subia a face. Não conseguia compreender como fora tão tola de dormir até tão tarde.

-Querida se acalme, vamos descer e lá em baixo conversaremos, cada um vá arrumar o que fazer. Ronald e Hermione queremos os dois na cozinha... Vamos conversar sobre o ocorrido aqui em cima durante o café...Ginny?...está bem? - Perguntara o pai.

A garota fora despertada do choque e ao mesmo tempo do susto de ver o irmão e a amiga em situação bastante constrangedora. - Si...Sim, papai?

-Acorde o Harry, queremos os quatro lá embaixo, precisamos _conversar_

-Tá. - A garota fora monosilábica na resposta e seguira para a porta do namorado.

--xx--

Ginny batera na porta, e o rapaz dissera em um leve sussurro... entra como se eu estivesse ai dentro. A garota agiu como pedira.

-Harry, tô entrando.. espero que você esteja vestido, pois já tivemos situações constragedoras demais por hoje. - E ria abertamente tentando quebrar o clima que se instalava no corredor, entrando no quarto dando passagem ao namorado. O rapaz se descubrira da capa suspirando aliviado.

-Que sorte eu ter trancado a porta daqui e de lá.

-Mas Hermione e Rony não tiveram a mesma sorte.- Dissera a garota sentando na cama que estava intocada.

-Sei, mas o que será que houve? Rony e Hermione nunca deram um fora desses de ficarem juntos aqui na casa dos pais de vocês. - Dissera o rapaz sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

-Percebi. E por falar nisso à quanto tempos eles estão juntos?

-Não sei ao certo... mas eu acho que estão juntos à mais tempo que nós imaginamos. - Dizia o rapaz sensatamente.

-Bom ... se nós contarmos nossas indas e vindas, estamos juntos à mais ou menos um ano e um pouquinho, estou certa?

O rapaz fizera um rosto de quem fazia contas espantosas na mente dizendo em seguida. - Acho que sim, terminei quando Dumbledore morreu, e voltamos após o casamento de Fleur e Gui, depois terminamos alguns meses depois que comecei procurar os Horcruxes e voltamos dois meses depois... realmente sou um homem vergonhoso... nunca mantenho minha palavra se tratando de você sabe... - Disse ele acariciando o rosto de Ginny.

-E se arrepende?

-De ter voltado com você?

Ela acentira a cabeça, o rapaz sorrira e respondera.

-Nenhuma vez. A única coisa da qual me arrependo e de ter terminado com você essas duas vezes. - Disse o rapaz finalizando com um beijo. e falou em seguida. - Acho que vou tomar um banho e desço logo. Avise para eles por favor.

-Tá legal. - Disse a garota sorrindo seguindo para a porta e a abrindo em seguida. - Mas primeiro eu também vou tomar um banho sabe, estou precisando, ainda estou da mesma forma da qual dormimos... - Dizia de forma marota.

-Deixa eu te dar um banho então. - O rapaz sorria marotamente.

-Claro, se você quiser que minha mãe nos amaldiçoe hoje ainda, é só fazermos isso. - Disse rindo ao abrir a porta.

-Pelo menos eu tentei! - Disse o rapaz indo em direção ao armário pegando roupas para ir tomar banho. E fazendo a garota rir ao fechar a porta.

-xx-

-Rony...- Hermione não conseguia formular muitas palavras, o cérebro estava processando o que tinha acontecido.

O ruivo fechara a porta e passava as mãos frenéticamente nos cabelos.

-Ela agora sim vai me matar... - O rapaz olhara para a namorada.

-Desculpe... - Foi a única palavra que conseguira falar.

-Desculpe? Pelo o que? Por eu te amar... por eu querer ter você ao meu lado? Não não desculpo... isso iria acontecer mais tempo ou menos tempo... - O rapaz se sentara ao lado de Hermione lhe depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça. - Não se preocupe... tudo ficara bem, pelo menos espero que sim. - Dizia com um sorriso fraco.

-Acho que vou me trocar... Vou pro quarto de Ginny pegar umas roupas e vou tomar banho... te encontro lá em baixo. - Ela se levantara abotoando a camisa do namorado e seguindo para o quarto da amiga.

-Sim... e cuidado... essa blusa não é tão comprida assim... - Dizia o ruivo olhando marotamente para Hermione.

-Não se preocupe... acho que já viram banstante coisas minhas hoje. - Com um sorriso saira do quarto do namorado.

--xx--

Harry tomara banho e ao descer dera de cara com uma cena não tão bonita. Rony e Hermione, todos estavam sentados à mesa com excessão dele e de Ginny. De frente Sr. e Sra. Weasley ambos com rostos muito sérios, a mulher vira o rapaz e se levantara e pôs-se a prepara o café.

-Bom dia querido, sente e tome seu café pois queremos conversar com vocês três e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

Harry acentira e começara seu café sem ousar olhar para os amigos que tomavam o café também silêncio total, a atmosfera era quase papável. Ele ouvira sons do lado de fora da casa, olhara pela janela e vira Fred e George do lado de fora da casa, eles tentavam (ou fingiam) organizar desgnomizando o jardim d'a Toca, só ai que percebera... era véspera de natal.

-Ah... - começara Harry meio indeciso – Sra. Weasley a senhora vai ao beco diagonal? - Perguntara o rapaz tentando melhorar a atmosfera do cômodo.

-Sim querido, vou sim, tenho que ir comprar algumas coisas para o jantar.

-Eu posso ir com a senhora?

-Não sei querido, acho melhor não... teriamos que deslocar alguém da Ordem para ir conosco, você é de maior... mas você compreende, não?

O rapaz ficara ligeiramente decepcionado... estava sem saída para comprar presentes de natal, teria que fugir dali para conseguir comprar o presente para Ginny. Mas derepente um pensamento lhe veio a mente. Se levantara da mesa dizendo que precisava ir ao quarto por um minuto e voltaria logo. Harry entrara no quarto e chamara Edwiges pegara um pergaminho e dissera a ave – "Preciso que você voe com cuidado, não se deixe ser interceptada e entregue isso ao Gui, só venha quando o que eu pedi estiver pronto. Entendeu minha amiga?" Perguntara o rapaz terminando de amarrar o pergaminho a pata da ave, e ela respondeu com leves bicadinhas no dedo do moreno.

Ele saira do quarto e vira Ginny descendo as escadas, ele não se cansava de olhar a garota e pensar o quanto ela não era mais uma garotinha tão indefesa, e como num flash Harry relembrava desde o primeiro momento que a vira na estação King's Cross, uma menininha de cabelos ruivos e aspecto simpático onde perguntava a mãe se poderia seguir com os irmãos para a escola, a reviu no seu segundo ano era o primeiro dela foram ao beco Diagonal comprar materiais e ela enfrentara Malfoy como uma autentica Weasley... Nesse momento ouvira a voz de Draco ecoando em sua mente. "Ei Potter, arranjou uma namorada." ... Não lembrava do por que não ter respondido tal afirmação na época... mas aquelas palavras não pareceram tão ruins, namorar a mais nova dos Weasley's que o haviam abrigado como um filho... De repente mais uma lembrança aflorara do interior de suas memórias... A carta de dias dos Namorados "...seus olhos são como sapinhos verdes cozidos..." Harry continuava a descer as escadas em silêncio mas não resistiu a lembrança, vindo jundo com ela memórias não tão boas daquela época, "ela poderia ter morrido por causa daquela Horcrux no Diário de Riddle." Pensava ele serrando os pulsos na tentava de reter a raiva que o invadia pelo Lord das trevas. No terceiro ano ele não consegue lembrar como Ginny passou tão despercebida por ele, "talvez fosse o efeito Chang em sua mente." No quarto ano ele lembrava da época do baile de inverno não conseguia convidar ninguém; no rosto do moreno aparecera uma expressão vitoriosa - "Ela gostava de mim naquela época, pois ela ficou muito séria quando soube que havia convidado Cho" - e Ron falara com Ginny para ir com ele mas ela se negou "Desculpe Ron, mas eu já fui convidada", "...Bom eu vou com... Neville... depois que Hermione disse que não ele me convidou e eu aceitei... era a única forma de eu ir pois ainda não estou no quarto ano..." O moreno sorria ainda mais ao entrar na cozinha ele lembra bem do rosto infeliz que Ginny fazia, parecia que havia comido palha-fede.

-Que foi cara? Você tá sorrindo que nem idiota? - Perguntara Ron, tentando manter um pouco de oxigênio menos sério dentro da cozinha, Sra. Weasley estava de costas e preparava algo pra Ginny comer.

-Eu estava me lembrando do quarto ano... - Ginny saira do estado normal para entrar no estado "alerta bomba" ao ouvir o namorado falando sobre "lembraças escolares" ela fuzilara Harry com os olhos, sorrindo nervosamente.

-E o que você estava se lembrando, Harry? - Perguntara já imaginando que a coisa não seria muito boa.

-Lembra quando o Rony foi convidar a Fleur para ir com ele no baile, em consequência – se concertara rapidamente, sabia que a meio-vella era o "queixo de vidro" de Hermione vivia empatado com Lilá amiga (ou ex) dependendo do ponto de vista dela. - do poder vella que ela usava em cima do Cedrico para fazê-lo a convidar para ir ao baile com ela? Eu estava me lembrando que você não acreditava que algum rapaz poderia convidar Hermione – "ops..." pensara Harry, a cena ficara tensa, a amiga olhara sério para Ron, Ginny gargalhava pela falta de tato tando do namorado quanto ao do irmão.

-E se me lembro bem, Ginny você foi ao baile com o i _Neville /i _... e eu fui com o Vitor Krun... - Respondia Hermione fazendo a ruiva corar de rir, Harry não saberia dizer ao certo o por que do "corar" de Ginny.

-É...é sim... melhor parar com essa conversa, que ela não tá tomando um rumo muito bom... - Dizia o ruivo com uma cara desgostosa.

-Mas por que i _Roniquinho /i _é sempre bom relembrar o passado, e saber que "eu sou uma _garota_". - Dissera Hermione frisando bem a parte que ela se denominava uma garota.

-Você quer que eu faça mais o que Hermione? Eu já paguei e com juros tal besteira que eu disse tá... ou não se lembra que não dancei, não me diverti e só ganhei aborrecimento além de ter brigado com você no final da festa. - Disse o ruivo de pé, tentando responder à altura para Hermione.

-Tá legal, sentem-se. - Mandara a matriarca da família, falando o que tornara o que havia se tornado 'sessão nostalgia' em um reunião séria e a atmosfera mudara instantaneamente quando a mulher falara,

- Eu e seu pai queremos saber à quanto tempo isso esta acontecendo? Claro... pois se Hermione estava naqueles trajes na sua cama i Ronald /i , isso não é coisa nova, já é bem antiga. - Dissera a mulher impassivel

-Isso o que mãe? - Perguntara Ginny tentando manter o ar inocênte. Harry tentava reconhecer a Ginny naquela feição angelical, ela se parecia cada dia mais com os gêmeos do que gostava de admitir.

-Isso o que? Então vou lhe refrescar a memória i _Ginevra /i - _A mulher falara e Ginny fizera uma careta à menção de seu nome, o que se resumia que estavam b muito /b encrecados naquela saia justa -...seu irmão, este aqui Ronald Billius Weasley, estava dormindo na cama com a "amiga dele" Hermione Jane Granger... Não abuse da minha paciência pois ela não está muito boa hoje, se puderam perceber.

O ruivo olhara para a mãe sabia que ao falar nomes completos, e dizer ao final que não estava pra 'brincadeiras' a reação não era das melhores ali. -Mãe, eu e Hermione estamos namorando,e a quase dois anos estamos juntos, na realidade começamos a namorar quando sai de casa com Harry, foi mais ou menos nessa mesma época.

A mulher olhava para Hermione que estava completamente corada.

-Desculpe Sra. Weasley eu queria contar... mas Rony me pediu para manter segredo – Hermioner tomou a palavra, tentando não corar diante da situação constrangedora que se tornara ter passado a noite com Rony.

-E por que não contaram antes? Vocês só tornaram as coisas piores. - Perguntara a mulher. - Eu a adoro Hermione, eu sinceramente não escolheria mulher melhor para meu filho... mas a forma que descobri não é das melhores, você não concorda?

A garota apenas acentira afirmando, com os olhos rasos d'água.

-Eu pedi que ela mantivesse em segredo, pois poderiam sequestrá-la ou a mim mesmo, se vazasse descobrissem, eles tentariam vetar Harry de continuar a caçada que ele está fazendo se soubessem de algo e ... - Ele para por um momento.

-Os gêmeos iriam perturbá-lo até o dia do Armagedon. - Ginny dizia as palavras ao final dava gargalhadas gostosas de serem ouvidas - ...Ele tava com medo da Senhora também. Hauhauahauahuaha – Ela continua a rir.

-Medo de mim?

-Claro mãe, a senhora ficaria toda melosa ao saber que seu "filhinho" esta namorando, cada um aqui lembra quando Gui trouxe aqui pela primeira vez uma namorada... sinto arrepios só de pensar... - Dizia Ron levantando da cadeira. - Pronto já sabe o que queria saber? Posso me levantar?

-Não. - Dissera Sr.Weasley, Ginny silenciara-se no mesmo momento. - Eu ainda não falei.

Ron sentara-se na cadeira e tentava se afundar entre o chão e a mesa.

-Você foi imprudente, primeiro em esconder isso de sua família, mais dia, menos dia saberíamos, creio que vocês não iriam aparecer aqui daqui à alguns anos já casados? - Rony e Hermione acentiram as cabeças em neganção à pergunta do Patriarca – em segundo, por que diabos aquela porta não estava trancada? - Perguntava o pai tornando o ar sério em gradativamente maroto, ele começava a sorrir quando as orelhas de Rony começavam a ficar vermelhas. - Depois de quase dois anos vocês não dormem de portas fechadas? - O ar foi ficando mais divertido conforme senhor Weasley fazia bincadeira com o filho e a 'nora'.

-Nós esquecemos as varinhas aqui embaixo pai, pode ter certeza que eu não gostaria de ver o que tinha acontecido... mas já aconteceu, e agora não é mais segredo pra ninguém que eu e Hermione estamos juntos.

O velho homem se virara para Harry e perguntara – E você rapazinho, ou devo dizer Genro...tem feito visitas para a minha filha nas madrugadas em que Hermione não está no quarto dela?

Harry não sabia o que dizer...estava atônito ele no misto entre pálido e o vermelho pimentão quando ouvira a pergunta... ele fizera menção de responder mas em sua mente ele duela internamente "diria a verdade ou desconversaria" não saberia mentir para eles que o tratavam tão bem desde que fora aceito por aquela família... Ginny percebendo o quão perigoso aquilo estava se tornando aquela conversa. Tomara a frente na resposta.

-Oras pai, até parece que você não conhece a mim e o Harry, se tem alguém invadindo algum lugar essa seria eu... oras... o Harry tem seguido todas as regras da casa desde os 12 anos quando veio aqui pela primeira vez, ele é quase um i Santo /i ..

Todos riam quando Fred e George entravam na cozinha um tanto enlameados ao tentar arrumar o canteiro da mãe, tirando os duendes das tocas.

-Por que estamos tão felizes? Também queremos rir... ou melhor já nos faremos rir- Falava Fred

-Nada disso, vocês irão para o banho e a única coisa que direi é... Rony,namora com Hermione à dois anos e esconde isso da família esse tempo todo.

-Irmãozinho, você mantendo segredos dos seus irmãos... Mas nos conte uma coisa, como você conseguiu manter um segredo desses? Afinal você é um Weasley... e nossa família é bem grande... afinal... você tava só dormindo ou 'dormindo' com a nossa cunhadinha no seu quarto. - George fazia gestos meio obcenos para Ron fazendo ele atirar um copo em direção ao irmão.

-Isso não é dá sua conta. Idiota. - Dissera Ron de modo grosseiro para o irmão dando um ponto final. Ele virara para Hermione e dissera; - Viu por que eu não queria contar? Isso vai ser assunto até a páscoa agora.

-Rony não atire coisas no seu irmão. - Disse a mulher de forma enégica. - E vocês já pro banho.

Fred se aproximara de Harry e sentara-se entre ele e Ginny empurrando a irmã do banco. - E você cunhadinho, o que tem feito com a nossa irmãzinha... claro pois essa é a segunda vez que vocês voltam, não é? Como foi a comemoração...

-FRED! - Gritara Ginny com o irmão.

-Você quer mesmo que eu lhe conte?

Os olhos dos 3 irmãos mais velhos de Ginny brilharam espantosamente, a conversa pararela de George e Rony sessara, como também de Hermione com a senhora Weasley, o local caira um espantoso silêncio.

-Nossa comemoração foi em um navio de luxo, nós viajamos por toda costa do pacífico... ficamos fora por 6 meses. - Dissera o rapaz sério, Ginny caira mais uma vez na gargalhada.

-Idiotas. Vocês acham mesmo que eu sai para algum lugar? Vocês i Idiotas /i . - Dizia Ginny sorrindo para a mãe.

-Mãe, por favor... você vai não acreditar nessa mentira do Harry... eu estive aqui todo o tempo... ele tá tirando uma com a cara deles.

-Eu sei querida, mas o que me espantou foi o Harry ter dito, de maneira tão séria, ele não consegue mentir assim. Parecia ... que estava lendo a mente dos seus irmãos.

-Que isso senhora Weasley, nunca fui bom em legilimencia, tenho treinado... mas sou uma completa negação, nunca consigo entender a mente de ninguém, mal consigo entender a minha. - Dizia Harry, ele havia aperfeiçoado muito bem legilimencia, mas não diria a ninguém isso só quem sabia deste fato era dois amigos e a namorada.

-Bom.. chega dessa conversa... Tenho que prepara o jantar de Natal, quero as duas me ajudando aqui na cozinha, Harry e Ron vão ao pomar preciso que peguem maçãs pra mim, creio que um cesto seja o bastante.Fred e George... o que estão fazendo parados ai enlameando o meu chão subam e tomem logo um banho... vão, vão, vão... -Dizia mulher conduzindo cada filho. Ah uma tarefa.

Após colherem as maçãs Harry e Ron foram mandados com Fred e George, para arrumarem o sótão e a barraca de ferramentas do Sr. Weasley. Teriam de esvazia-los e arrumar cada um dos lugares de maneira que tivesse espaço para pessoas dormirem lá.

Durante a arrumação surgira o assunto entre Harry e Ron, sobre onde Ginny estaria fazendo o trabalho da ordem.

-É verdade... você ainda não sabe...

-O que, que eu não sei, Ron?

-Descobrimos o que a Ginny, anda fazendo que se fere daquela forma.

-É? E porque você ainda não me falou? Fala logo.

-Ela está treinando com a Tonks e o professor Moody, não disseram o local, mas pelo que pude entender eles andam treinando batalhas com maldições fortíssimas na Ginny. Mas como são simulações, então os feitiços não a fere de verdade, mas deixa o corpo um bocado dolorido. E ainda tem mais...

-Mais?

-Sim, Remus vai ser papai, Tonks deixou pra contar aqui junto com minha mãe pois ficou com medo da reação de Lupim.

-Nossa eu perdi isso tudo ontem? Ah que horas foi que isso aconteceu?

-Depois que você subiu uma ou duas horas mais tarde.

Nesse momento Harry foi possuído pelas lembranças do que fazia duas horas mais tarde depois que subira 'pro seu quarto', e fora tomado de um calor intenso.

-Vou beber um pouco de agua quer?

-Não. Vai lá que eu vou continuando aqui.

O rapaz fora até a porta e pegara a garrafa e o copo que descansava ali... não podia dar tanto na pinta, quanto imaginava que estava dando, ao lembrar do que andara fazendo na noite anterior.

Algum tempo depois continuavam a arrumação do sótão conversando sobre o que poderia ser o bebê de Tonks. Depois de muito tempo deram pela ausência do vampiro de estimação da família, havia morrido ou fugido ninguém saberia dizer ao certo... quando os Weasley tiveram de sair por quase um ano da casa; Harry e Ron atiravam em qualquer coisa que se mexesse no lugar... abriram a janela e arremessavam magicamente várias caixas onde Fred e George no jardim abriam as caixas e organizavão tudo em caixas novas, e encolhiam cada caixa.para caberem dentro de uma caixa de sapato. Pausaram para o almoço, no iníco da tarde começaram a organizar a oficina do Sr. Weasley. Harry e Ron ao final do dia antes do banho conjuraram camas para a oficina e para o sótão. Desceram e viram que o jantar estava quase pronto.

Gui e Fleur já estavam na casa, tanto como Carlinhos viria com a noiva, Tonks e Remus também viriam, mais alguns membros da ordem, os 'garotos' subiram e foram tomar banho e se arrumarem. Algum tempo depois Harry terminava de se arrumar e ouvira batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar! - Dissera terminando de abotoar a camisa verde musgo que caia por seu corpo delicadamente.

i_ N/A:Olá minhas queridas e queridos que acompanham essa humilde fic._

_Como foram de ano novo? Leram muito? Beijaram muito na boca? Beberam até cair? Se fizeram tudo isso parabéns (para os que gostam de balbúrdia como eu), mas se você é mais do gênero calminho ficar em casa, vendo tv comendo uma pipoquinha parabéns também pois cada um passa o final de ano da sua maneira._

_E ai o que acharam do capítulo? Esse é um capítulo especialmente decicado as autoras de fic's TODAS as autoras de fic em especial a minha querida amiga Ara Potter, viu amiga tentei fazer um cena digna das suas fic's._

_Agora darei atenção especial à todos os meus queridos que deixam reviews:_

_** Talita Jonhson : **Fala aê prima, a kathi..aça tá te prendendo muito? Maneira ai viu... senão tu não vai mais ver dedicatória nenhuma pra você (sei que é puxão de orelha... mas você tá precisando) Ahhh muito obrigado pelo comentário, sabia que você ia gostar da reconciliação._

_** Geia - **Oi amiga, adorei conhcer vc por telefone, muito obrigada pelos votos de Natal... Voluntariosa... tô sentindo uma ambiguidade ai... mas tudo bem... pra mim o amor de Harry e Ginny é uma troca, tá acima do tato (sabe... não é aquele lance de carne, estritamente físico), mas sim ver o outro feliz e completo._

_** Ara Potter – ** Oi miga , obrigado pelo apoio, vc me dizendo que adorou a NC é um elogio e tanto , espero que tenha gostado do meu capítulo particularmente mais ousado com R/Hr._

_** Dianna Luna - **Bom querida desejo um atendido, e veio com brinde, gostou? Espero que sim. Já Luna e Neville posso pensar em pô-los um pouco mais pra frente. Para saber se vai realmente acontecer vai ter que esperar e acompanhar a fic . Bjos e obrigado pelo apoio._

_** Lie Malfoy – **Uma malfoy lendo minha fic, que honra . Curiosidade sanada :p (gastando meu português ) XD_

_** Nani Potter- Crise de fã ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – ela lê a minha fic e me add no Orkut dela que honra - fim da crise. **Muito obrigado pela atenção que deu a minha fic Nani, quando eu contei pra uma amiga que você tinha lido a minha fic ela quase caiu pra trás, e não acreditou.  
Estou maravilhada que você tenha gostado da minha fic, e das cenas que coloquei. E agora hostou da confusão? Ainda tem mais... vem vindo o jantar de natal. Depois disso vamos começar a avançar no tempo. Muito obrigado pela atenção, vocÊ tem faz milhões de fic's. Bjos. Quero Atualizações._

_** Sil17 – Minha querida amiga do coração, que mora do lado direito do meu peito e irmã do coração. **Tô morrendo de saudade de ti, Você mora um tanto longe, mas o msn nos uniu amiga, apareça para podermos nos falar tô com saudades de ti, ainda vai render bastante como disse vem chegando jantar em família, sempre acontece as coisas mais loucas nessas reuniões; não concorda comigo? Bjos amiga._

_** Remaria- Oi Re , **realmente acho que no livro 5 não teve a 'oportunidade' de mostrar todo esse carinho entre eles... mas como a esperança é a última que morre, espero piamente rezando pra tudo que é santo e apelando até pra promessa pra rolar mais que aqueles beijinhos meia boca entre o Harry e a Ginny no próximo livro._

_** Priscila Louredo – Oi pri, adorei ter conseguido seu msn com a Ara. **Podemos dizer por assim acontecer... foi um acidente, até pra escrever isso foi realmente um acidente, quando começo a escrever meus personagens (Digo quanto à história) eles tomam vida própria.E eu gosto assim. Eu estou pensando na próxima confusão que eles vão arrumar. Bjos miga._

_E Muito obrigado por lerem meu trabalho todos os que não quiseram ou não puderam deixar um review; pra quem não conhece ela tem conteúdo não apropriado para menores de 18 anos. Se você não tem a idade adequada, é por sua conta estar lendo, como eu já disse diversas vezes "a cabeça é seu guia", se você acha maduro o bastante pra ler... problema seu, mas depois não se queixem com terceiros pra reclamar que andam lendo conteúdo inapropriado, existe fic's para pessoas que não gostam de cenas de sexo, é isso mesmo SEXO – S-E-X-O – você pode muito bem ler outra história, mas se continua acompanhando uma fic "pesada" não reclamem, pois é hipocrisia, não é a primeira vez que vejo algo desse tipo.. e digo novamente a mesma coisa. "Existe fic para todos os tipos e todos os gostos, você é quem escolhe o que ler"._

_Muito obrigado à todos. E até o próximo capítulo._

_Enão se esqueçam faça parte da Campanha "Deixe uma autora feliz, COMENTEM!" Isso nos faz bem e nos motiva a atualizar muito mais rápido._

_Beijos carinhosos à todos_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 05 – Noite Feliz**

_No capítulo anterior:_

"_Gui e Fleur já estavam na casa, tanto como Carlinhos viria com a noiva da Romênia, Tonks e Remus também viriam, mais alguns membros da ordem, os 'garotos' subiram e foram tomar banho e se arrumarem. Algum tempo depois Harry terminava de se arrumar e ouvira batidas na porta._

_-Pode entrar! - Disse terminando de abotoar a camisa verde musgo que caia por seu corpo delicadamente."_

**--xx--**

-Olá! Está pronto? - Perguntou Gui.

-Claro. Já estou pronto... Quer dizer, _quase_. - Disse o moreno tentando deixar os cabelos obedientes. -... Mas acho que vou ter que deixá-los assim mesmo. - Ele finalizou depositando o pente e apontando para os cabelos.

-Bom. Trouxe tudo o que me pediu, mas não entendi pra que você quer todos esses documentos e inventários da sua herança. - Disse o homem colocando todos os documentos em cima de uma mesinha próxima à cama e depositando na mão do rapaz uma caixinha delicadamente embrulhada.

-Muito obrigado Gui. Te dei muito trabalho, não? - Disse o rapaz olhando a caixinha.

-Nem tanto, Fleur achou lindo o presente e não resistiu ao impulso de embrulhá-lo. Não tem problema tem? - Disse o homem, sorrindo – Mas ainda não entendi pra que você queria todos esses documentos.

-Eu te direi, pois quero que você seja a minha testemunha, mas mantenha isso em segredo – O rapaz guardara a caixinha em um dos bolsos do blazer que estava nas costas de uma cadeira e seguiu até os papéis -... Irei estudar todos esses papéis enquanto ainda estiver por aqui e farei meu testamento de próprio punho. Enviarei tudo por Edwiges, assim que estiver tudo certo. Quando você estiver com tudo pronto volte por aqui para que eu assine tudo. - Ele concluiu com um sorriso.

-Pera aí... Pára tudo... Deixa-me ver se entendi direito, meu caro, pois acho que fui golpeado com muita força em algum momento do qual não me lembro... Você vai fazer um _testamento?_ - Perguntou Gui sentando-se na cadeira próxima à janela - Pra que? E principalmente por quê? Se a Ginny sou... - Harry o interrompeu bruscamente.

-Por favor, não conte nada disso à Ginny, ela não pode saber disso. E sim, eu quero fazer um testamento, eu preciso Gui, se alguma coisa me acontecer no futuro, não quero que minha herança fique na posse do ministério, não tenho ninguém pra quem deixar... Se acontecer alguma coisa eu tenho que ter certeza que todos os que amo vão ficar bem, entende? - Explicou o rapaz de maneira serena e calma.

-Harry você não pode bater bem, não é possível – Gui respirara derrotado –... Você parece estar bem acostumado com essa idéia, não?

-Eu passei bastante tempo amadurecendo ela. - Disse com um sorriso sem alegria – Eu não pretendo morrer, longe disso e o presente que pedi que me trouxesse é a prova disso, não sei quanto tempo isso irá demorar, não sei se levara três meses ou se será daqui à três anos, e espero que vocês perdoem-me por esse pedido egoísta de prender Gin à mim em um compromisso desses...

-Não fale assim, e no meu ponto de vista, ela faria isso; esperaria por você o tempo que fosse necessário, mesmo que você não á pedisse. Mas não ache que eu concordo com esse absurdo sobre o testamento... - Gui para de falar ao ouvir umas pancadinhas na porta, Harry guardara os papéis dentro do armário.

-Olá, mon chér – Disse Fleur de maneira natural entrando no quarto do rapaz enlaçando o marido pelo pescoço – Já ten bastant pessoass lá em baixo, Arrry. Mon chér o que achou do embru... embru.. Como é que falam por aqui Chéri? - Perguntou ao marido.

-Se diz "embrulho", Chéri. - O homem disse de forma carinhosa.

-Mercy,... Do embrulho que fiz Arry? - Prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido ajudada pelo marido.

-Belíssimo, como tudo que faz Fleur. - Respondeu sorrindo.

A mulher corara com o agradecimento galante.

-Ei, ei ... Essa aqui já é casada, vai atrás da sua. – Gui avisou de forma brincalhona, pegando a mulher no colo. - Vou sair daqui, se não você vai ficar elogiando muito minha esposa e ela pode acabar sendo das fãs que te perseguem dentro desta casa.

-Orrevuá, Arry. - Disse Fleur saindo do quarto dando um leve tchau zinho. As últimas palavras que o rapaz ouvira da mulher, virando o corredor com o marido, foram: - "... você acha mesmo que me apaixonarria por ele? Ele é quasss um bebê, Chéri... Você é meu prrrincippe galannt, no munde todo, ninguém poderia me tomarrr de você... "

O rapaz sorriu e começava a devanear sobre ter um futuro cheio de romance com Gina,

-Não posso invejá-los e sim trabalhar para que possam ser felizes. - Murmurou o rapaz após um longo suspiro.

-Falando sozinho? Acho que seria melhor ter uma companhia pelo menos para não fazer papel de maluco. - Disse a ruiva com um lindo sorriso.

Harry fora arrancado dos seus pensamentos sombrios de um futuro não tão distante pela voz que aos seus ouvidos parecia o canto de um anjo. Ele sorriu, e se virou para deparar-se com a imagem de Ginny com um vestido azul celeste de alças, com um xale igualmente azul com estrelas, e diversos pontos brilhante compondo todo o comprimento.

-Uau... Você está linda! - Elogiou completamente extasiado com a imagem da ruiva.

-Obrigado, senhor... É sempre bom ouvir um elogio. - Disse sorrindo, dando um gracioso giro para mostrar todo o traje.

O rapaz se aproximara e a segurou pela cintura. Acariciou os cabelos da namorada que estava recolhido em um coque alto com flores presas em lugares estratégicos em torno das madeixas rubras.

-Não... - disse quase num sussurro, quando o moreno começara a dar pequenos beijos pelo pescoço – Você vai estragar o penteado...

-Eu pretendia estragar mais do que o penteado... Posso arrancar o seu vestido? - Perguntou marotamente, puxando-lhe o xale

-Claro que não... - O xale havia sido depositado na cadeira juntamente com o blazer de Harry.

-Mas e no fim da festa? – Tornou a provocar, trancando a porta atrás de si, mordiscando a orelha da namorada.

-Aí podemos negociar. - Ela já estava cedendo aos carinhos, quando eles se sobressaltaram ao ouvir umas pancadinhas do outro lado da porta.

-Harry? Você ainda não está pronto? - Perguntou Hermione, incerta.

-Ainda estou me vestindo. - Disse sorrindo e tentando beijar o pescoço de Ginny.- Tem momentos em que eu odeio a Hermione – O moreno disse, num sussurro aos ouvidos de Ginny, fazendo a mesma tentar conter o riso. - Já estou descendo Mione, pode ir na frente que te encontro lá embaixo.

-Tá certo... - Harry imaginara que ela saíra da porta, mas ouvira outra pergunta logo em seguida: – Você viu a Gin por ai? É por que ela já saiu do quarto a um tempo, mas ainda não há vi lá embaixo. - Aquela pergunta soou mais como uma afirmação.

Ginny tampara a boca instintivamente e Harry apenas sinalizou para ela pra que não fizesse nada que a entregasse.

-Por aqui não Mione. - Ele disse da forma mais sínica possível.

-Humm... Se você a encontrar avise a ela que Gabrielle veio com os parentes da Fleur. - A menção do nome "Gabrielle", foi o bastante pra tirar a ruiva do estado de alegria que se encontrava. Harry teve que segurar a boca da namorada para ela não imprecasse e fosse descoberta.

-Tá certo Mione, logo vou descer e nos encontraremos lá embaixo, se ela não estiver por lá a procuraremos juntos. - Concluiu piscando um olho marotamente para a ruiva.

-Ok. - Alguns instantes depois eles ouviram o sons de passos se distanciando do quarto de Harry.

-Bom, me deixa descer logo, senão vão colocar os Aurores atrás de mim, depois da confusão com Rony, a coisa ficou preta pro nosso lado. - Disse com um sorriso misterioso. - E eu estou louca pra ver a "Gab" sabe... Ela precisa saber que estamos namorando _de novo_ e vou deixar bem claro para aquela loira aguada que se, se aproximar meio metro sequer de você, eu a transformo em mingau de aveia.

Harry começou a gargalhar o que deixava Ginny claramente aborrecida.

-Estou saindo... - Ela puxou o xale bruscamente da cadeira fazendo Harry correr até ela.

-Não espera, foge assim não... Adoro quando você fica assim... - Comentou maroto.

-Nem diga que estou com ciúmes, pois não estou. - Bufou tentando arrumar o xale

-Tá legal. Não digo, mas que você está... Ah, está sim.

-Mas se o senhor der 'trela' para aquela sirigaita francesa – ela olhou de forma selvagem quase assassina - Eu a azaro e depois você!

-Eu? Nem sequer olho pra ela. Sabe por quê?

-Hum? - Ela já tinha a mão sobre a maçaneta.

O rapaz depositara as mãos na cintura a fazendo girar e ficar de frente para ele.

-Pois pra mim não existe mulher mais bela ou mais excitante que você, muitas podem até ter uma beleza que se aproxime da sua, mas nenhuma é _como_ você. - Ele beijava os lábios dela carinhosamente passando as mãos pelo vestido da ruiva. -... Ginny Weasley, você é única na minha vida e importante também... E odeio ser tão egoísta e ter querer todinha só pra mim. - Ele se agachou na frente da namorada e se ajoelhou, levantou o vestido e começou a dar pequenos beijos na panturrilha. Os beijos foram subindo lentamente, até chegarem na coxa.

Ginny se apoiara na porta com uma mão, e a outra levara a boca a tampando.

-Eu adoro essa sua parte egoísta... Hum... A gente tem que descer. - Ginny arfou, contendo com muito custo um gemido que se instalava em sua garganta.

-Mas quem disse que não podemos nos atrasar cinco minutos?

Levantou-se e levou a ruiva até a cama onde a pôs sentada. Ergueu o vestido até a altura da coxa e começou novos beijos que se instalavam até a coxa, a ruiva não resistiu no momento que ele beijava-lhe dentro da coxa e lhe tirou a calcinha.

-Har... Harry, você está sendo cruel comigo... - Ela gemia ao sentir as caricias se aprofundando.

-E quem disse que sou sempre bonzinho? – Disse, recomeçando uma nova sessão de carícias no baixo ventre da ruiva.

Gina prendeu o ar nos pulmões ao sentir os dedos de Harry deslizar para baixo de seus joelhos, puxando-a diretamente para ele.

Por Merlin... Ele não iria... Fazer _aquilo_... Iria?

Olhou para a cabeça dele entre suas pernas e gemeu. Okay, Harry ia fazer exatamente aquilo que estava pretendendo desde o começo que começara a levantar a saia de seu vestido.

A língua dele umedeceu a parte interna de sua coxa e os dedos se fecharam entorno de sua perna, obrigando-a a permanecer naquela posição.

- Har... ry...

Ele ergueu os olhos e fitou-a com as íris verdes flamejantes.

- Relaxe, meu bem... Você vai gostar. – E lançando-lhe um sorriso malicioso, ele tornou a abaixar a cabeça.

Gina jogou as mãos para trás, enterrando as unhas no colchão da cama.

Não tinha uma explicação lógica para a sensação que estava sentindo. Um formigamento, junto com correntes de eletricidade pura que percorria seu corpo em jatos de luzes, que apenas iam crescendo... Crescendo. E se tornando ainda mais latejante.

Sim, ela latejava em harmonia com as batidas de seu coração, e quando fechou os olhos para aprimorar ainda mais as sensações que a língua de Harry fazia bem na sua feminilidade, Gina temeu sucumbir à loucura.

Era como estar voando para o alto, e jamais parar de elevar-se para a altitude. Não tinha chão, não tinha nada ao qual se segurar. Apenas aquela pulsação frenética entre suas pernas.

A língua do namorado era fantástica. E Gina não conteve mais um gemido que se perdeu entre sua respiração pesada.

Antes ela teria ficado escandalizada com aquela caricia tão... Quente. Mas, agora... Por Deus, não queria que Harry parasse jamais.

Num gesto instintivo de seu corpo que procurava por mais prazer, Gina arqueou os quadris, oferecendo-se ainda mais ao amado. Apoiando-se apenas com uma mão, a outra, fez com que penetrasse entre as madeixas negras do namorado, firmando-o a não se mexer, apenas continuar o que estava fazendo.

- Oh... Oh... – Não conteve a exclamação, movimentando os quadris de encontro à boca de Harry. Ela pode senti-lo sorrir ao notar sua mercê sobre aquela caricia, e sentindo-se mais ousado; ele foi mais fundo.

Seus dentes brincaram e mordiscaram o interior daquela flor que se abria para ele, como se sua boca fosse o Sol. Sua língua vagou pela região com volúpia, e ao ter o gosto da carne de Gina em sua boca, Harry temeu perder completamente a sensatez e o fio que o mantinha com a mente fixada naquele ponto central.

Puxou-a com mais força de encontro a si, e foi mais fundo. A pontinha da língua roçando contra a pele sensível.

Gina não conseguiu segurar-se mais e deitou-se na cama, enquanto a mão ainda instruía a Harry para que continuasse. Gemia e balançava os quadris; para cima e para baixo, rebolando para que o prazer percorresse sua corrente sanguínea como uma droga viciante.

Era como se precisasse daquilo. Necessitava sucumbir ao gozo da liberdade e respirar o ar após um longo momento em que se encontrava submergida em águas violentas.

- Harry... por... favor... – Implorou, notando que não iria conseguir segurar-se por muito tempo.

- Não se segure, Gi. – Harry instruiu, chupando-a com fervor, fazendo-a estremecer com força e arquear as costas. – Venha para mim... Quero ver você gritar...

As unhas dela apertaram-se na carne de sua nuca, e Harry suspirou com aquele carinho tão selvagem.

Ele queria mais, queria vê-la soltar-se por completo e suar por pura exaustão. Queria levá-la ao mais longe que jamais fora e depois, puxá-la com força para seus braços; ouvir a respiração pesada e sentir o batimento cardíaco acelerado como se galopasse dentro de seu peito.

Merlin, queria vê-la gozar para ele.

Posicionou as pernas da ruiva sobre seus ombros e tornou a movimentar a boca sobre aquele recanto secreto de uma mulher, aquela pequena região tão floral e delicada; parte que estava levando-o a insensatez completa.

Continuou com a carícia; seguindo o mesmo compasso que o corpo da namorada movia-se ao seu encontro. Indo mais rápido quando a mão de Gina fazia sua cabeça se encaixar ainda mais entre suas pernas, e às vezes, diminuindo os movimentos para torturá-la.

- Não... posso... mais... Por favor. – Ela avisou num murmúrio de suplica.

Harry num movimento ágil, fez com que Gina deslizasse pela cama e colocou-se sobre ela. E o que começou com a boca, ele terminou com chave de ouro; usando os dedos.

- Olhe para mim. – Pediu, e assim, Gina o fez.

Ergueu as pálpebras e mergulhou naquele mar esverdeado dos olhos dele. Harry tinha um olhar faminto, selvagem, e Gina sabia que deveria conter o mesmo brilho turbulento em suas íris amendoadas.

Harry movimentava o dedo médio no centro de sua feminilidade; com força, girando, roçando, tocando, apertando...

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe a boca com vontade, antes de colar sua testa na dela e respirar profundamente.

- Agora, ruiva... – Murmurou roucamente. – Quero ouvi-la gemer.

E assim, o mesmo dedo que a acariciava; penetrou-lhe profundamente. De maneira lenta e quase dolorosa.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e fez exatamente o que ele pedira; o grito de satisfação libertou-se de suas cordas vocais e criou vida. O som ecoou pelo quarto como uma rajada de vento e Harry percebeu que não tinha mais controle de si. Estava completamente perdido e cego por seu próprio desejo.

Maldição! Ele a queria desesperadamente... Naquele exato momento.

Harry se via em um mar nebuloso de sensações. Quase que por instinto, abriu a calça e a penetrou como se aquilo fosse o único sentido para continuar vivendo.

Começara de forma quase animal, com um prazer violento do qual a fazia arquejar e gemer uma nota mais alta, isso fez com que o moreno mergulhasse nos lábios de Ginny, de forma faminta e inebriante como se fosse a primeira e última vez que se beijavam.

Os pensamentos de Harry vagaram justamente até aquele momento, não importava o que faziam; tudo o que ele necessitava era dos carinhos dela, mesmo que eles estivessem completamente entorpecidos pelo ar. O momento que era completamente inoportuno. Estava havendo uma festa no andar de baixo e eles faziam sua própria festa ali.

Era algo quase primitivo aos pensamentos de ambos.

As mãos de Harry percorriam o corpo da ruiva que ainda se encontrava vestida como ele, fora algo completamente não programado ou cogitado pelo moreno. Ele queria apenas enchê-la de prazer – fazer todo aquele ciúme se tornar em orgulho – os trajes que ela vestia deixava-o louco de desejo, o perfume que ela exalava era como o perfume da primavera, alegrava-o mesmo que ele não o enxergasse. Necessitava daquilo, e tudo foi tomando um ritmo natural, algo que não havia como ser impedido, não importava se seriam pegos, se seriam mortos, atacados ou se estavam em meio a uma guerra; aquilo era o certo e não haveria ninguém que pudesse impedi-los de chegar até o derradeiro momento.

A união dos corpos fez com que Ginny quase beirasse a loucura, ela continuava deitada na cama e Harry quase de pé a penetrando, isso fazia sentir seu corpo vibrar ainda mais. Seu corpo lembrava um vulcão prestes a explodir novamente com força total.

-Eu... amo... você – Essas palavras foram murmuradas dos lábios de Harry, a ruiva nesse momento puxara a camisa do moreno e lhe beijara como se aquilo fosse a salvar de um lugar muito triste e solitário. A partir desse momento ele começou a tomar um ritmo mais rápido, fazendo a garota se contorcer por baixo dele.

Um vulcão em erupção era o que Ginny sentia em seu interior, o liquido sendo injetado pra dentro de seu ser, o dela sendo expelido, como o encontro dos mares. Um milhão de sensações. Estrelas cadentes passando, os dias nascendo e morrendo. Tudo num estalar de dedos, carinho sem medida e uma violência encabulada tudo num segundo, uma alegria que se instalava no peito, mas lágrimas brotou-lhe nos olhos. Todas às vezes era uma primeira vez, esse pensamento enchia a cabeça vermelha enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos muito mais desordenados do que quando havia entrado naquele quarto; quando se entregava à Harry, emoções singulares lugares jamais imaginados e ao mesmo tempo tão bem conhecidos.

-Que houve? - Harry perguntou ao ver a ruiva com os olhos rasos em lágrimas.

-Não é nada, talvez emoção. - Ela sorriu e uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto. Harry beijou a lágrima e a abraçou em seguida. - Esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber. - Disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Então quer dizer que não preciso te dar mais nada? Que bom, pois eu nem sai de casa. - Brincou Harry lhe beijando a testa.

-Tá achando que escapou? Hoje não, mas vou querer um presente sim. – Questionou, saindo do abraço e indo até o espelho. Com a varinha do moreno fez alguns movimentos para desamassar o vestido.

-Não... Deixa assim. Se não eu vou ser obrigado a ir até aí e amarrotar ele todo novamente. Esse vestido me faz ficar excitado só de te olhar nele.

Ginny gargalhou. Enquanto se arrumava, retrucou divertida:

– Quer dizer que você só me ama por causa do vestido?

-Não... Eu a amo mais quando está sem nada, te idolatro e... Pelo amor de Merlin, eu preciso de você quase pra ter que respirar, nem mesmo Voldemort seria capaz de me fazer desistir de você. Bem... Se bem que eu não tenho essa credibilidade, já que terminamos duas vezes. - Disse derrotado, começando a se vestir.

-Mas agora você teria coragem de repetir essa burrada, Sr. Potter? - Ginny virou-se para ele totalmente arrumada.

-De maneira nenhuma... E não me deixe fazer isso de novo, entendeu? - Harry falou com um sorriso, dando beijos em Ginny.

-Mesmo que não me pedisse isso eu faria questão de não deixar você fazer essa idiotice, mas eu também tenho minha parcela de culpa... Fui muito tranqüila e aceitei bem demais as coisas, agora não aceitarei de maneira nenhuma, quaisquer que sejam os empecilhos.

Ginny se aproximou do rapaz e lhe deu mais um beijo cálido e apaixonado. Harry sorriu e correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

-Feliz Natal. - Disse com um sorriso que aos olhos de Harry era como se Sol houvesse aparecido à meia-noite e iluminado todo o mundo.

Ginny abriu a porta e os sons de pessoas conversando, brincando, estalar de pratos, estouros, estampidos e odores de comida começaram a subir até ali.

-Estamos atrasados. Você não vem? – Perguntou.

-Logo, logo. Vai na frente. – Sorriu e caminhou até o espelho.

A ruiva desceu e Harry se viu ali sozinho. Terminou de se arrumar e colocou a mão dentro do bolso do blazer. Tirou uma caixinha delicadamente embrulhada.

-Agora não tem mais jeito, Potter você foi completamente conquistado por ela, só tenho uma pergunta que jamais vai ser respondida – Disse olhando seu próprio reflexo -... Será que meus pais se sentiam assim quando se apaixonaram? - Um sorriso morno apareceu em seus lábios, ele colocou o embrulho novamente no bolso e saiu do quarto em direção da festa.

**--xx--**

Rony atravessava o corredor quando ouviu a voz de seu pai lhe chamar. Vendo Arthur na soleira da porta do quarto de casal que compartilhava com Molly há anos, Rony foi até ele e ambos entraram no aposento.

- Não é ainda sobre o assunto do café, não é? - O ruivo olhou desolado.

-Sim e não meu filho. Primeiro tenho algumas perguntas e quero a verdade, sem a sua mãe por aqui acho que você se sente mais à vontade para conversarmos.

-Claro, pai... - Rony perdera um pouco da cor de seu rosto, o pai sempre fora um homem que entendia muito mais os filhos, tentava disfarçar o apoio que dava à cada um dos filhos no que faziam. Mas nos momentos que lhe cobrava ser O PAI ele também se tornava aquele que ordenava o alvoroço. - Podemos falar do que o senhor quiser.

-Primeira pergunta; Há quanto tempo você e Hermione estão juntos?

-Dois anos, nós estamos namorando praticamente desde à época em que começamos a procurar as Horcruxes. - O rapaz olhava o pai diretamente nos olhos, o que mostrava o quanto havia amadurecido.

-E por que não falaram nada? Digo... Nós somos sua família. Hermione nunca seria desaprovada por nós e você sabe disso, sua mãe gosta muito dela...

-Nem tanto agora, não é mesmo pai? Mas eu fui o culpado. – Revelou derrotado - Pois foi à meu pedido não falarmos nada. Harry também sabia e chegou à me prevenir que algo... Não sobre _aquilo,_ claro. _Aquilo _foi totalmente sem querer pai, eu juro – Suspirou. - Mas voltando ao assunto... Eu não quis que vocês soubessem por causa da família dela, se algum comensal ficar sabendo? O que nós faríamos? Hermione ficaria desolada. - Rony se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, fazendo movimentos ligeiros – Consegue me entender, pai? Eu também não queria que os gêmeos soubessem, o senhor conhece os dois melhor do que eu... Sabe que eles não dão sossego. E não gosto quando eles pegam no pé da Mione.

-Que nada, sua mãe só está chateada pelo segredo. Logo, logo ela volta com aquilo tudo de Mionezinha pra cá, Mionezinha pra lá e vai ser ainda essa noite, é só aguardarmos. Você parece que não conhece a sua mãe. Ela até que não explodiu muito, creio que ela tenha pensado em algo da mesma linha que você. Todos nós sabemos que as coisas não estão tão fáceis. - Disse o homem passando a mão na cabeça do filho.

-Próxima pergunta? - Rony falou, se sentando novamente na cadeira.

-Bem... Quero saber quais são suas intenções com Hermione. Ela é uma boa 'menina' nós a vimos crescer nessa casa, sua mãe a tem quase como uma filha.

-Pai... Se eu pudesse teria me casado com ela... Eu sei que somos jovens demais – Ele olhava dentro dos olhos do pai enquanto respondia. – Se não houvesse essa guerra eu teria feito o mesmo que Gui; me casaria o quanto antes. Só para não tê-la longe de mim, somos amigos, claro ela me enerva com aquela atitude de "eu sei, Ronald, então fique quieto...", mas amo cada trejeito dela; a forma que ela estuda, que reclama quando eu e Harry estamos com preguiça. Ela é como o ar que respiro, uma peça importante para que eu possa vencer qualquer jogo. Minha rainha. - Finalizou o ruivo.

-Bom... – Senhor Weasley levantou-se da cama e caminhou até uma das gavetas da cômoda, voltando até o filho com uma caixa de madeira, bem trabalhada com aspecto de ser muito antiga. - Essa caixa fora da vovó Weasley, ela deixou pra cada um dos netos um presente de compromisso, todas as jóias foram passadas para um dos homens da família... E vejo que está na hora de você levar o seu presente de compromisso, ou acha que eu deixaria você continuar esse relacionamento com Hermione sem ter um relacionamento de verdade?

O homem abriu a caixa e dentro dele havia jóias de famílias belamente trabalhadas. Uma fortuna que tiraria a família da escala da pobreza, como Malfoy alegara quando Rony estava no segundo ano.

-Pai, por que você não vendeu essas jóias? Elas teriam dado muito dinheiro. Talvez nem precisássemos ter vivido nesta casa. – Disse, pegando a caixa e fechando-a.

-Filho, às vezes o que temos vale mais que todo o ouro do mundo. De que adiantaria termos uma casa onde todos seriam frios? Eu e sua mãe sempre gostamos daqui, nenhum de vocês passaram necessidades com o que era realmente importante; roupas, carros, elfos e tudo aquilo que os Malfoy's tinham, os levaram a ruína. Não aprenderam do que realmente uma pessoa precisa. Veja o Harry, mesmo ele tendo toda aquela fortuna, você acha que ele está feliz quando?

-Quando está conosco. - Respondeu Rony como se fosse uma criança aprendendo sobre o que tem de valor na vida.

-Viu? – Arthur cutucou, sorrindo - Nem sempre o outro trás felicidade, isso nós conquistamos com quem amamos. E posso te garantir, se eu tivesse que trocar todo o ouro que tenho pra ver vocês felizes eu o faria. Não duvide.

Rony não conseguiu conter seus impulsos e abraçou o pai com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Obrigado, pai... Não sei o que faria se não fosse você. - Rony abriu novamente a caixa e se olhou de maneira minuciosa cada uma das jóias, reparou que havia um lugar onde aparentava ter estado um bracelete.

-O que tinha aqui? - Perguntou por mera curiosidade.

-Ah, ai estava o bracelete que agora é de Fleur, Gui disse que ele tinha o jeito dela, singular ele, é de ouro branco com algumas ametistas.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando, e continuou a passar os olhos pelas jóias; um par de brincos de ouro branco com um diamante cor-de-rosa, um colar de prata com rubis delicadamente trabalhadas, dois pares de anéis de compromisso em ouro, mas um em particular chamara muito a atenção de Rony, pois havia detalhes em runas. ""

Arthur deu um sorriso e traduziu o que dizia as runas:

- "Para os dois serem um, devem ficar unidos." Eles são lindos, não?

-São. Mas só tem um.

-Não, são dois anéis, quando você gira ele se desprende, olhe. – O homem pegou a jóia e girou delicadamente fazendo o anel tornar-se dois. Ao lado de fora estava; "Para os dois serem um", e no inferior; "Devem ficar unidos".

-Muito bonito, pai. Posso ficar com esse? Se há uma coisa da qual Hermione é apaixonada são runas. Sei que ela vai adorar. – Pediu, animado.

-Claro. Ele me trás ótimas memórias, sabe... Foi com ele que pedi sua mãe em casamento. - Disse o Senhor Weasley com um sorriso nostálgico.

-Obrigado, pai. – Rony tornou a abraçar no pai.

-Bem – Pigarreou Arthur, tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Acho que está na hora de descermos, sua mãe deve esta a nossa procura.

-Claro.

Passando pelo corredor, Rony uniu os anéis e o guardou bolso da calça. Encontrou com Harry quando estava chegando à escada.

-Olá companheiro.

-Oi, onde você estava? - Perguntou Harry com um sorriso bobo.

-Com meu pai. Por quê?

- Hermione estava atrás de mim procurando a Gina.

-E?

-Bem, pensei que ela tivesse encontrado você, e estivessem juntos matando as saudades. – Harry provocou com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem, acho que vou levar as coisas dela pro meu quarto... Já que agora não tem mais segredo.

-Boa idéia. Posso fazer isso com a Gina?

-Tenta. Ela tem seis irmãos. Bem pelo menos cinco que com certeza te espancaria sem dó.

-Quem é o que não iria me bater. Você?

-Não. Percy, ele nunca está presente quando é realmente necessário.

Ambos gargalharam do alto da escada.

-Obrigado, cara... É sempre bom saber que você me apóia.

Arthur passou pelos rapazes e colocou as mãos no ombro de ambos.

- Vamos descer, hoje é dia de festa. É quase hora dos brindes, e isso sempre me diverte, ao que será que os gêmeos vão brindar esse ano?

**--xx--**

Meia hora mais tarde do que Harry havia falado, Ginny descia as escadas, sorridente. Toda a família estava alegre; ele apreciou a sala dos Weasleys, um local onde jamais fora vazio.

Mas naquele dia havia muitos conhecidos, e alguns não tão familiarizados como os parentes de Fleur Delacour Weasley. Eles eram o completo oposto da família Weasley; todos muito reservados, conversavam em voz baixa, riam de maneira educada. Já a turma de cabeças vermelhas e amigos falavam alto, riam abertamente, chamavam uns aos outros com gritos e berros para contar uma piada, bebiam e tagarelavam como se cada um fosse de casa; crianças agindo como tal, e alguns adultos compartilhando daquela terna alegria.

Ginny conversava animadamente com Tonks, pedindo a Auror para mudar a cor do cabelo. Isso fazia as mulheres ao redor rirem e comentavam como era boa a habilidade dela, nessas épocas de festas.

Nesse momento uma adolescente muito loira e de olhos extremamente azuis chamou a atenção de Gina, tirando-a da conversa. A ruiva tentou conter o desagrado ao encarar à jovem diretamente.

-Oi Gabrielle. - Cumprimentou sorrindo, mas quem a conhecia bem sabia que aquele sorriso era uma promessa velada de morte.

-Olla, Ginnny, quante tempoo, non é? - Disse a loira com um sorriso que encantaria qualquer pessoa, menos a ruiva que não tinha apreço algum pela jovem descendente de _Veelas_.

Aquela cena não passou em branco aos olhos dos gêmeos no momento em que atravessavam a sala com algumas caixas com fogos.

-Olá irmãzinha, onde você estava? - Alegou Fred com um sorriso amarelo.

-Estava com Harry, por quê? - Respondeu ela e os irmãos arregalaram os olhos. Gina geralmente não gostava de dar satisfação do que fazia. E se o fazia poderia ter certeza que estava aprontando alguma.

-Nada irmãzinha, só que se continuar nesse ritmo, você vai explodir a casa. – Jorge a cutucou. Os gêmeos se afastaram rindo, apenas fazendo com que a ruiva desse um sorriso maior.

-Explodir? De maneira alguma, estava apenas conversando com a 'Gab'... Digo, Gabrielle, nês pá?

-Uy, uy – Confirmou a garota com um olhar brilhante que insinuava suas intenções. - Arry... Você estava com Arry, Ginnyy? Como elê está? – Perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Sim, estávamos conversando ele ficou fora por muito tempo... e tinámos muita coisa pra 'conversar'... Saudades é uma coisa sufoca qualquer um. - Gina sorriu ao ver o olhar de dúvida de Gabrielle.

-Não, acho que não sabe... - Ela prosseguiu – afinal... você estava querendo o meu _namorado_ pra poder 'ouvir' o que ele tem à falar, nez pá?

-Hã? - Gabrielle transpareceu claramente envergonhada, apesar do orgulho veela predominar ela não corou em momento algum. - Non sei do que está falannndo, Ginnnyyn.

-Claro que sabe... - Dissera com um sorriso maníaco - ... acha que todas as vezes que você veio aqui eu não percebia suas insinuações pro Harry? Se enganou em achar que não estaríamos mais juntos... e quer saber – Ela arrumara o xale envolta do corpo elegantemente como quem conversava sobre o tempo - ... mesmo que se você usar o seu 'poder' veela sobre ele, não vai adiantar... ele é meu de corpo e alma, mesmo quando estamos separados. - Disse com um sorriso que radiava qualquer lugar. - Se me der licença eu preciso falar com meus parentes, algund deles já estiveram me procurando.

Gina deixou Gabrielle completamente atônita para trás, e isso dava a impressão de que a ruiva estava doida para dar pulinhos de alegria.

Do alto da escada, Harry havia ouvido parte da conversa entre as duas, e como já bem conhecia a namorada, se fizesse qualquer coisa, como sorrir perto da _meio-veela_, com certeza seria azarado por uma maldição das grandes.

**--xx--**

Gina continuou conversando com alguns integrantes da Ordem, parentes e conversara com Carlinhos.

Muito tempo depois, encontrou Hermione ajudando a Senhora Weasley a arrumar os pratos para o jantar.

-Onde você estava? - Perguntou Hermione com os olhos mais que estudantes sobre a face de Ginny.

-Eu? Por aqui mesmo, estava _conversando _com Gabrielle. - Disse com um sorriso cândido.

-Esse sorriso... - Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono apontando para a irmã caçula quando passaram por ela – Você a matou? Onde está o corpo?

-Corpo? Ora maninhos, até parece que vocês não me conhecem. E eu nunca deixo provas... – Comentou a ruiva, rindo – Ela... - Olhou em direção a Gabrielle -... Acho que ainda está próxima de viva, não chega a ser um _Inferi_.Ainda. – Conclui satisfeita.

-Que brincadeira é essa? - Ralhou a Senhora Weasley. - Gin, minha filha, você falando sobre isso? Não quero ninguém falando sobre essas coisas horríveis nesta casa hoje. - Ela apontou para os gêmeos – E isso vale para qualquer um, _inclusive_ e _principalmente_ vocês dois que não tem senso do que falar em dias alegres.

-Mas mãe... Nós não falamos nada. – Defendeu-se Jorge.

-Mas e aí maninha? O que você fez à pobre menina?- Os dois estavam muito curiosos – Nós passamos por ela e a loirinha nem sequer respondia as perguntas da Fleur. - Os gêmeos riram do olhar matreiro da irmã ao procurar a garota entre os convidados.

-Oras, Fred, Jorge.. - Achando a vitima, ela sorriu - Eu? Nada ué... Só conversei... Um pouquinho... Mas acho que o que falei foi um pouco brusco sabe... Ela ainda está em choque. - Disse de forma quase analítica olhando a _meio-veela._

Hermione entregou para a amiga alguns guardanapos para que ela dobrasse enquanto conversavam, até que chegou ao ponto de estar se remoendo.

-Você estava no quarto do Harry, não é? - Aquela não fora uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, Gina tivera certeza.

-Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta?- Provocou Gina com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-E por que o Harry não me disse?- Hermione estudava astutamente a ruiva.

-Você também já não sabe essa resposta?

-Sei. - Hermione depositou os pratos na mesa e se sentou para conversar num tom mais baixo, já que a Senhora. Weasley se encontrava no mesmo cômodo. - E ai? Foi por isso que a Gabrielle está em choque, não é? Você insinuou a ela que Harry estava com você?

-Eu? Hermione você me conhece bem e sabe que não faço insinuações... Eu sou direta no ponto e falei com ela o que eu estava fazendo com ele.

Hermione não conseguira resistir e caiu na gargalhada chamando à atenção da matriarca para as duas.

-Que houve? - Questionou a mulher.

-Nada demais mãe, Hermione não resistiu ficar séria depois da piada de que contei. - Disse com um sorriso angelical.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Vamos terminar isso logo meninas, pois quero ouvir os brindes, à essa altura todos vão estar bem animados. Depois de toda a bebedeira que Fred e Jorge andaram servindo... E infelizmente não duvido nada que ele tenham colocado Verissaterum para alguém beber.

-Espero que não seja o Ron. - Rezou Hermione com um suspiro encabulado.

-Não se preocupe querida, - A mulher se aproximou da jovem e se sentou ao seu lado -... Eu não estou tão chateada assim, foi um choque, mas acho que ainda sei o que é estar apaixonado e querer fazer disso um tesouro só para dois. - Ela deu uma piscadela. - E vamos logo terminar isso, eu não quero passar as festas dentro dessa cozinha.

**--xx--**

Harry conversava com algumas pessoas da Ordem, quando a Senhora Weasley saiu da cozinha seguida por Hermione e Ginny.

-Espero que não estejam falando de Você-Sabe-Quem no dia de hoje, Lupin. Beba mais um. – Ela deu o seu copo para o homem.

-De maneira nenhuma Molly, já estou alegre o suficiente para os brindes. - Disse com um sorriso calmo.

-Não senhora Weasley, nós só estávamos conversando sobre Quadribol. - Informou Harry com um sorriso.

-Não está me enganando, não é Harry?

-Eu? Senhora Weasley já me conhece à tantos anos, a senhora sabe até quando eu estou fazendo algo errado. - O rapaz provocou.

Ouviram umas pancadinhas em vidro indicando o sinal para o início dos brindes. O patriarca e anfitrião estavam de pé.

-Bom acho que eu devo começar os brindes. Mas antes devo avisar quem quiser fazer o seu tem que vir aqui na frente, pois eu não serei o único a passar vergonha - Todos começaram a rir -... Falando pra tantas pessoas tão queridas. Então vou começar de novo. - Fez-se silencio todos aguardavam as palavras do homem.

-Bem... Eu agradeço à todos que puderam vir e aqueles que não puderam comparecer, sei que muitos que estão aqui deixaram parentes e outros amigos de lado pra estar conosco e isso eu devo agradecer imensamente. - O homem fez uma leve reverência a todos os presentes -... Quero agradecer especialmente à Harry, Rony e Hermione, esses três jovens tem se arriscado muito durantes esses dois últimos anos. Há Harry, Rony e Hermione – E o homem levantou a taça, todos os presentes levantaram fazendo o mesmo e repetindo as palavras.

Após o homem ter saído do centro foram os gêmeos a se levantarem e irem ao centro.

-Nós temos hoje que agradecer ao Roniquinho, pois não somos mais os filhos problemáticos, não é mamãe? E deu provas já ser um homenzinho - Fred pegou um lencinho e secou os olhos, fingindo estar chorando. Hermione ficou totalmente constrangida, e alguns Weasleys deram sorrisinhos, mas nada fora comentado ali. - Ao Rony e Hermione.

Novamente todos repetiram, alguns dos presentes o fizeram sem entender o motivo de Hermione estar no meio do brinde deles. Antes de saírem eles fizeram uma nova declaração.

-Nesse momento, quero chamar quem bebeu nosso drink especialmente preparado com Verissaterun; Gui Weasley, venha aqui!

-Hã, mas...

-Vai nos dizer o que a devemos brindar hoje, não é?

O homem tentara se manter calado, mas apenas disse:

-Sim! - E fora até o centro da sala com a taça.

-Quero fazer um brinde a minha esposa Fleur. Ela tem alegrado meus dias, tem sido meu Sol, e estar perto da minha mãe é ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Ver que todos que amo estão nessa sala e bem, apesar de não aceitar cem por cento o pedido de Harry. Mas eu fico feliz por ele estar aqui, junto de nós, diferente do que muitas pessoas pensam – O rapaz olhou diretamente para alguns parentes de Fleur - E brindo a primeira briga que eu e Fleur teremos hoje por causa dos parentes dela.

Ele levantou a taça e muitos ficaram calados, mas passados alguns minutos após o choque, Fred e Jorge gargalharam e gritaram:

- AO GUI! NOSSO IRMÃO MEIO LOBISOMEM!!!

Todos os presentes que pertenciam à família Weasley começaram à gritar: "Ao Gui!!!!".

Um certo mal estar se instalara na sala, Fleur se aproximou de Harry e falou:

-Mon chéri, m'excuse... mais ni de ma ils famille partagent de le même opinião. Je me sais que tous les cadeaux ont une grande estime par toi, aussi le t'admire beaucoup de... dans les a aidés plus d'une fois, mes parents très sont remerciés donc tu a aidé à sauver ma petite soeur, et a ensuite aidé à sauver Gui. M'excuse, sincèrement par certains de mes parents.¹ - A mulher disparou um pedido de desculpas na sua língua natal, até mesmo havia esquecido que nem todos conseguiam entender o que ela dizia, mas pra ela era mais importante falar que não fazia parte daquele pensamento do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Fleur acalme-se, eu não entendo muita coisa do que você disse, você está falando tudo em francês.

-Ela está pedindo desculpas Harry, e diz que ela e muitos da sua família não compartilham dessa opinião, o que é uma grande verdade. Desculpe por ter aborrecido à todos com meu brinde. – Explicou Gui se aproximando da esposa e murmurou um : - il m'excuse², Fleur. - E lhe beijou a fronte.

Harry se aproximou de Fleur e disse tocando-lhe o ombro:

-Não se preocupe, sei que nem todos acham que eu seria uma boa companhia, - Houve um agito geral, pois a grande maioria não concordava com aquilo – Mas, eu amo à todos que estão aqui e mesmo que eu quisesse ficar escondido, garanto que os Weasleys iriam aparecer por todos os lugares me procurando para vir aqui hoje, e tenha certeza Fleur, não tem outro lugar do qual eu gostaria de estar hoje, senão aqui com vocês. - Ele sorriu e a abraçou em seguida. - Não se preocupe, não me magoei. - E entregou a mulher aos braços do marido.

Recomeçaram os brindes com o velho Wood falando. Ginny se aproximou, tocou-lhe o braço e disse:

- O que fez foi muito legal, eu não teria sido tão compreensiva.

-Bom... Quis parecer legal por sua causa, - disse rindo – Brincadeira... Mas é a verdade Gin, nem todo mundo em todo lugar acha que eu sou Harry, muitos acham que sou sinônimo de praga, ou que trago mal-agouro aonde passo por causa de Voldemort. Não faça essa cara, pois é verdade. - Disse ele acariciando o rosto da ruiva.

-Pra mim você vai ser sempre um dia de sol. - Ela deu um beijo no rapaz e voltou à ouvir os brindes.

Um á um foram indo fazendo seus brindes, Harry e seus amigos ficaram de queixo caído quando ouviram o brinde onde Fleur agira como um autentica Weasley defendendo sua cria ao dizer que alguns de seus parentes eram muito ingratos, pois Harry fazia muito por todos os que estavam ali, lutava por uma causa onde ele era o maior prejudicado. E arrancando palmas dos presentes e um terno abraço da matriarca Weasley.

-Acho que mamãe tem exercido um mau-costume, na Fleur. - Disse Rony rindo.

Riram à valer com Gui, acompanhado por Lupin, fazendo um brinde dizendo que nada os alegrava mais do que estar ali, e que se sentiam felizardos por lutarem por aqueles que amam. Tonks fizera um brinde emocionada em memória à todos que haviam partido e que se o bebê dela e Remus fosse um menino se chamaria _Alvo _em homenagem ao ex-diretor de Hogwarts, o que fez vários presentes chorar.

-Ginny tenho que ir à um lugar... Mas prometo que não demorarei. - Avisou Harry, um tanto reservado.

- Aonde vai?

-Tenho que buscar algo. – Disse depositando um beijo na testa da mulher e saindo pela cozinha.

Foram passando os amigos até que Rony se levantou e foi em direção ao centro.

- Bom, eu faço um brinde à família, minha família mesmo sendo muito grande e às vezes até me envergonhando – Apontou para Fred e Jorge – Eles são preciosos pra mim e eu gostaria que todos fizessem parte de algo que eu gostaria de falar. Hermione você pode vir até aqui? - O chamado de Rony pela morena a assustou, a fazendo seguir relutante e seguida de perto por uma Gina que alfinetava a todo momento – Alguns devem saber que eu e Hermione estamos juntos à algum tempo, a maioria e digo incluindo meus pais, não sabiam disso, e peço desculpas aos senhores. Não deveria ter feito isso. Fred é bom você guardar isso, pois não vai me ver falar isso nunca mais. – Ao declarar aquela ultima frase, arrancou algumas gargalhadas –... Mas gostaria de perguntar uma coisa pra você Hermione. Posso?

A garota respondeu quase num murmúrio:

-Cla... Claro.

-Hermione, não digo que isso é fácil e tenha certeza que para mim é muito mais difícil, eu nesse momento tenho muito menos que um nuque, sempre fui pobre, nunca aceitei o fato de você ser essa 'sabe-tudo' geniosa, mas eu te amo e hoje eu estou falando isso na frente de todos... E quero saber se você aceitaria se casar comigo?

A morena apertou as mãos, ao ver que Rony enfiara uma mão em um bolso e retirou um belo anel. E continuou à falar:

- Esse anel trouxe muita alegria à muitos Weasleys, à última à usar foi minha mãe, meu pai me contou e permitiu que fosse passado pra alguém que eu amasse de verdade. E eu creio que ela seja você.

Hermione somente o abraçou e respondeu com entusiasmo:

-Sim!... Sim! - Muitos aplausos se seguiram ali. O ruivo pegou o anel e falou:

- Esse anel tem algo diferente dos demais. Ele parece ser um, mais nem tudo é solitário. - E após girar o anel ele se tornou dois.

Houve uma comoção geral quando houve a troca de alianças. Senhora. Weasley se aproximou do casal e os abraçou.

-Não há nada que me deixe mais feliz do que ver vocês dois juntos e que possam desfrutar de momentos felizes, como eu e Arthur compartilhamos com esses anéis. - A velha mulher disse com um sorriso terno e abraçando a 'nova' nora. - Ainda ontem, Hermione era aquela menininha que vinha nos visitar nas férias. - Dizia abraçando o marido.

-Bom acho que eu cheguei bem à tempo. - Harry abriu a porta - Hermione, eu achei que Rony fosse aprontar uma dessas, então estou lhe trazendo algo do qual você não poderia estar longe nesse momento tão importante da sua vida. - Ao entrar viu o casal Granger acompanhando o moreno. A mulher abraçou o amigo, e seguiu até os pais beijando cada um. Rony se aproximou e pediu formalmente o consentimento dos pais da mulher em casamento. Senhor Granger aceitou o pedido, e falou a Ron que fizesse sua filha uma mulher muito feliz.

-Bom acho que serei eu a fazer um brinde então. Há Rony e Hermione que eles tenham muitos ruivinhos para alegrar essa casa... Bom eu ainda estou tentando... Mas quem sabe um dia eu ainda acerto. - Disse Gui com um sorriso.

-HÁ RONY E HERMIONE! - Todos disseram.

-Devo então continuar. – Harry fez o tão conhecido trajeto de ir ao centro da sala. - Eu não queria copiar o Rony Senhor Weasley... Mas ele tomou à frente, eu então aceito o rótulo de 'copião' hoje. Mais cedo eu pedi à Gui que ajudasse com isso. Mas não deu tempo.

-Foi mal Harry! - Disse um alegre Gui abraçado à esposa.

-... Sem problemas. Sr. Weasley eu e Gin estamos juntos entre idas e vindas à quase dois anos e a maior parte de eu me separar de Ginny foi por causa de Voldemort. - Alguns presentes prenderam a respiração ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas -... Ela merece ser muito feliz e na opinião de muitos seria de que não sou ele – Ginny fez uma imprecação – Mas eu à amo e vou ser muito egoísta por isso, Eu gostaria que o senhor aceitasse o pedido que tenho à fazer. - O homem respirou fundo – Ginny, EU TE AMO! – Disse quase num grito - Case comigo, não digo que nossas vidas será um mar de rosas, haverão momentos que você vai querer me matar e eu à você, brigaremos mais do que já fazemos e por motivos bobos, não posso lhe dizer que vamos casar daqui à três meses e ainda não sei se poderá ser daqui à três anos, mas se dependesse de mim eu derrotaria Voldemort ontem pra me casar com você amanhã. E então, aceita? - Disse com um sorriso terno.

Gina ficou em estado de choque, começou a lembrar de tudo o que havia se passado até aquele momento;

"No primeiro ano de Rony o conheci e fiquei muito feliz, eu queria vê-lo de perto. "Mamãe, posso ir lá dentro vê-lo?". No meu primeiro ano com a insistência do professor Lockhart, fiz um cartão 'cantado'; "Seus olhos são como sapinhos cozidos", morri de vergonha... O tonto nunca se quer falou sobre isso comigo.

Fui usada por Voldemort, ele foi meu cavaleiro me salvou, além de tudo tenho uma dívida com ele, no meu segundo ano bastava ele me olhar e lá ia à tonta... Corava como um tomate da estação. Tentei esquecê-lo e todo aquele amor que me sufocava.

Comecei a namorar outros garotos, ele percebeu que eu existia e começamos a conversar, nos tornamos quase amigos. Ele não compartilhava de tantos segredos como com Rony ou Hermione, mas falava e às vezes até desabafava comigo. E por fim, no seu sexto ano, Harry o cego, me viu como mulher, após uma partida de Quadribol em particular.

Ele passou o dia em detenção, passou pelo retrato e do nada... As cinqüenta pessoas no Salão Comunal pareciam terem sumido.

Harry só tinha olhos pra mim... Meu sonho mais desejado, aquele que você imagina que nunca vai acontecer é realizado. Ele abre aquela caixinha sem pedir permissão, no meu interior, é como se sentisse que já estivesse pré-destinado para aquele momento.

Ele me beijou – a garota pôs as mãos nos lábios, o silêncio e a ansiedade eram palpáveis – Ele me amou, ele me conhecia desde sempre até meus medos mais íntimos ele conseguia reconhecer. Nós terminamos duas vezes, a primeira vez ainda estamos em Hogwarts, após o falecimento de Professor Dumbledore. "- Gina escute, não posso mais namorar você." - Naquele momento meu coração quase parou.

Eu não me importava se eu poderia ser pega, morta... Desde que eu estivesse do lado dele. Mas, Harry devia fazer o que achava certo. Terminamos e voltamos durante o casamento de Fleur. Terminamos outra vez no enlace de Tonks e Remus, ele achava que estavam atrás de mim para me usarem como isca. E ainda hoje não me importo com isso".

A mulher suspirou, cansada, fazendo muitos dos presentes perderem o compasso. Ela olhou-o impetuosa como sempre fazia para Harry perder a direção e o monstro que havia dentro dele ronronar com um gato manso.

-Harry Potter – Ela começou a caminhar até ele – Voldemort nunca foi um empecilho para nós, você é muito preocupado com isso, já lhe disse isso uma dúzia de vezes ao decorrer desse nosso tempo juntos; "Eu não me importo". Desde que eu esteja ao seu lado em qualquer que seja o momento. Quem escolhe quem deve ser o homem perfeito sou eu, e não teria perfeição no mundo que fizesse mudar o que sinto por você. IDIOTA! – Ela o xingou e todos os presentes se sobressaltaram – Você é egoísta e eu sou o que? Nunca deixei de gostar sequer um dia de você. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez. BURRO! – Ela avançou um pouco mais. – Quem disse pra você que quero viver um mar de rosas? Prefiro viver em meio à um tempestade como essa que é a nossas vidas, se pra isso eu puder ter você ao meu lado. - Ela respirou fundo. – Eu te amo, seu cego, quantas vezes vou precisar te dizer isso? Essa é uma pergunta inevitável, não é? - O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando, ela ficou lado dele e olhava intensamente dentro daqueles olhos que tantas vezes à fez suspirar apenas com a lembrança - Eu aceito me casar com você com uma condição – Sorriu marotamente -Se você tentar me afastar de novo, posso lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável. - Disse enfiando o dedo no tórax do rapaz.

-Maldição é não ter você do meu lado. – Harry completou, dando-lhe um beijo e segurando-lhe a cintura e a erguendo. - Te amo. – Declarou num sussurro.

-Eu nunca duvidei disso. - Disse o abraçando.

O rapaz pôs a mão no bolso do blazer e retirou uma caixinha finamente ornamentada.

-Que isso? - A ruiva recebeu a caixinha.

-Bom, eu tinha que me assegurar caso você dissesse que sim, né?

Gina abriu a caixa e dentro dela havia uma aliança; um solitário de ouro branco com um diamante. Mas o diamante tinha uma tonalidade diferente, e a peça foi lapidada até que pudesse ver a letra 'P' nela, e junto dela havia uma outra aliança masculina em ouro branco finamente trabalhada.

-Esse anel foi da minha avó e da minha mãe também... Agora ele é seu. - Ele pegou a aliança e depositou no dedo anelar da ruiva dando um beijo na palma da mão.

A ruiva sorriu e o abraçou novamente.

-Acho que ela gostou do presente Harry! - Fred gracejou fazendo os presentes rirem.

Gui se aproximou do casal, e disse:

-Você achou que ia amarrar a minha _irmãzinha _e sair dessa livre? Esse anel é o que estava no dedo do seu pai na foto. Então é todo seu meu caro. Tá amarrado também. - Disse arrancando risadas de todos os presentes.

A ruiva pegou a aliança da caixinha e colocou o anel no dedo do moreno.

-Pensou que ia fugir né? - Disse sorrindo Gina.

-Não quero fugir de você, muito menos perder você. – Avisou dando um beijo na noiva.

-Saíam daí, a alegria de vocês está me deixando enjoado. – Brincou Jorge, arrancando mais risadas dos presentes.

Alguns presentes ainda faziam seus brindes, enquanto Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se abraçavam e parabenizavam-se pelos compromissos assumidos.

-Cuidado com a minha irmã. - Disse Rony abraçando o amigo.

-E você cuidado com a minha amiga.

-Desde quando vocês são guardiões? – Cutucou Hermione, levando as mãos à cintura.

-Ninguém... Mas alguém tem que cuidar da moral de dos bons costumes.- Falou Harry e Rony abraçados e rindo.

-Estão rindo do que? - Havia momentos em que Gina tinha os olhar perspicaz da mãe. E isso fez os dois desconversarem.

-Nada, nada. - Disse Rony. - Vamos Mione, quero ainda conversar um pouco com meus futuros sogros, afinal não é sempre que podemos vê-los. - Levou a morena com ele.

Harry olhou para Gina e passou um braço em volta da cintura, acariciando as costas com movimentos suaves, e começou à dizer:

- Eu pedi uma ajuda ao Gui, foi pra isso. Ele teve que ir procurar essa peça. E a única dica que tínhamos era a foto do casamento dos meus pais.

-Por que fez isso? Não era necessário... - Ela começou.

-Era sim. Eu queria te provar que nada que temos feito até hoje foi em vão. - Ele acariciou o rosto da ruiva com a mão livre. - Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

-Eu também te amo. Não precisava fazer um discurso daquele. Quando estamos juntos sei que me ama de verdade e nunca me envergonhei de nada do que sinto.

-Eu também não. - Conclui abraçando a ruiva.

Rony conversava com os Granger acompanhando de Hermione. Ela ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Ainda naquela manhã havia sido flagrada com Ronald Weasley, praticamente seu amante, e agora naquele momento seu noivo. E o mais impressionante, ele queria realmente se casar com ela.

Hermione continuou com sua atenção dividida. Olhou sua aliança e foi quando percebeu que ela tinha um símbolo de runas no corpo do anel e começou a ler.

-" Para os dois serem um" - Ela sussurrou ao ler o anel. E puxou a mão do noivo pra ver o que havia escrito no dele.

- Espera Mione, o que houve? - Disse o ruivo sem compreender totalmente o puxão. Afinal não havia dito nada demais.

-"Devem ficar unidos" - Ela olhou para o rapaz e o abraçou despertando à atenção de alguns presentes. - É lindo, obrigado.

-Eu não fiz muita coisa, só me lembrei que você adora runas então... Só deduzi que você iria adorar.

Todos os presentes começaram a aplaudir a matriarca Weasley quando ela seguiu para o centro para fechar os brindes como de costume, acabou se tornando um tipo de tradição Weasley as aberturas e encerramentos pelo velho casal.

-MAMÃE, MAMÃE, MAMÃE, MAMÃE, MAMÃE, MAMÃE... - Gritavam Fred e Jorge numa torcida.

-Eu agradeço de todo o coração como meu marido disse, todos aqui sempre nos são bem-vindos à todo momento. Meus filhos todos vieram de mim e Arthur, mas nenhum sequer lembra-nos em nossa juventude. Gui meu primeiro; tão corajoso e valente e sua bela esposa que ganhou todo o meu respeito durante esses anos, ainda quero um netinho, me ouviram? - Gui deu um grito do fundo falando que seria para o próximo ano – Carlinhos e minha nora Rafaella, o próximo matrimônio será na Romênia e já estou convidando à todos com antecedência. Percy e sua esposa Penélope, eu os amo apesar de não poderem estar presentes – Fred e Jorge vaiaram quando o nome do irmão foi mencionado – Meus gêmeos... – a mulher olhou de forma reprovadora – os amo muito, mas por favor não façam isso, eu e seu pai criamos vocês da mesma forma e os amamos igualmente, esses meninos sempre nos deram dor de cabeça, espero que tomem juízo e se arrumem. Vocês precisam de uma mulher que os coloque no cabresto, e se vocês acham que não sei sobre Katie e Angelina, estão enganados. Podem não morar mais aqui, mas eu sei o que cada cria minha faz. Rony meu filho querido, ele tem essa carapaça dura e se faz de bruto, mas depois que conheceu minha nora Hermione, se tornou mais responsável graças à ela. Ginny meu amor, você sempre será a minha princesa e de seu pai, nunca foi delicada como um rosa, e sim uma flor silvestre. Chamou a atenção onde quer que fosse, turrona e cabeça-dura, não à culpo, esse foi um modo de sobreviver à esses seis trasgos que tenho. Aprendeu a maior parte de brincadeiras de meninos, nunca fora retraída ou tímida – Fred, Jorge e Rony gritaram juntos; "Até conhecer o Harry", fazendo alguns presentes rirem e fazendo a irmã corar violentamente, a forçando esconder o rosto nos braços do rapaz. - Ela jamais desistiu do que desejava. – Molly defendeu, antes de jogar um beijo para a filha – Harry... Meu pequeno Harry. Eu me lembro do dia em que meu Rony conheceu você, logo fez parte da nossa família. Posso lhe dizer que seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você. Se tornou um homem cheio de orgulho, bondoso, luta por um ideal, e não é por estar noivo da Ginny que eu o considero como um filho, eu o considero como tal por sempre estar presente, se preocupar, e sempre estar ao nosso lado, não importando o que acontecesse. Considere-se como um Weasley.

-Desculpe senhora Weasley, mas não posso. Amo demais sua filha, isso tornaria meu relacionamento com Gin em incesto – Todos os presentes começaram a rir -... Mas eu amo a senhora como a mãe que eu não tenho.

Muitos dos presentes aplaudiam, todos os filhos e noras se aproximaram dando abraços nos pais sorrindo.

-Vamos para a mesma, o jantar já está pronto. - Disse a matriarca chorosa.

**--xx--**

Após o jantar alguns dos presentes se retiraram. Harry e Rony fizeram uma chave de portal e entregaram ao casal Granger e Hermione que aparataria em seguida.

-Estarei aqui assim que entardecer, está bem?

-Vou sentir sua falta essa noite. - Disse Rony fazendo carinho em Hermione

-Não vou ficar fora nem vinte quatro horas, Ron. - A garota ralhou.

-Não importa o tempo, vou sentir e fim de papo... E vai logo senão não deixo você ir. - Disse dando um beijo na morena.

-Tchau, Harry. - Disse ao passar pelo rapaz.

-Até amanhã. E descanse, viu? - Provocou com um sorriso maroto.

-Você também... - Olhou para Gina, mas não fez nenhum comentário, a ruiva ainda estava um tanto distraída olhando para o anel no seu dedo, apenas balançando a cabeça em movimento dando a intenção de concordância.

A morena foi para fora da propriedade acompanhada de Rony para poder aparatar na casa de seus pais.

Harry ficou na sala A maior parte da família havia ido para os dormitórios, alguns improvisados por todo o terreno da toca.

-Rony ainda não voltou? - Ginny perguntou ao concluir a organização na cozinha com a mãe.

-Boa noite querido. - Disse uma senhora Weasley claramente exausta pelas tarefas daquele dia.

-Na última vez que fui lá em cima ele ainda não tinha voltado, provavelmente deve pernoitar na casa dos pais de Hermione.

-Quer dizer que estamos sozinhos? - Disse se sentando ao lado no noivo.

-Acho que sim... - o rapaz passou as mãos sobre o vestido que cobria o corpo da ruiva -... Você não deveria ficar tão próxima, pois posso te atacar, sabia?

-Você iria fazer o que comigo? Atacar uma doce e frágil mulher. - Dizia com um sorriso zombeteiro puxando o rapaz pela gola da camisa desabotoada.

-Poderia fazer muitas coisas das quais eu, além de me esconder de Voldemort, também seria obrigado a viver nas sombras, pois seus seis irmãos me caçariam como lobos.

A garota ria e enquanto suas mãos desabotoam a camisa do moreno calmamente, o fazendo ofegar em alguns momentos quando seus dedos percorriam a extensão do tórax.

Harry deslizou a mão até a barra do vestido de festa que ela ainda usava, sentou-a em seu colo de maneira que ficasse entre suas pernas, a maior parte do vestido jazia no chão. Ele acariciou as coxas bem torneadas. Sua mão subiu até a cintura de Gina e aproximou os corpos.

-E uma delas seria fazer amor comigo aqui nessa sala? - Disse Ginny lançando olhares para o alto da escada.

-Não, seria fazer amor com você em um lugar mais reservado. Eu estou louco pra lhe arrancar esse vestido e sentir você por completo. - O rapaz falava ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o pescoço e acariciava o corpo da ruiva por debaixo do vestido.

-Tem um lugar em mente? - Ela perguntou contendo um gemido pelo contado das mãos do moreno. - Não há lugar reservado por aqui - Gina tentou segurar uma das mãos que a faziam se arrepiar constantemente -... Hoje... Se você continuar com isso, não teremos tempo nem de pensar. - Disse a mulher passando a mão no cós da calça de Harry.

Como um raio, um pensamento lhe correu por todo o corpo; "Senti-la entre seus braços".

-Vamos para o sótão, vou dormir por lá até que eu e Rony possamos usar o quarto novamente, já que seu quarto está ocupado por Gabrielle esta noite.

-Nem me lembre, pois eu posso acabar te deixando aqui, só para ir diretamente para o meu quarto... Aquela sirigaita loira deve estar fuçando tudo o que tenho. – Resmungou, largando o noivo.

-Não, vem aqui. Quem te disse que eu queria que você parasse? Estava bom, adoro seus carinhos. - Disse de maneira carinhosa acariciando as costas da ruiva.

-Então vamos.

-Pra onde? - Disse completamente distraído sentindo a pela alva que ele descobria pelo vestido.

-Pro sótão, tonto. - Respondeu sorrindo, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Sendo seguida por Harry, que tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para chegaram ao sótão sem serem pegos.

Gina entrou no quarto acompanhada por Harry, entraram e trancaram a porta magicamente.

-Fizeram uma bela arrumação por aqui. - Comentou Ginny com um sorriso maroto passando os olhos por todo o cômodo.

-É... Mas no momento quero fazer um pouco de bagunça bem ali. - Disse pegando a ruiva pela cintura e a encaminhando até a cama.

-Você tem estado bem atirado hoje, senhor Potter. – A ruiva riu ao ser posta em pé na cama.

-A culpa é sua, por fazer isso comigo. Pondo esse vestido que qualquer um morreria para rasgá-lo em pedacinhos. Você está muito sexy nele. - Disse apressado, retirando o vestido da ruiva.

-É? Então por que tirá-lo? - Provocou sorrindo, desabotoando a camisa e acariciando o tórax do moreno.

-Porque, gosto mais de você ao natural. – Harry comentou, acariciando o corpo de Gina -Linda. — Tomou-lhe as mãos. — Estava pensando que não conseguiria dormir esta noite sabendo que estaria tão perto e não poderia tocá-la.

— Toque-me agora, e depois dormiremos como anjinhos.

Harry matutou com seus botões como conseguira resistir-lhe no início. Gina era toda a sua fantasia, sonho e desejo. Mas era real, assim como a boca ansiosa e sexy e os braços longos e macios.

Com um gesto lento, baixou o vestido e deslizou para o chão, exibindo a nudez da amada.

Curvas e músculos, entremeados por suspiros e estremecimentos. Deitaram-se na cama, no mundo íntimo que haviam criado para si. A pele perfumada e quente de Gina, os olhos amendoados o estonteavam. Era uma mulher de personalidade forte que se recusava a fugir de uma briga. Uma amiga de coração aberto, com um ombro onde se podia chorar e uma mão firme que sabia guiar. Beijou-a nos lábios com fúria, apagando todos os pensamentos e medos. Gina correspondeu com entusiasmo, ciente de que a força que os possuía ia além de mera atração física.

Gina posicionou-se em cima de Harry, os cabelos ruivos caindo de modo suave sobre os corpos de ambos, como uma cortina discreta. Ele a penetrou com um gesto forte e inesperado, e ambos gemeram.

O prazer começou a pulsar em suas veias, e Gina arqueou o corpo, permitindo que ele a possuísse de modo pleno. Os olhos fechados, perdida em um mundo de sensações e delícias. Ergueu os braços e deslizou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos ruivos, em um gesto de extrema sensualidade e beleza.

Um grito abafado saiu de sua garganta, e começou a mover-se mais depressa, levando ambos à beira do clímax da paixão.

Por fim, Gina deixou-se cair para o lado, ainda abraçada a Harry, trêmula e arfante.

Com voz rouca, ele perguntou:

— Vai ficar aqui comigo? - Gina fechou os olhos outra vez.

— Sim.

Ficaram quietos, abraçados por um longo tempo, cada qual entregue a seus próprios pensamentos e logo, caíram no sono.

**--xx--**

Rony chegou junto com Hermione na residência dos Granger. Após alguns drinques, o rapaz decidiu que deveria ir embora.

-Bom... Vou para casa. - Disse se levantando.

-Mas você não pode ir assim... Está tarde e acho que você abusou um pouco da bebida Ron. – Falou Hermione num tom preocupado.

-Vou chegar inteiro.

O casal se empenhou numa guerra já perdida à muito pelo ruivo. Hermione confrontou bravamente até Rony aceitar ficar, e o outro tentava convencê-la que o melhor seria ele voltar para a casa de seus pais.

O que parecia um eternidade diante dos; "...Hermione tenho que ir" e "Você fica e vai comigo amanhã, você já está aqui mesmo!"... "Francamente Rony...", o Sr. Granger tornou-se o pacificador e se mostrou um homem sensato sobre as preocupações da filha.

-Ronald, fique. - O homem seguiu até o ruivo. - Será um prazer tê-lo aqui conosco. A casa tem estado muito quieta todos esses meses, tenho certeza que não será incomodo algum, caso não lhe agrade o quarto que você ficar lhe dou todo o direito que vá pra casa.

O rapaz tentou ainda persuadir Hermione que o deixasse ir.

-Vou preparar um quarto pra você. - Disse a mãe de Hermione. A morena se aproximou da mãe e lhe disse algo, a mulher trocou um olhar cúmplice e seguiu para o andar superior.

Rony, Hermione e o pai continuavam uma animada conversa sobre instrumentos trouxas que fazia o ruivo rir – megafone, começou a imaginar um daquele "tenelofe" muito grande - e ficar impressionado com os nomes.

Uma hora mais tarde os pais de Hermione foram se deitar.

-Hermione?

-Sim? - Disse como quem não queria nada.

-Onde vou dormir? No sofá?

-Claro que não! - Ela seguiu até a escada – Você vai dormir comigo, oras?!

O ruivo parou como se não entendesse o que ela dizia.

- Como é? Com você? Mione, nós estamos na casa dos seus pais. - Disse ficando vermelho.

-E daí? Você não ficou desconcertado por dormirmos juntos noite passada na casa de seus pais. - Disse se aproximando do ruivo e o pegando pela gola da camisa. - E eu gostaria de lhe dar algo esta noite, uma coisa especial... - Disse com um sorriso sexy.

-E o que seria?

-Segredo... Me acompanha. – Provocou, levando o rapaz para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar ao dormitório de tons neutros, no centro do quarto havia apenas uma cama de solteiro.

-Vamos melhorar essa cama. - Rony pegou a varinha e com um floreio, a cama se alargou um pouco.

-Você ficou bem melhor nesse feitiço, não? - Comentou a morena com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Devo agradecer a minha professora, ela é muito exigente. – Disse dando um beijo calmo e sedutor em Hermione.

Rony a beijava; seus beijos eram calmos e experientes. Algum momento depois suas mãos correram pelo vestido, a fazendo virar de costas para ele.

– Um momento... Aprendemos com os nossos erros. - Pegou a varinha que continuava no bolso e com outro floreio a chave virou trancando a porta do cômodo.

Hermione apenas riu, com a maneira que havia feito as coisas e viu que ele havia amadurecido muito naquele período de dois anos em que caçavam os horcruxes.

Rony baixou lentamente o zíper do vestido, expondo a pele dourada, centímetro por centímetro. A curva do pescoço e os ombros macios que sempre o encantavam. Beijou-a naquele ponto. Quando sentiu que Hermione estremecia, continuou a beijá-las nas costas, seguindo a espinha dorsal.

Quando ficaram frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, respiravam com dificuldade. Beijaram-se com desejo e paixão, Rony acariciou-lhe os cabelos, passando os dedos pelos ombros e as costas de Hermione, devagar, como se estivesse saboreando algo maravilhoso, que exigisse concentração e respeito.

Ela estava esperando uma explosão violenta, como a que ocorre­ra na noite anterior, e tanta delicadeza a pegou desprevenida.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás, convidando-o a beijá-la, e murmurou:

-Você está inspirado hoje?

-Com a minha noiva, vou estar sempre inspirado, você é tudo o que desejei desde que me lembro dos temos calmos de Hogwarts.

A mulher riu com a palavra, "Calmos".

- Desde quando tivemos tempos de calmaria lá?

-Era melhor do que estamos passando agora. - Disse tirando o vestido que deslizou para o chão. As curvas do corpo da morena eram sutis, e tinha uma elegância de formas que o deixa­ram enlouquecido de desejo.

Como se desejasse memorizar seu corpo, deslizou a mão sobre o sutiã rendado, fazendo os mamilos enrijecerem e deixando-a zonza de emoção. Continuando a despertar-lhe sensações novas, deslizou as mãos até os quadris e as coxas macias.

— Adoro suas pernas — Falou.

Hermione riu e acabou de tirar-lhe a camisa que também caiu no chão, com um ruído abafado.

Rony ergueu-a nos braços e a pôs na cama. Beijaram-se de modo lento, os corpos excitados e quentes. Ela o abraçou.

Para Hermione, Rony era o homem que desejava abraçar para sempre, concluiu. O amor a possuía de modo tranqüilo e poderoso, e pretendia que nunca terminasse.

A boca possessiva beijou a renda do sutiã, fazendo-a gemer de prazer, enquanto o sentia afastar o tecido e beijar o seio túmido.

O ritmo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais forte e sensual. O perfume e a maciez de Hermione o inebriavam, despertando nele sensações há muito esquecidas. Sentia-se intoxicado e feliz. Ela parecia uma menina, delicada, com as longas pernas enlaçando-o, e muito sexy.

As carícias continuaram, até que ele a despiu por completo. Beijou a pele quente, sorvendo seu perfume de modo sôfrego.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e intensos, e Hermione o acompanhou, rolando sobre a colcha com ele, e apertando os braços fortes.

Com um gesto impaciente, tirou-lhe o jeans, murmurando:

— Adoro seu corpo. Está me deixando louca... Quero mais...

Hermione esqueceu-se do mundo ao redor, só sentindo o prazer que as mãos e os lábios de Rony lhe proporcionavam. Ele a beijava da cabeça aos pés, até que a penetrou de modo vigoroso e imprevisto, deixando-a trêmula e cheia de desejo.

Rony gemeu, ficando imóvel por um momento, e depois começando a mover-se, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo, entrelaçados, os corações batendo em uníssono.

E quando o clímax sensual os alcançou, beijou-lhe os lábios, selando o momento de total felicidade.

Hermione permaneceu nos braços dele, os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação do corpo másculo e cansado sobre o seu. O coração de Rony continuava disparado, o que a encantou.

-Eu te amo.- Declarou o ruivo de forma calma, com a voz entrecortada. - Não saberia viver sem você... Mesmo que eu quisesse.

-Isso é uma declaração de amor, Ronald? - Perguntou Hermione sob o corpo dele

Rony se deitou ao lado da amada e olhando-a intensamente, disse:

– Entenda como quiser. - Corando virou para o outro lado.

-Eu também te amo, seu bobo. – Respondeu com um lindo sorriso, puxando-o para que se deitasse de forma que pudesse por as mãos sobre o tronco do ruivo.

Algum depois os dois caíram em um sono tranqüilo sem as incertezas do que aconteceria após o período de festas.

* * *

N/A:

_Tradução do que Fleur disse: ¹- Meu querido, me desculpe... mas nem da minha família compartilham da mesma opinião. Eu sei que todos os presentes tem um grande apreço por você, eu também o admiro muito... você nos ajudou mais de uma vez, meus pais são muito agradecidos pois você ajudou a salvar minha pequena irmã, e depois ajudou a salvar Gui. Me desculpe, sinceramente por alguns de meus parentes. _

_²-Desculpe-me, Fleur._

_N/A²: Muito obrigado à todos que tem aguardado anciosamente todo esse tempo, seis meses de espera por uma atualização. Desculpem-me por favor, são coisas estão fora do meu alcance quando cada uma das autoras que vocês conhecem ou que gostam de ler seus trabalhos dão bloqueio... bom, comigo não foi diferente... fiquei com bloqueio e não saia uma linha do q eu queria... novamente me desculpem._

_Não vou por dessa vez meus agradecimentos por pessoa... tô devendo à muita gente vai ficar muito maior xD. Mas obrigado à todas(os) que tem lido e deixado mensagens e agradeço tbm aqueles que tem lido e nem tão ai pra agradecer o trabalho da gente... afinal não conseguimos agradar à todos._

_Vamos lá... fazendo figa pra que Harry não morra no último livro. Façamos corrente, mandinga e o que mais puder... O livro tem que acabar até concordo... mas que Harry case com a GINNY e tenham 12 filhinhos e ele morra de velhice. XD_

_H/G 4ever!!!!!!! (sei... soa muito patricinha... mas fazer o q?) ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o/_


End file.
